


Persuade My Heart

by Mymanicmarie



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymanicmarie/pseuds/Mymanicmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years ago, Kaoru was persuaded to end her engagement to a penniless revolutionary fighting in Kyoto to bring about a new age for Japan.  Forced out of her home by debt and dependent on others for her livelihood, they meet again but he is now a successful and decorated war hero.  Have the years apart changed them too much to rediscover the love they once shared?  A Rurouni Kenshin AU inspired by Jane Austen's Persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: One morning several months ago, Sumiregusa and I were discussing how much we loved Jane Austen and Persuasion. And I had a thought. What happens when you cross Rurouni Kenshin with a beloved classic? Thus Persuade My Heart was born. I hope you enjoy as this has been an absolute labour of love.
> 
> Also posted on FF.net.
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (go read Traditions, it’s awesome)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 1**

We must be serious and decided; for after all, the person who

has contracted debts must pay them; and though a great deal is due to

the feelings of the gentleman, and the head of a house, like your father,

there is still more due to the character of an honest man. - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

_Tokyo (formerly Edo), 1871_

 

“Oi Kaoru, where do you want this last box?”  Kaoru turned to where Yahiko was standing in the centre of the dojo yard with a large wooden box in his arms.

“What is it?” Kaoru yelled back.  The younger boy rolled his eyes, and Kaoru could see that he was losing patience with the never ending packing and cleaning that had overtaken their lives for the past week.  With the limited time they had to organize the dojo prior to leaving, they hadn’t had much time for training and it was starting to show.  Yahiko had been in a foul mood all day, and Kaoru knew that she was quickly losing her patience too.  _Nothing that a few hours of training once we are settled at the Maekawa-dojo won’t fix_ , Kaoru thought. 

“I don’t know.  Some random crap,”  Yahiko grumbled. “Same as the last box, and the same as the box before it. And the one before that, and the one before…” 

“Take it to the storehouse, bottom shelf on the left,” Kaoru interrupted.  Yahiko snapped his mouth shut and stalked off, muttering about ugly teachers and accumulating junk.  Kaoru raised a hand to her face, rubbing the bridge of her nose as her student walked away, fighting off the fatigue of the last few weeks.    They were almost finished and then they could go.

 Kaoru turned her attention away from the sounds her student was making in the storehouse on the opposite side of the dojo yard and looked down at the box in front her.  Placed carefully in the lacquer box were her mother’s set of tea bowls.  She first remembered seeing them as a little girl, sitting high upon a shelf.  Bright and delicate she had never been able to touch them, and after her mother had died they had remained on that shelf gathering dust.  Now, like everything else in her life, they were being put away into a box and locked away, with an unknown time passing before they would be out again. 

Kaoru tried not to sigh again.  It wasn’t helping herself or Yahiko to be thinking such melancholy thoughts.  She had to accept the reality of her situation in life and she was determined that moving out of the dojo was not going to overcome her general cheerfulness.  _We will endure this,_ she resolved in her mind.  _It’s only a few short years until we have cleared the debts and we will have the dojo back._  

Kaoru regarded the tea bowls before she closed the lid on the lacquer box.  She had left much of the nicer tea ware and dishes, as per the terms of the renters agreement but there were some things that didn’t need to be out.  She didn’t have many of her mother’s items left but she didn’t think anyone would begrudge her keeping some things put away.  

Kaoru stood and picked up the box, moving off of the engawa and across the yard.  Yahiko was still in the storehouse, re-arranging the numerous boxes in there.  It was hard to imagine that Kaoru had packed up her entire life into this one shed.  Twenty-two years didn’t seem like much when it was packed away and stacked on shelves.

“Is that the final one?” asked Yahiko, taking the box from Kaoru’s hands and placing it on the shelf.  

“Yes,” Kaoru replied, not wanting to linger long in the storehouse.  Too many memories, both good and bad, were now contained here and she just wanted to leave.  The last few months had been taxing and now that she was finally closing this chapter she was resolved to move on.  Plus, the new tenants would be arriving soon to tour the house before they moved in and she didn’t want to be at the dojo when they arrived.  Turning quickly to exit the storehouse she didn’t notice the concern on Yahiko’s face as he watched her pained expression.

“If you would just let me take another job, we could stay here, Kaoru,” Yahiko said roughly.  They had argued this point for weeks, but Kaoru refused to budge. 

“I’m not going to fight with you about this again,” Kaoru replied tersely, looking over her shoulder.  “I’ve made up my mind.  Renting out the dojo is the only way to keep it and pay off Father’s debts.”

“But...” Yahiko began.

“No!” yelled Kaoru, whirling to face Yahiko.  “It’s not your fault Father over spent our income, or didn’t bring enough students in.  It’s not your fault that he didn’t pay taxes for years.  It’s not your fault that he died and left me with this mess.  I have to fix it and this is the best solution!  And I’m done arguing about it with you or anyone else.  Let’s finish this and go.”

Kaoru stormed out of the storehouse.  No one believed that she could do this.  Most of her friends had told her to sell the dojo, pay off the debts and take the remaining money to increase her dowry and find a husband.  _As if having a husband would fix this_ , she fumed.  Despite her frustration, she knew that she shouldn’t take it out on Yahiko.  Behind her she heard him step out of the storehouse and close the wooden door.  Taking a deep breath, she turned around to try and apologize.

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” Yahiko started before she could open her mouth to speak.  “I get it.  I’m..I’m just trying to help.”  He paused and looked up at her, and Kaoru could see the pain in his eyes.  

“It’s my home too,” Yahiko continued.  “I know I haven’t been here long but I don’t want to lose it.  I don’t care that we will be teaching at Maekawa-dojo or that we were lucky to find rich government people to rent the dojo.  It’s not fair.”

“Yahiko, not much in life is fair.  But we have to do our best, right?” Kaoru tried to give him a warm smile.  Any anger Kaoru had felt evaporated at his admission.  With her own broken heart over her father’s death and then frustration over the situation he had left her in, she hadn’t thought how this would affect Yahiko.

“We’ll be back though?” he asked.

“Of course,”  Kaoru put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  “The Kamiya-dojo is our home.  I still own it, and we will be back.  I promise.”

Yahiko nodded, the determined look on his face matching hers.  He left to go finish closing up the last few rooms in the house.

Kaoru looked around the yard, taking it all in one last time.  Not knowing exactly why, she turned and walked into the dojo, bowing slightly before she entered.  Memories flooded over her as she regarded the training room one last time.  The first time she had held a sword.  Her father teaching the most basic of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu katas.  The hours of practice after her mother had died, trying to do anything to dull the pain.  The proud look on her father’s face as she was teaching her first set of students.

The flash of red hair as _his_ bokken crashed in to hers and the force of the blow sending her back into the wall.

Kaoru shook her head and frowned.  She didn’t need to be reminded of _him_ , not after all these years.

“Kaoru?  Where are ya?” called Yahiko.  He was standing in the yard with two small sacks slung over his arm.  Kaoru left the dojo, shutting the shoji behind her one last time.  Yahiko handed one of the sacks to Kaoru as she reached his side and pulled the other over his shoulder.  Without a word, Kaoru turned and walked towards the dojo gate.  Fighting the urge to look back, she stepped out of the gate.   

 _I will return,_ Kaoru thought as she walked away determined.  _No matter how long it takes, I will come back to my home._  

 

 

 **Glossary**  

Bokken - Japanese wooden sword used for training

Engawa - refers to the typically wooden strip of flooring immediately before windows and storm shutters inside traditional Japanese rooms

 Shoji - a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Thanks to everyone for the review, favourites, and follows! It’s so great to see the enthusiasm for this story. I decided to post another one today, but I’m still trying to figure out a posting schedule. I might try for a chapter every couple of days but we’ll see. There is more set-up in this chapter. My first task when I started writing was trying to line up the characters from both Ruroken and Persuasion. It was a little difficult, as Persuasion has lots of small characters with very key roles. Anyways, I tried my best and hopefully it works! 
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (who is going to be publishing her first book, visit her profile for more info!)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 2**

 

Anne Elliot, so young; known to so few,

to be snatched off by a stranger without alliance or fortune;

or rather sunk by him into a state of most wearing, anxious,

youth-killing dependence! It must not be, if by any fair interference

of friendship, any representations from one who had almost a mother's love,

and mother's rights, it would be prevented. - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

 

_Tokyo (formerly Edo), 1871_

After locking and leaving the dojo, Yahiko and Kaoru headed silently down the road.  She had mentally prepared herself for this moment and now that it was finally here, she found that she could handle it.  The Kamiya-dojo wasn’t lost to her, just in the hands of someone else for a short while.  Dr. Genzai had assured her that the tenants would take good care of the property and that she had no reason to worry. 

“I’ve been told that the head of the household is a great swordsman, Kaoru-chan,” Dr. Genzai had said, patting her hand as he explained the arrangements.  “He and his wife will treat the Kamiya-dojo with the respect it deserves.”

As they walked down the road, Kaoru and Yahiko passed several of their neighbours.  It was no secret that her father had left the dojo deep in debt after he had passed but fortunately no one was careless enough to discuss it openly in front of her.  She didn’t have much, but she had her pride, and she’d be damned if anyone saw her as a emotional female who had just lost the only home she had ever known.

 _We will make a new home for ourselves at the Maekawa-dojo,_ Kaoru vowed.  _It’s only temporary but it will do._

After it had became apparent that Kaoru and Yahiko would no longer be able to afford to keep the Kamiya-dojo open, Maekawa Miyauchi offered to take the both of them into his household.  Maekawa had been one of Kamiya Koshijiro’s oldest friends and had fond memories of Kaoru growing up.  Leaving her and Yahiko, who had been practically adopted into the Kamiya household, out on the streets to fend for themselves had never been an option in his mind.  He had approached Kaoru with the offer to take both herself and Yahiko in as kenjutsu instructors and Kaoru had quickly accepted.  While teaching, they could make a modest income, minus their room and board, and hopefully in a few short years they would be debt free and able to move back to the Kamiya-dojo.

Yahiko and Kaoru walked in silence towards Dr. Genzai’s clinic.  Kaoru didn’t feel much like talking as she mulled their new situation over in her mind.  She knew that once they got settled in their new life at the Maekawa-dojo she would start to feel more like herself.  Being sad wasn’t in her personality.  Even during her darkest times seven years ago, she had managed to pull through, learn from her heartache and be strong.  She had done it before and she would do it again.  It would just take time and she hoped that Yahiko would understand that.

“Yahiko,” Kaoru turned to the younger teen.  He looked up at her, and she could see the pain on his face.  Yahiko needed her and needed her strength.  She offered him a slight smile.

“Thank you for your help.”  Kaoru placed a hand on the youths shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  “I couldn’t get through any of this without you.  And we will be back.  I’m not going to let us be beaten.”

“I know,” Yahiko said with a determined looked on his face.  He clenched his fists.  “We aren’t beaten.” 

“We never are.  Just think” continued Kaoru.  “We will be able to devote ourselves completely to teaching Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu.  And passing our school on to others.  It’s very noble purpose and one we shouldn’t take lightly.”

Yahiko perked up slightly at that.  “Are you really going to let me teach?” he asked.  As he had quickly progressed through her teachings he had started wanting to take on more responsibility in the school.

Kaoru smiled.  “Of course.  I was going to tell you tomorrow, but you are being promoted to assistant instructor.  As the Maekawa-dojo takes on new students you will be responsible for teaching them the basic kata.  Both Maekawa-sensei and I think you are ready for this.”

At the mention of being promoted Yahiko grinned.  “Finally!” he exclaimed, excited.  He had been anxious to take on students of his own but Kaoru had been hesitant, not knowing the future of the dojo and their school.  Now that they finally had some stability again she could move forward with her plans for completing Yahiko’s training and allowing him to teach Kamiya Kasshin-ryu.  Now all they needed were some students.

 _One step at a time,_ Kaoru thought.  Once the financial situation of the Kamiya-dojo had become well known, most students had stayed away.  No matter how good of a teacher Kaoru was, no one wanted to sign up for an already failing school.  

“Kaoru!” A voice called from behind them.  Both Kaoru and Yahiko turned when they heard her name.  Tae was moving quickly down the street waving at them.  Kaoru waved back as her friend crossed over to them.

“There you are,” said Tae.  “I was worried I would miss you before you left.”

“We are just heading to Dr. Genzai’s to drop off the key,” said Yahiko.  He glanced down the street.  “But I can do that and meet you at the Maekawa-dojo.”  Kaoru nodded and Yahiko left leaving the two women alone.

“How are you Kaoru?” asked Tae as soon as Yahiko was out of listening range.  Tae took Kaoru’s hands concern written all over her face.  Kaoru sighed unable to hide her feelings from her oldest and dearest friend.

“I’m better than I thought I would be,” admitted Kaoru.  “I’m still angry and I feel like if I stop I’m just going to cry.  But then I remind myself that it’s only a few years and I can do this.  Today was hard, but it’s almost over and I just want to move on.”  

Tae smiled softly at her friend.  “That’s the spirit.  Come on, I’ll walk you to the dojo.”

They walked in silence for a bit.  Kaoru could see Tae struggling with something and then not being able to handle it anymore asked her what was on her mind.  “Out with it Tae, what is it?”

“I’m sorry Kaoru, but I can’t help it.  Do you know who is renting the dojo?”  Tae asked eagerly.  Their neighbourhood was relatively quiet and news that an important government official would soon be living among them had caused quite a stir.  No one knew anything about the new Kamiya-dojo residents and rumours were running rampant.

“No, not really.  Dr Genzai thinks he’s with the police.  He’s being transferred to Tokyo with his wife and they wanted a large traditional house.  I don’t know much more than that.”  Kaoru shrugged.

“I wonder if he is a war hero from Kyoto?” mused Tae.  “I heard many of them from both the Ishin Shishi and Shinsengumi went into the police force after the fighting ended.”

“I don’t know,” said Kaoru slowly, surprised at the turn in conversation.  They had a common understanding to not discuss Kyoto and in particular anyone who came from that city.  It just seemed to trigger too many painful memories from over seven years ago.

Tae pressed on.  “Surely Dr. Genzai must know something! How interesting it would be to have someone from Kyoto here in our little neighbourhood.”  Kaoru just shook her head, trying to fight off the memories surfacing that just the mention of Kyoto would inevitably bring.  She didn’t need to relive those days, after all the pain she had put herself through the last few weeks packing up the dojo.  She tried to push the memories back but they broke free, flooding her with thoughts best left buried.  

The look on _his_ face, as she tugged him past their current location towards the river, after realizing that he had never been to a lantern festival.  Holding _his_ hand as the boats floated by.  The look in _his_ eyes as he brought his lips close to hers, equally as nervous about their first kiss.

The look of pain on _his_ face when she told him that she didn’t love him.

“Tae!” Kaoru almost shouted.  “I don’t know anything about people from Kyoto!  Would you please stop it!”  Kaoru picked up the pace, feeling her emotions close to the surface.  The cool facade that she had been trying to portray was cracking and right now she wanted to go lay down and not get up for a few days.

“Kaoru, I’m sorry,” Tae apologized.  “I was just asking a question.”

“You of all people should know not to talk to me about anyone from Kyoto!”  Kaoru attacked angrily, knowing that she was letting some of her frustrations out on Tae.  Bitter feelings came forward.  If Tae and her father hadn’t interfered, who knows what would have happened.

She could have been happy with a home and family of her own.

Or she could have been living alone, trying to support several children without a husband and disowned by her father.  Thoughts of Yahiko and how far his once-proud samurai family had fallen entered her mind.

Seeing the expression on Kaoru’s face, Tae realized what exactly Kaoru was upset about.  “Kaoru,” she said firmly, “what your father and I did in ending your engagement…”

“Was for my own good,” said Kaoru.  “I know that.”

“Then what is the problem?” asked Tae, a stern expression on her face. 

Kaoru sighed, giving up.  It was no use to bring up these old wounds.  _Those days are past_ , thought Kaoru.  _And I’ve forgiven Tae_.  It had taken a long time, but Kaoru had managed to forgive her friend for the part she played in helping to break off her ill-fated engagement.  

“It’s nothing,” said Kaoru.  “It’s been a long week and I’m just feeling it.”  She offered Tae a slight smile.

Tae’s look softened and she took Kaoru’s hands again.  “You are strong, Kaoru-chan.  Never forget that.”

They walked forward again, Tae changing the subject to the Akebeko and the new recipe’s they were trying at the family run restaurant.  Kaoru listened and nodded as her friend told her about the new customers that were coming in to the popular restaurant.

Soon they reached the gates of the Maekawa-dojo.  Kaoru turned to her friend.

“Will you come in?”  asked Kaoru.  “I’m sure Sayuri would be happy to have you for tea.”

A pained expression quickly crossed Tae’s face at the mention of Sayuri.  Besides Tae, Sayuri was Kaoru’s closest friend, and the two girls had grown up together.  Sayuri could be challenging at times, and most of the neighbourhood avoided her if they could, not wanting to listen to the constant complaints.

“I have to get back to the restaurant to prep for dinner.” Tae quickly gave her excuse.  Kaoru sighed, wishing more people would give Sayuri a chance.  Tae said her goodbyes and hurried away, leaving Kaoru alone.  Turning towards the gates, Kaoru looked at her new home and with no hesitation, pushed them open and stepped inside.

 

**Glossary**

 

Kenjutsu - umbrella term for all schools of Japanese swordsmanship

Kata - literally “form”, are the detailed choreographed patterns of movements practised either solo or in pairs.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Sorry this one is late! I posted it a few days ago on FF.net and didn't have time to post here. And now I start with the OC’s. I had originally tried to fit as many Ruroken characters in to the role of the Musgroves but it just wasn’t working. So I threw that out, and created some original characters to fill in the roles of Mary Musgrove and Louisa Musgrove. Honestly these two have been fun to write and when I even want to ring Sayuri’s neck sometimes, well I hope it goes over well. It’s a longer chapter and don’t worry, the even longer chapters are coming. Hope you all enjoy! I’m appreciating the feedback. 
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (honestly, I wouldn’t be doing this without her, thanks!!)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 3**  

 

Though better endowed than the elder sister,

Mary had not Anne's understanding nor temper. While well, and happy,

and properly attended to, she had great good humour and excellent spirits;

but any indisposition sunk her completely. She had no resources

for solitude; and inheriting a considerable share of the Elliot

self-importance, was very prone to add to every other distress

that of fancying herself neglected and ill-used.- Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

_Tokyo (formerly Edo), 1871_

  

“Hello?” Kaoru called as she walked into the courtyard at the Maekawa-dojo.  

“Kaoru?” a muffled voice called out. One of the shoji doors cracked open.“Are you finally here?”

Kaoru smiled and walked across the yard.She stepped out of her geta and up onto engawa, opening the shoji so she could see the person behind the door.Sayuri raised a hand to block out the sunlight.She was laying on a futon, fanning herself with the other hand.

“Hello Sayuri.”Kaoru stepped in to the room and closed the shoji door.The room was dark, the windows covered to try to block out the light.  

“It is too hot,” Sayuri complained, not even bothering to greet her friend.“How can you stand to be out in this heat.”

“I don’t mind it,” Kaoru knelt down next to the futon.“There is actually a nice breeze outside and it’s cooler than this room.”

“But it’s too bright out.”A pretty pout crossed Sayuri’s face.She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at Kaoru.“Maekawa was expecting you this morning.What took you so long?”

“I told him we would be by this afternoon at the latest.”Kaoru tugged on Sayuri’s sleeve.“Come let’s go sit outside where it’s cool.”Kaoru usually had endless patience for Sayuri’s antics but after leaving the dojo today she didn’t really feel like dealing with them.Fortunately Sayuri sat up and fixed the wrinkles in her kimono.

“I guess getting some fresh air will probably help my headache.The medicine Dr. Genzai gave me didn’t help.”Kaoru just nodded and led her friend out of the stifling room.It was cooler outside and in the distance Kaoru could hear a chime at the edge of the house gently swaying in the breeze.The two women sat down on a shaded portion of the engawa.

Sayuri had grown up near the Kamiya-dojo and being close in age, the two girls had played together quite often. Both girls had no other siblings and the families had raised them to consider each other as sisters.However, as they grew, differences in their upbringing and temperament of their parents became apparent.Kaoru had received a disciplined yet loving upbringing and had a level-headedness that Sayuri did not possess.Sayuri had been spoiled and been told how special she was.She expected everyone to notice and defer to her, and felt slighted when she wasn’t acknowledged.She had married Maekawa’s son Hiroki a few years back, with everyone agreeing that it had been an advantageous match.Sayuri had a large dowry and brought a large fortune to the Maekawa household.However, her good looks and large fortune soon weren’t enough to make up for her shallow and sometimes rude behaviour towards others.Being used to it, Kaoru tolerated it, even though Maekawa was not happy about his daughter-in-law’s outbursts.

“Where is Maekawa-san?” asked Kaoru, looking over the dojo grounds.The Maekawa-dojo was much larger than the Kamiya-dojo, with student quarters located just to the side of the dojo.The dojo was connected to the main house by a covered walkway.  

 “Hiroki had business down at the docks, and Maekawa went with him.They left me here all alone.”Sayuri whined.She knelt besides Kaoru and pulled a fan out of her obi.With a quick snap, she opened he fan, trying get some relief from the early summer heat.

“What about Misao and Akiko? I thought they were staying for the summer.”

“Misao will be here soon.She sent word that she would be leaving Kyoto at the end of the week.”Sayuri sighed and sat back.“Akiko arrived a few days ago but is already too busy to spend time with me.She left for the market this morning and I expect she will be back for dinner.”Sayuri turned towards Kaoru, regarding her carefully.

“Where is your student?The poor one you took in with no family. 

“Yahiko.” Kaoru corrected.Kaoru had more skill than most with dealing with her moods and insensitive comments.“He took the dojo key to Dr. Genzai.”

“So it’s settled then?” asked Sayuri.

“Yes,” Kaoru let out a deep breath.“The dojo will have new tenants by the end of the week.”

“So some government officials from Kyoto will be staying here soon?” Sayuri asked.Kaoru frowned at the thought of the ever present rumours running rampant in their neighbourhood over who exactly was renting the Kamiya-dojo.  

“Dr. Genzai hasn’t told me anything.Just that they wanted a large property and having a dojo was a welcome bonus.”  

“Well I guess we will meet them soon enough.I’m sure Maekawa will be the first to welcome them.Especially if they are important enough to help Hiroki’s businesses along.”

As the oldest son, Hiroki had been expected to carry on the Maekawa dojo and teaching from his father.But he had rejected this, instead investing in several small businesses that had prospered during the Meiji Restoration.Hiroki had capitalized on the rapid changes Japan was undergoing and secured his future.The businesses he oversaw supported the dojo and his family, allowing them to keep the dojo open, even though the number of students had dwindled.  

The women were interrupted in their conversation by the arrival of Maekawa.The older man grinned as he stepped through the gate and saw Kaoru sitting in the shade with Sayuri. 

“Kaoru!” Maekawa called as he walked over to the them.Kaoru stood up and bowed.

“Maekawa-sensei, thank you for welcoming myself and Yahiko in to your home.We will work hard to make your dojo proud.”Kaoru bowed back.The older man grinned even larger.

“You don’t need to be so formal Kaoru,” Maekawa laughed.“We are like family now and I’m happy to have you here.I’m sure you will definitely help liven up our dull lives!And now I don’t need to worry about you alone in that large dojo.I can keep an eye on you like I promised your father.”Maekawa had always been protective of Kaoru, even when she was a little girl. 

Kaoru blushed and thanked Maekawa again.He excused himself from the ladies and went into the house to relax before dinner.  

“I guess I should go check on dinner,” Sayuri sighed as she also stood up.“I had hoped Hiroki would take us out tonight to celebrate your arrival.But he said no.Honestly, we never go out anymore.I’m getting so tired of these boring walls.At least now I have you to keep me company.”

“Sayuri, I hope you know that I won’t have much time to sit with you.I have to spend my time teaching, if not here, than at the other dojo’s around Tokyo.I have to pay down my father’s debts.”

“Oh shush, Kaoru,” Sayuri said waving her hand as if dismissing that notion.“You’ll make more money renting out your home then teaching.I’ll speak with Maekawa and your student can do most of the teaching anyways.Now that you are out of that dojo and with me, I can concentrate on finding you a husband to take care of you.It’s a shame you’ve remained this unmarried for long.If you would just let me, I could find you a husband!”

Kaoru’s face paled.“I’d prefer if you wouldn’t Sayuri.I’m too old now to be a wife.”  

“Pfft, nonsenese,” Sayuri laughed.“Give me two months and you will be married.”

Kaoru sighed and opened her mouth to try and convince Sayuri that she was fine without a husband and at this point didn’t even want to be married anyways, but Sayuri walked away in search of the cook leaving Kaoru alone.

“Is she finally gone?” Kaoru jumped as she heard a whispered voice behind her.The shoji behind her slid open, revealing a teenage girl.

“Akiko!” Kaoru exclaimed.She stood up and embraced the other girl.“Sayuri said you were at the market.”

“I was, but I returned about an hour ago,” Akiko blushed as she returned Kaoru’s hug.At 17 years old, she was only five years younger than Kaoru but very pretty with large dark eyes, and long black hair that she wore loose around her shoulders.“I saw you come in but I didn’t want to talk to Sayuri.She’s done nothing but complain since I got here!”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad?” asked Kaoru.Akiko rolled her eyes.  

“She’s lazy.She doesn’t prepare the tea.She sits in her room all day. And when she is out all she does is complain.I don’t know how Uncle and Hiroki put up with her!Oh Kaoru, I much would have preferred to have you as my cousin.”

“Akiko!” Kaoru said sternly.“Don’t say that.I know Sayuri can be…difficult.But she is a my oldest friend!”

“I’m already tired of her,” Akiko admitted, “And I’ve only been here a few days.At least you will be living here now.Uncle told me about what happened.I’m so sorry Kaoru. I can’t imagine how hard this is on you.”

Kaoru smiled at the younger womans concern. “Now that I’m here, I feel like I can finally start moving forward again.”

“Good!With you staying with us, maybe Sayuri will back off on trying to find me a husband.”The other girl grinned.She had obviously overheard all of Kaoru’s conversation with Sayuri. 

“Not you too,” Kaoru groaned.“I don’t need a husband.No one seems to understand that.And not like I can find one with pretty girls like you running around.”

Akiko laughed.“Ha!You’re still pretty Kaoru.I just wish you wouldn’t wear your hair up like that.”Akiko reached up and tugged on Kaoru’s hair that was pulled back and confined in a tight bun.“It looks so much better like how you used to wear it.”

“Ribbons are for young girls, with no cares,” countered Kaoru.“I’m much too old to only be concerned with festivals and handsome business men.”

“No one is ever too old for that!” declared Akiko.Kaoru couldn’t help it but she laughed at Akiko’s enthusiasm.Over the past few years Akiko had been staying with her Uncle during the summer.Kaoru had watched as she had grown from a shy girl to a confident young woman.Akiko knew her own mind and wasn’t afraid to voice her opinion.She reminded Kaoru of a younger version of herself…

Before _he_ had come to stay the summer.

“Did Sayuri show you your rooms?” asked Akiko, oblivious to the distressed look on Kaoru’s face.“Let me take you there so you can get settled before dinner.”Akiko took Kaoru’s hands and pulled her towards the rooms alongside the dojo.The dojo was quite large with the training hall separate from the family home.There were student quarters off to the side where Kaoru and Yahiko would live, attached to the dojo by a covered walk.Once, all of the dojo students would stay and train at the dojo, but now only a few of them lived there.There was ample room for Kaoru and Yahiko there.They would each have a small room, and a joined sitting room where they could eat and have visitors.It was smaller then Kaoru was used to, but clean and comfortable.

Akiko left Kaoru at her room to organize her things before dinner.She had sent over a some boxes a few days ago and she spent the next hour unpacking.She set out her yukata for later and arranged the few personal items in her room.Kaoru set out the ornate mirror and lacquer box her father had given her for her birthday a few years ago.Sitting herself before her mirror, she pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it spill down over her shoulder, remembering Akiko’s earlier words about her hair.  

Once she had been considered a great beauty, with her long black hair and rare blue eyes. From a distance she was highly regarded by many young men in the neighbourhood and she knew that a few had inquired to her father about making her their wife.However, when they got close, they could see the deep sorrow in her eyes and soon any interest they may have seen in her beauty faded.

A few years ago, her youthful glow had faded and now she was just another unmarried woman, trying to make her way in this new age.She had resigned herself to living her life with her father and never marrying.Once that decision had been made she left behind her youthful look including her ribbons and ponytail and started to wear her hair in a more mature style.

Brushing her hair, she stopped and gathered it in her hands, pulling it up to her head in her once familiar ponytail.It did made her look younger, as the style highlighted her eyes and cheeks. _Maybe I should start wearing my hair like this again_ , Kaoru mused.A light tappingat the doorway interrupted her thoughts.

Yes?” Kaoru called as she quickly twisted her hair back up and pinned it on top of her head.

“Maekawa-sama wanted me to let you know dinner was ready,” a young girl squeaked, one of the cook’s helpers.Kaoru thanked her and rose from beside her mirror, her hair now secured in place.She left the room and went to join the other members of the house for dinner.

 

**Glossary**

 

Engawa - refers to the typically wooden strip of flooring immediately before windows and storm shutters inside traditional Japanese rooms

Geta - traditional form of Japanese footwear that resemble both clogs and flipflops

Futon - traditional Japanese bed that consists of a thin mattress and quilted blankets and is placed on the floor

Shoji - a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo

Yukata - a casual summer kimono usually made out of cotton worn by both men and women

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Two in one day!!! I just finished writing a really difficult later chapter so I thought in celebration I would post the next one for everyone. Thanks for all the feedback so far. This is the last of the “intro” chapters. When setting this up I knew I had a lot of characters , relationships and situations to introduce and I wanted to break it up, so that might seem why it is a bit slow. Don’t worry, the pace picks up after this, and Kenshin will be in the next chapter, in a really big way. 
> 
> Also posted on FF.net.
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (thanks for being amazingly supportive and listening to my “omg I just got an evil idea” rants)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

 

"A few months more, and he, perhaps,

may be walking here." - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

_Tokyo, 1871_

 

Kaoru headed over to the main house.  Despite her protests and desire to not be a burden, Maekawa had insisted that her and Yahiko take their meals with the family.  Maekawa wanted her to feel welcome here and she had stopped arguing with him after Yahiko had made a very loud and very rude comment about her lack of skills in the kitchen.  She had relented much to Maekawa and Yahiko’s delights.

“Hello?” Kaoru called as she entered the hall.

“In here!” Sayuri yelled through the shoji.  Kaoru pulled it open and entered the dining room.  Several dishes of food were set out on a low square table along with large pots of rice and soup.  Sayuri was kneeling by the rice, while Akiko was passing bowls of soup around.  

“There you are!” exclaimed Sayuri.  “I told that girl to go find you a half hour ago.  Honestly how hard is it to walk across the courtyard.  Come sit.  Where is Yahiko?  Does he have to work tonight?  Do I need to save him some food for later?  How much does that boy eat?”

Kaoru grinned and held up her hands, willing her friend to calm down.  “Easy Sayuri, I’m sure Yahiko won’t be long.  That walking stomach won’t miss any meals.”  Kaoru sat down next to Sayuri, helping her to serve the bowls of rice to the rest of the family.  

Next to Sayuri sat her husband Hiroki.  He was tall like his father, and was considered quite handsome in the neighbourhood.  As his businesses had succeeded he had adopted a more western style of dress.  Today he sat in a stiff jacket and tie.  Hiroki greeted Kaoru with a polite nod.  

“I trust you have settled in?” he asked, as he reached for a piece of fish.

“Yes, and thank you again for letting Yahiko and I stay here and teach,” Kaoru stated.  She didn’t know if she would ever stop thanking Maekawa and Hiroki for their generosity.  

“Kaoru,” laughed Maekawa.  “You are like family to us!  Right, Hiroki?  This is the least we could do.”

“Yes, Father,” said Hiroki, a little more solemnly.  “Just like family.”  Kaoru avoided his gaze.  No one else noticed the bitter flash in his eyes.

“So Kaoru,” asked Akiko, “are you just teaching here or will you be back at other schools?”

“Well,” started Kaoru, but before she could answer the question, Sayuri jumped in.

“Kaoru isn’t going to have time to teach,” Sayuri declared.  “I am going to find her a husband.  Then she can give up this silly teaching and raise a family like she should be doing.”

Kaoru tried not to let any offence be shown on her face.  It had been years since anyone had been interested in making her an offer of marriage.  She still had a dowry and it had remained untouched, even though the dojo was in debt.  Dr. Genzai was adamant that that money not be used as Kaoru’s father had made him promise that Kaoru would be provided for.  Kaoru was long past the typical age people got married, and knew that her prospects were very slim now.  She was resigned to the fact that she may never be married or have a family of her own.  The dojo was her priority and Yahiko was both her surrogate brother and son.  She didn’t have time to focus on a husband or even finding one, despite the financial stability marriage would bring.

“Now, now, dear daughter,” Maekawa assured Sayuri, noticing the look on Kaoru’s face.  “Kaoru only just got here.  And she’s been through some rather trying times.  Let her adjust to these changes before we force more on her.”

Sayuri glared at her father-in-law but spoke no more.  She picked up her rice bowl and started eating, and Kaoru knew she would get an earful later about how no one else had her best interests at heart besides her friend.

Hiroki changed the subject and the men spoke about the latest shipments coming in to the warehouses and how they might expand some of the business to the port city of Yokohama.  The women sat in silence and ate, not being able to contribute much to the conversation.

As the meal was finished and the dishes taken away, Sayuri and Akiko brought out some tea for the family to share.  Despite being slightly uncomfortable earlier, Kaoru was starting to relax and knew that this would become more familiar and normal as time passed.  She was eager for tomorrow, as she wanted to get back to teaching so she could focus on getting the dojo out of debt.

Kaoru was interrupted by these thoughts by the arrival of Yahiko.  It was getting late and she was starting to wonder where he was. 

“Ah, young Yahiko!” exclaimed Maekawa.  “Welcome.  Please join us!  Do you need to eat?”

“Thank you Maekawa-sensei,” said Yahiko, bowing deeply.  He sat down next to Kaoru, and declined the food saying that he had already ate.  Kaoru was instantly on alert that something was wrong, since Yahiko never declined a meal.

“Did you drop off the key at Dr. Genzai’s,” Kaoru asked cautiously.

“Yea,” Yahiko hesitated.  He looked at Kaoru and she could see it in his face.  “They were there.”

“They?” asked Sayuri butting in to the conversation.  “Who are you talking about?”  Hiroki hushed his wife, gesturing for Yahiko to continue.

“The new tenants of Kamiya-dojo,” Yahiko continued.  “They were at Dr. Genzai’s.”

A collective gasp broke out among everyone.  Even the Maekawa’s had gleefully guessed who the new tenants would be.  Speculation had run wild, with rumours of everyone from a crippled veteran to a former warlord spreading through out the town.

“Well boy, don’t keep us in suspense,” said Maekawa.  “Who were they?”

Yahiko glanced at Kaoru, before continuing.  She gave him a slight nod, trying to show that she was okay. 

“When I got to Dr. Genzai’s, Saitou-san and his wife were there.  He’s some sort of special police officer and just got transferred here from Kyoto.”

“Just a police officer?” exclaimed Sayuri, “That’s not interesting at all.”  

“Saitou,” said Maekawa thoughtfully, “was he a rather tall man?”

“Yea,” said Yahiko.  “I guess so.” 

“During the Bakumatsu, the third captain of the Shinsengumi was a man named Saitou,” Maekawa mused.  “Fierce warrior.  Few could match him.  I wonder if it is the same man?” 

“An actual member of the Shinsengumi now a police officer?” said Hiroki doubtfully.

“I doubt he is just a police officer,” Maekawa tapped the table in thought.  “This is very interesting!  He must have deep connections to the government to be a surviving member of the Shinsengumi and now employed by them.  We will have to go introduce ourselves as soon as they are moved in.”

“What was his wife like?” asked Akiko.

“Tokio-san seemed nice,” Yahiko shrugged, not really knowing what to say as Akiko pressed him for more.  “She asked about the dojo, once she found out who I was.”

The family tried to get more information out of Yahiko, but he didn’t have much more to say about the new neighbours.  Saitou was tall and smoked cigarettes.  His wife Tokio was friendly and had a nice smile.  Anything else they would have to find out for themselves.

“See Kaoru,” said Maekawa.  “This is all going to work out for the best.  I’m sure Saitou and his wife will take great care of the dojo.”

“That’s a relief.  I’m glad to know that the house is in good hands,” Kaoru tried to be cheerful but found that she had finally run out of the ability to cope with everything.  She stood and excused herself saying that she was tired after the long day.   Yahiko also joined her and they wished the Maekawa family goodnight.

Back in their rooms, Kaoru helped Yahiko get settled, and then went to her own room.  It had been a long exhausting day and all she wanted was to sleep to try and escape everything, if only for a moment.  Sleep came eventually, but all Kaoru could dream about was walking through her house, seeing ghosts of the past in halls.

 

******

 

The next few days passed in a blur for Kaoru, which she was grateful.  She had scheduled a lot of classes, to both meet her students at the Maekawa-dojo and to keep herself busy.  It seemed every day someone would stop by with news of the new tenants at the Kamiya-dojo.  Tokio had quickly set up her household and as was polite, people had began to visit them to meet the new neighbours.  Kaoru had declined going with Maekawa when he stated that he was going to visit them one morning with Hiroki, knowing that it would be too uncomfortable to show up at her former house uninvited.

It was late in the afternoon when Maekawa and Hiroki returned.  Both Akiko and Sayuri were sitting on the engawa working on some kimono’s that needed mending.  Kaoru and Yahiko were finishing cleaning the dojo.  The doors were open and Kaoru could hear Sayuri greet her husband and father-in-law when they returned.

“About time you got back!” Sayuri called to her husband.  “Well?  Tell me everything!”

“Yes, yes,” said Hiroki, trying to placate his wife.

“They will be fine neighbours,” Maekawa offered.  “And you will get your chance to meet them.  We have been invited to join them and their friends for dinner later this week.”

Sayuri squealed with excitement and even Akiko cheered at the idea of meeting these new and important additions to the neighbourhood.

“You’re invited too, Kaoru,” Maekawa called to where Kaoru was standing at the dojo entrance.  “Tokio-san is very eager to meet you!”  

Kaoru tried to smile slightly.  She knew that she would eventually meet Saitou and Tokio, and she couldn’t avoid them forever.  But it was still too soon for her.  She needed more time.  The days had passed by, while she stayed busy, but during the nights she couldn’t help and feel like a failure but knowing that she was fortunate to have such giving friends.

“But that isn’t our only news,” said Maekawa, breaking out in to a grin.  “Tokio said she was expecting a visitor in a few days, who would be staying with them for the summer.”

“Oh, who is that?” asked Sayuri.  “Yamagata-san himself isn’t coming is he?”

“No, my dear daughter,” said Maekawa.  “But Yahiko will be excited to know who it is!”

“Oi?” said Yahiko, stepping over to where Maekawa was.  Kaoru followed him down, curious to know who else would be there.

“Yes, the true hero of Kyoto!” Maekawa clapped his hands in glee.  “We will soon have the greatest swordsman of our time here!”

Kaoru froze.  _No,_ she thought.  _Not him.  Not in the dojo.  Not walking those halls.  Please don’t let it be him._   Kaoru willed Maekawa not to say _his_ name, knowing that now, after so much time and after her fortunes had fallen so far past _his_ , she could not handle knowing that _he_ would be staying in the place where she had broken _his_ heart.

“Himura Battousai!” 

 

 

**Glossary**

 

Engawa - refers to the typically wooden strip of flooring immediately before windows and storm shutters inside traditional Japanese rooms

Shoji - a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Persuasion is one of my favourite novels but my one complaint, and this is because I’m such a massive romantic with over-enthusiastic shipper tendencies, is that we never get any details on how Anne and Wentworth fell in love. It basically comes down to a few lines consisting of they met, they fell in love. That’s it. This is unique in all of Austen’s works because the rest of her stories are about how the characters fall in love and/or realize they love each other, usually following some sort of societal scandal.
> 
> Anyways the lack of detail about the “how” kind of always bugged me so when I started plotting this story out, I decided to take some creative liberties. Think of this as my homage to the manga “Remembrance “ arc. I hope you enjoy these next couple of chapters because they have been my favourites so far. Dorky teenage Kenshin is just way too much fun.
> 
> And in case I’m not explicitly clear in this flashback, both Kenshin and Kaoru are 14. I also have to go back and fix the years on the previous chapters. Once I got my hands on a proper timeline (thanks to Animaniacal) I realized the math wasn’t working My apologies. I’m trying to stick as close to the manga timeline as I can.
> 
> Also posted to FF.net
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (the one, the only, and soon to be published best beta out there!)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 5**

 

He was, at that time, a remarkably fine

young man, with a great deal of intelligence, spirit, and brilliancy; - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

_Edo, 1863_

 

Himura Kenshin looked up at the gate, peering out from under the wide brim of his hat.  He had been travelling with Katsura Kogoro for almost three weeks now.  Katsura had said they would be going to Kyoto, but just before they had set out, their plans had changed and they had travelled to Edo instead.

“When the time is right, we will go to Kyoto,” Katsura had told him.  “And then, with the strength of your sword, we will bring about a new age for all of Japan.”

Kenshin had nodded and followed Katsura.  The journey had been un-eventful and at every village inn they had stopped at, it seemed Katsura would spend most of the evening talking to various people about the Ishin Shishi and their goals for restoring the Emperor to power.

“Kamiya-dojo,” Kenshin read out loud.  He looked over at Katsura, who had unfastened his hat and pulled it off his head.

“Come, Kamiya-san is an old friend,” said Katsura.  “We will spend part of the summer here before we travel to Kyoto.”  Katsura pushed open the gate and stepped inside.  Kenshin followed.

The dojo grounds were tidy and were kept.  The training hall was on the opposite side of the house.  A separate bathhouse and storehouse filled the courtyard.  Even though it was not as grand as some of the other dojo’s they had passed, the dojo seemed to exude a sense of pride that Kenshin found oddly comforting.  So much had changed for him in such a short time, he found himself actually looking forward to spending some time in one place before they left for Kyoto.

Before he would have to take up his sword for the Ishin Shishi.

Before he would become a hitokiri.

When Katsura had made him the offer to join their cause as an assassin, he had agreed without hesitation.  Once he had been shown to his room in the inn, and the excitement of the day had worn off he realized what exactly he had agreed to.  His hands had started to shake when he realized that soon those very hands would be taking lives in the name of the Ishin Shishi’s punishment.

Kenshin was interrupted by his thoughts as a tall man exited the house, greeting Katsura by name.  The two men embraced and Katsura had a rare smile on his face as they pulled apart. 

“Kamiya, it has been far too long,” said Katsura. 

“It has.  Welcome to my home.  Please stay as long as you wish,” Kamiya turned and looked past Katsura towards Kenshin.

“Who’s the boy?” asked Kamiya, looking at the slight red-headed young man.

“Himura Kenshin,” said Katsura and on hearing his name, Kenshin bowed deep.  He could feel Kamiya staring at him.  Kenshin knew that his small build and red hair made him stand out. 

“He’s just a child,” said Kamiya coldly.  “Katsura, what are you thinking?”  He turned towards Katsura an angry look on his face.  

“I am not a child,” muttered Kenshin under his breath, before Katsura could reply.  He knew he was small, and because of his short stature most people he had met mistook him for a child but he was almost a man.  Apparently he wasn’t quiet enough in his retort, as Kamiya stopped and turned towards him.

“What did you just say?” came the stern question from the much larger man.  He came up to Kenshin, pulling himself up to his full height.  It reminded Kenshin of how his Master would try to intimidate him with his height.  

Kenshin raised his chin defiantly at the older man.  Whether it was his Master or someone else, Kenshin had vowed never to be intimidated by anyone ever again.  He was his own man now, and was capable of making his own decisions and more than capable of backing them up.  “I’m not a child.  I’m almost fifteen.”

“You think you are a man?” asked Kamiya.  Kenshin narrowed his eyes and tensed, not knowing where this would go.

“I am,” he said, not willing to back down.  He felt like he was being tested, from the dark look in the much larger man’s face.  Katsura stood to the side, his face betraying nothing.

“You may think you are, boy,” said Kamiya.  “But you are far from it.”  Kamiya looked Kenshin over once more and turned towards Katsura.  

“Come, let’s go inside Kamiya.  Let me explain this to you.”  Katsura suggested. Kamiya just crossed his arms and huffed.  Together the two men walked towards an open room along the side of the house, leaving Kenshin in the courtyard.

“Himura, why don’t you go to the dojo.” Katsura turned to him.  “We’ll be here for a few weeks at least, and you might want to get acquainted with the training hall.  It will give you space to practice.”  Kenshin nodded and turned the opposite way towards the dojo.  His heart was racing and working through some kata would help to calm him down.

The doors were closed but Kenshin could hear noise inside coming from the gentle footfalls of someone moving through a kata.  He quietly approached and opened the shoji to look inside.  Inside was a small figure dressed in training armor, with the full face guard covering their face.  They were working through a rather difficult kata, the bokken moving forward in a quick repeat of several forward slashes.  The kata was quite complex and Kenshin stood in appreciation for a few moments before the other person noticed. 

Kenshin stepped in to the training hall.  He hadn’t seen many other swordsmen in his travels with Katsura to Edo.  The last time he had truly practiced against someone was the last few days with his Master.  Kenshin didn’t want to think about the last heated words with Hiko and quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

“That was well executed,” said Kenshin.  The kata wasn’t complicated as the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu but it had a lot of variation and complex moves.  Kenshin could tell that the person in front of him was well trained and proficient in their forms.

“Thank you,” came the muffled voice from behind the face mask.  Kenshin couldn’t see his face, but from the body language he could tell the comment was appreciated.

“Would you like to spar a bit,” Kenshin asked as he set his katana down and picked up a bokken.  The armored figure nodded and made their way to the centre of the dojo.  Kenshin moved opposite of them and they both bowed.  The other figure stood centred with their bokken in front of them.  Kenshin put his to his side, ready to draw quickly in the style that he favoured.

Moments passed as the two swordsmen sized each other.  The mask over the other’s face hid their expressions but Kenshin focused his senses, waiting for the inevitable tension that preceded an attack.  A few more moments passed and suddenly the other person sprung at him, their bokken over their head head and coming down in a wide swing towards his shoulder.  Kenshin moved slightly, and the strike missed his shoulder by fractions.  Another swing towards his side quickly followed, forcing Kenshin to draw his bokken to block the attack.  He kept on the defensive, as he quickly saw that this style did not lend itself easy to openings for attack. 

Kenshin and the armored figure danced around each other, Kenshin still parrying the attacks.  The other swordsman wasn’t as fast as Kenshin, but their strikes were strong.  Kenshin could feel his opponent getting frustrated that he wouldn’t attack.  They pressed their attack, letting the growing anger fuel their strikes.

Then, Kenshin saw an opening as the armored swordsman over extended on a strike, their left foot pivoting slightly too far.  Kenshin ducked the attack and spun, his red hair whipping past his shoulder.  So caught up in the fight he didn’t realize how much strength and speed he had channelled into the attack.  He was used to sparring with his Master and there had been very few times when Kenshin had produced enough force to even knock Hiko back slightly.  The swordsman tried to block the attack but his bokken was shattered by the force of the blow, and threw him back towards the wall.  The helmet fell to the floor and Kenshin’s eyes widened in shock at his opponents face.

“What sort of move was that?” gasped the girl.  She winced in pain as she tried to stand up.  Finally coming to his senses Kenshin dropped his bokken and ran over to help her up.

“I’m sorry.  I’m so so sorry,” Kenshin apologized over and over again, as he helped the girl to her feet.  Not even a few weeks away from his Master and he had already broken one of the earliest lessons that had been drilled in to him.  _Never use your sword against those weaker than you._ Kenshin could hear Hiko’s chiding voice in his head.

“I know how to take a hit,” came the annoyed reply, as the girl pushed him away slightly.  Her blue eyes met his and Kenshin could see she was trying to hold back tears from the pain.  Kenshin stepped back and watched as she stretched slightly trying trying to find some relief.

“Kaoru??” came a panicked voice from outside of the dojo.  Kamiya came rushing in to the dojo with Katsura by his side.  “We heard a crash.  What’s going on in here?”  Kamiya’s eyes narrowed as he took in the scene with the broken bokken and the wincing girl.

“We were sparring,” Kaoru reassured Kamiya.  “He caught me and I took a hit.”

“Are you okay?” Kamiya took the girl, Kaoru’s shoulders in his hands.  Seeing them together Kenshin could see the resemblance and his mind clicked, as he realized that she was Kamiya’s daughter.  _Oh no_ , thought Kenshin, as he could feel himself growing nervous at the thought of having caused harm to the much larger man’s daughter.

“Yes, I’m fine.  Really, Father.  It’s okay.”  Kaoru smiled slightly at her father, who was still checking her over for any other injuries and batted his hands away.   Kenshin glanced at Katsura who had an amused expression on his face.   Katsura coughed slightly and Kamiya introduced him to his daughter. 

“This is Katsura Kogoro, an old friend.” Kamiya indicated Katsura, who bowed to the young woman.  “And this,” Kamiya paused and frowned as he motioned towards Kenshin,  “is Himura Kenshin.  They are travelling to Kyoto, but will be staying with us a few weeks.” 

“I see,” said Kaoru, regarding both Kenshin and Katsura.  “Please excuse me.”  Kaoru bowed stiffly and made her way out of the dojo.  As soon as she left, Kenshin could feel Kamiya’s glare on him.

“What were you thinking,” Kamiya stated harshly.  “From what Katsura tells me of your sword style she is no where near your level and yet you spar with her?  I should throw you out on to the street, boy!”

“I’m deeply sorry,” said Kenshin, not needing Kamiya to berate him for his actions.  Kenshin was already doing a grand job himself.  “She was dressed in full training armor and I didn’t know she was your daughter.  I thought she was a student in the dojo.”

“That is no excuse,” said Kamiya. 

“Please, Kamiya,” Katsura stepped forward.  “It was an honest mistake.  Did we not ever lose ourselves sparring when we were youths?”

“Yes, but I never threw you in to a wall.”

“See Kamiya.  This is what I meant.  Himura is unlike any swordsman I’ve ever seen and his is the strength that we need to win our revolution,” Katsura stated.  “He did this with a wooden sword.  When he wields an actual blade he is un-matched.”

“I don’t know who is the bigger fool.  That boy for not knowing his own strength or you for pulling him in to your revolution.  One day you will have to face the consequences of using children to do your dirty work.”  The two men glared at each other, Kenshin forgotten at the side. 

“Do you wish for us to leave,” Katsura challenged.  Katsura may have resigned himself to becoming a figurehead for the Ishin Shishi, but he was still an accomplished samurai and warrior.  He projected calmness but underneath it was a will of iron, which was difficult for most men to resist.   Kenshin stood in awe as the two men engaged in a silent battle of wills, but after a tense few moments, Kamiya relented.

“I promised you a safe house for the summer, Katsura.”  Kamiya sighed and gestured towards Katsura.  “And I will honor  my word.  Come my old friend, it’s too late in the day to be arguing philosophy.  Let’s go find some sake and food and speak of easier things.”

“You don’t have to agree with my methods, Kamiya,” Katsura stated.  “But my reasons are just.  People like Himura are going to help us achieve a new era in Japan.”  The two men stepped out of the dojo and made their way to the main house, leaving Kenshin behind.

Not knowing what else to do Kenshin set about tidying up the dojo from the fight, gathering up the broken pieces of the shattered bokken.  After the floor was swept clear, he sat in the middle of the dojo, trying to calm his thoughts.  Hiko’s voice in his head still raged, unrelenting.   Closing his eyes he was instantly back at that mountain hut, with Hiko’s voice as sharp as the sword that attacked him, drilling in the teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  _Protect those that you love.  Never use the sword for personal gain.  A swordsman is selfless._   Knowing that only one thing would truly quiet his mind, Kenshin got up and grabbed his katana.

Kenshin stood in the center of the dojo, sword at the ready.  He closed his eyes, taking several deep breathes.  Like a spring tightly coiled he moved forward suddenly, working through the movements that had been drilled repeatedly into him by his Master.

As his muscles warmed up, he increased the complexity and speed.  Soon he was moving back and forth across the dojo, and with the movements, he felt his mind finally quieting.  His guilt from hitting Kaoru finally relented, and for the first time in a long time he felt relaxed.  

So caught up with his practice, he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone until he heard a slight feminine cough from the doorway.  

“Hi.”  Kaoru said.  She stepped in to the dojo  She was dressed in a kimono and had her hair up in a ponytail, a brightly coloured ribbon hanging down beside her dark ebony locks.  Kenshin bowed deep, the manners drilled in to him by Hiko finally kicking in to place.

“Kaoru-san, please accept my most humble apology for my actions during our match.  If I had known that you were a girl,”  he began as he straightened up but Kaoru interrupted him with a raised hand.

“You wouldn’t have sparred with me?” Kaoru said, a slight smirk on her face.  Then she broke out into a large grin.  “That was the best fight I’ve ever been in.  You have to teach me that move!”

“Oro?”

Kaoru waved off his confused expression and continued on.  “Most men I spar with go easy on me.  What was it?  How did you find an opening?”

“You’re not upset?” Kenshin was very confused.

“About what?  That you treated me like a real opponent?  Never!  So tell me!” Kaoru looked at him expectantly. 

“Tell you what?” 

“How you broke my attack?”

Kenshin blinked and scratched his head.  “Well, on that last sword strike you overextended your reach and that caused you to pivot your left foot out of form.”

“I knew it!” Kaoru said.  Kenshin could only stand there stunned as Kaoru continued pacing around the dojo.  “I figured that the step was too much but Father wouldn’t listen to me.  Of course it was, I don’t have his reach.  Oh, I can’t wait to tell him I was right.  You have to adjust the form to fit the size of the person, not the other way around.  Of course I overextended myself!”

“I still can’t believe you aren’t mad” asked Kenshin.  “I threw you into a wall.”  

“Of course not,” she replied.  “I knew something was out of sync with that form but I couldn’t figure it out.  Tomorrow, we’ll spar again and this time I won’t lose.”

Kenshin held up his hands, a shocked look on his face.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What?” asked Kaoru.  “You have to!  No one else will spar with me!”

“But what if I hit you again?”

“I should hope you do!” said Kaoru boldy.  “I can’t train properly if no one is going to hit me.” She got up close in Kenshin’s face, a fiery expression on her face.  Kenshin swallowed nervously at how close she was.  Kaoru picked up on it and blushed, stepping back.  An awkward silence fell between them.

“So, uhm,” Kaoru started.  “Father said you are staying here for a while before you go to Kyoto?”

Kenshin nodded.  “Katsura said we will be here for a few weeks at least.  Maybe even the summer.”

“Well,” said Kaoru, looking Kenshin up and down.  He tried not to fidget at her gaze but she was making him increasingly nervous. “Maybe we should re-introduce ourselves.”  Noticing Kenshin’s confused expression she continued.

“We didn’t really get off on the right foot.”  Kaoru stepped up to him and bowed.

“My name is Kamiya Kaoru.  Pleased to meet you.”

Finally clueing in, Kenshin repeated her movement, bowing deep.

“I am Himura Kenshin.  Pleased to meet you too.”

Kaoru giggled as he stood up, his bow low and formal.  As he raised his eyes, Kenshin felt his breath leave his body in an audible whoosh, as he was greeted by a huge smile on Kaoru’s face.  It was like the sun shining down after a long grey winter and he couldn’t name the feelings that it brought forward suddenly from deep inside him.

_This summer_ , he mused, as Kaoru grabbed his hand and tugged him out of dojo laughing, _is going to be interesting._

 

 

**Glossary**

 

Hitokiri - translates to “manslayer”, also used to indicate an assassin

Ishin Shihi - group of political activists in the late Edo period


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: This chapter was born purely from the fact that Jane Austen did not have enough sword fights. Thanks everyone for the reviews and for following. So happy that everyone is enjoying this so far.
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (check out her new website, link on her profile page!)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Some violence and mild swearing.  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

Half the sum of attraction, on either side, might have

been enough, for he had nothing to do, and she had hardly anybody to love;

but the encounter of such lavish recommendations could not fail. - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

_Edo, 1863_

 

After a few weeks at the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin found himself settling in to the easy routine.  Every other day or so, the dojo was filled with the sounds of the students practicing.  Kenshin had spent several afternoons watching Kaoru and her father teach.  A few of the students had given him curious glances as to his presence and he didn’t know what excuse they gave for his being there, but he enjoyed watching them go through their drills and kata. His own training had been one of solitude with only his Master to keep him company.  The training had been harsh and disciplined, and while training at the Kamiya-dojo was strict, the students left with easy smiles and the satisfaction of practicing hard and receiving praise for their effort.

During this time, Katsura and Kenshin hadn’t strayed far from the dojo.  Kenshin was allowed to come and go as he pleased, but Katsura had stayed mostly within the confines of the dojo’s walls.  He received numerous messengers with updates on recruitment and the current conditions in Kyoto.  A few quiet meetings had also been held at the Kamiya-dojo, with Katsura and sometimes Kamiya himself sitting with with their visitors till the late hours of the night.

When the dojo wasn’t in use for teaching, Kenshin had taken the time to practice himself.  Kaoru would practice with him, and despite Kenshin being unwilling to spar against her, they had trained through their various styles in tandem.

Their first awkward meeting had been long forgotten, and Kenshin and Kaoru had quickly become fast friends.  Kaoru teased him about his guarded nature and under her laughing looks he had relaxed.  He talked of growing up with Hiko, and his training.  She spoke of her home and family, speaking wistfully of her mother who had died when she was very young.  The discussed the philosophy of their schools, and though he knew the true nature of kenjutsu, he couldn’t help but think wistfully of the day when swords could be used to protect, but without bloodshed.  That was an ideal worth fighting for, worth changing the world for, but Kenshin wasn’t that naive to think that they could get there without lives being lost.  This was still how the world worked.  Kaoru hadn’t asked what exactly his role would be in the revolution and after hearing about “the sword that protects life” he didn’t know if he wanted to answer her.  Right now, Kyoto seemed so far away.

Today he was accompanying Kaoru in to town.  He hadn’t explored much of Edo since he arrived and Kaoru had said she would show him around while she had some errands to run.  After lunch they had set out, casually strolling through the streets, while Kaoru told him about the various neighbours and households.

“My friend Sayuri lives here,” Kaoru gestured to a rather grand house.  “She’s gone for the summer to visit her aunt.  It’s too bad, I think she would have liked you.”

Kenshin nodded and kept pace as they walked towards the market.  Kaoru greeted a few people they passed and Kenshin tried not to blush as he got some odd looks from Kaoru’s neighbours.  Kaoru didn’t even seem to notice the double-takes at her red-haired companion.

They rounded a corner and Kaoru stopped, quickly reaching out a hand on Kenshin’s arm to stop him also.  Up ahead was a group of young men, laughing and joking.  They were dressed like common samurai and a few carried swords, similar to the ones at his hip.  Kaoru tensed and took a step back, tugging on his sleeve.

“Let’s go this way, Kenshin,” she quickly whispered, trying to get back around the stone corner and to a different alley before they were noticed.  It was too late though, and one of the young men called out her.

“Hey Kaoru-chan,” one of the men called as he sauntered up.  He was well over a head taller than Kenshin, and had a leering look on his face.  Kenshin could feel the tension rolling off of Kaoru and whatever their history, he did not like it.  He shifted his stance slightly, shielding his eyes behind his long red bangs.

“Hello Ryota,” Kaoru replied.  Kaoru stood straight, projecting an image of calm.  Kenshin could see her fists clenched at the edge of her sleeves and he didn’t need to read her ki to know that something was definitely wrong.

“Where you been hiding Kaoru-chan?  We missed you.”  Ryota gave her a mock pout.

“Teaching.” 

“Still pretending to be a swordsman?”

“It’s not pretending, I’m an assistant-master,” Kaoru replied defiantly.  “Nice to see you, but we should be going.”  Kaoru tried to step back but was blocked by Ryota’s friends.  They had moved around them and now surrounded Kenshin and Kaoru.  Fortunately they had been focusing on Kaoru and hadn’t payed much attention to Kenshin.

“Not so fast, Kaoru-chan,” said Ryota.  “We haven’t had a chance to chat about what happened last time.”  He stepped menacingly closer, his eyes narrowing.

“I warned you not to touch me,” said Kaoru.

“Oh Kaoru-chan, it was just a friendly hug.”

“Like the one you gave Mariko?”

“Well, maybe not that friendly,” Ryota smirked.  “She asked for it you know.  Not my problem she didn’t like what she asked for.”

“We really should be going now,” said Kaoru.  She tried to step forward past Ryota but he grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly towards him.

“No, I don’t think so,” said Ryota.  “If you want to act like a man, with your stupid swordstyle, then you should know what happens when a man hits another man.”  Ryota raised his hand, a dark look on his face.

A fierce feeling of protectiveness surged through Kenshin, hitting him like a high wave during a winter storm.  _This ends now,_ he thought, finally speaking.

“Let her go.” 

Ryota stopped, and looked over Kaoru towards Kenshin.  He took in the diminutive red-head and laughed.

“And who are you?” Ryota asked incredulous.  “Another girl playing dress-up?”

“No,” said Kenshin.  He raised his eyes and fixed Ryota with a harsh stare.  “Now let her go.”

“Ha, or what you little shit?” Ryota gestured towards a few of the other men, who approached Kenshin.  Ryota tugged Kaoru back and away so that the others could completely surround him.  Kenshin could see her struggling with the much larger man, but her confining kimono didn’t give her much room to move and try to position herself to break his hold.

Five men surrounded Kenshin.  None of them had drawn their weapons, and Kenshin was hesitant to draw his first.  Kaoru cried out for them to stop, and he could see the concern on her face as he was surrounded, seemingly outmatched by the more numerous and much larger men.  He relaxed his stance for one second and then almost faster than anyone could see, launched himself forward.  He easily side-stepped the telegraphed strikes and moved towards Ryota.  A quick elbow to the side and Ryota dropped Kaoru’s hand, grunting in pain.  Kenshin spun, putting himself protectively between Kaoru and the others, who all had incredulous looks on their face.

“What the hell,” said Ryota angrily, clutching his side.  “You’re going to pay for that!  Both you and that bitch!”

Ryota pulled his katana out of his belt.  Behind him, the others quickly drew their weapons.  With a loud cry, they charged at Kenshin.

Time seemed to slow for Kenshin as he stepped forward to meet their attacks.  It seemed like he had prepared a lifetime for this moment.  He struggled to keep the thrill of finally reaching his full potential in check as he moved to cross swords with someone in battle for the first time.  This was not training, or fighting against his Master, who despite being unrelenting would always be counted on to pull his attack before cutting him with his blade.  The safety net was finally gone and Kenshin could feel the rush from the battle start to surge through his veins.

 A sharp metallic ring sang through the air as he drew his katana.  Hiko’s relentless training snapped in to place and Kenshin didn’t even think as he met the attackers, steel on steel.  The first man to meet him found himself thrown into the air, hitting the stone wall and collapsing in a heap.  The next two men faired equally as well, with only Kenshin adjusting his blade at the last second and hitting them with the flat instead of edge, saving their lives.  Even though they were coming at him with murderous intent, some part of him checked himself, knowing that he didn’t want to take his first life in front of Kaoru.

The next two attackers fared as well as the first three, and collapsed into crumpled heaps at his feet, clutching their arms from where they had taken strikes with the flat edge of his katana.  From the loud crunch sounds, Kenshin was sure he had broken some bones.  Re-sheathing his sword with an audible click, Kenshin faced Ryota, who had moved back once his friends had charged.  

Despite dispatching several men in the course of a few seconds, Kenshin felt very calm.  He had moved through the men quickly and with precision.  It had almost been easy.  

“Now,” Kenshin fixed Ryota with a cold stare, “We were leaving.” 

“Like hell you bastard!”  Ryota charged.

Kenshin crouched instantly into his battojutsu stance.  At the last possible second, he drew his katana and stepped forward, swinging the weapon towards Ryota, who had just enough sense to raise his sword to block the attack.  But Ryota screamed in pain, as Kenshin executed the second part of the attack and struck his side with his sheath, sending him crashing to the side.

“Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu.  Sou Ryu Sen.”  Kenshin snapped his sword down into the sheath.  His only reply was a groan from the direction of Ryota’s crumpled form.  Kenshin turned towards Kaoru, who had watched the last exchange in shock.  He approached her slowly.

“Are you okay?” he asked hesitantly.  Kenshin touched her arm and she looked at him with a scared look in her eyes.  Suddenly, she leapt into his arms, crushing him in a fierce hug.  Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, puzzled at her reaction.  Kaoru seemed to be okay, and wasn’t crying, but he could feel her shaking slightly in his arms.  He held her tighter, knowing that he had been victorious.  A small part of him hoped that his Master would be proud.

After a few moments, he felt Kaoru stir in his arms and pull herself away.  He loosened his hold and asked her again if she was fine.  Without really understanding why, he needed to know that she was okay, that she wasn’t hurt and more importantly, he hadn’t scared her with his actions.

“Yes, I’m okay.” Kaoru released a breath that Kenshin didn’t even notice that she had been holding.  She peered over his shoulder.  

“Are..they dead?” 

Kenshin shook his head.  “No.”  To prove him correct, one of the men groaned and shifted.

“Thank you,” Kaoru smiled softly at him, her eyes dancing with some emotion that he couldn’t name but was growing quickly familiar with.  Kenshin felt his heart clench, and the fierce first stirrings of protectiveness he felt towards her seemed to grow.

“Come on,” Kenshin started to lead Kaoru away.  “Let’s go.”  He kept an arm around her, and they left leaving Ryota and his men on the ground.

 

*****

 

“Kenshin, can I come in?” 

Kenshin stood and opened the shoji door, seeing Katsura standing there.  It was late at night, and the rest of the house had long since retired for the evening.  The older man came into Kenshin’s room and sat down.  Kenshin sat across from him, the lone candle in his room casting an eerie glow around the two men.

“Kaoru told her father what happened this afternoon.  She said that you defended her against several of the local troublemakers.  That you took out five men in the blink of an eye.”

Katsura fixed Kenshin with a stern look and he felt his feelings of pride over his first fight quickly evaporate away.  Kaoru had explained as they were walking away that Ryota and his men were thugs.  A few months ago they had attacked a merchant’s daughter, leaving her battered and broken.  Kaoru had run in to them herself one night returning from teaching, but when Ryota had tried to grab her, she had defended herself with her bokken and fled.  Knowing that they had been men trying to prey on young women only justified Kenshin’s actions more. 

“Six actually.  They deserved what they got.”  

“I’m sure they did.  Kamiya said that they had attacked some poor girl and left her for dead.  Kaoru herself had a run in with them and managed to escape.”  Katsura didn’t flinch at Kenshin’s fierce look.

“Men like that shouldn’t be allowed to roam free.  I didn’t kill them.  But I doubt they will attack anyone else ever again.”

“You don’t fear them coming after you?” asked Kastura.

Kenshin thought for a moment before he replied.  “No.  I showed them mercy, not for their sake, but for Kaoru’s.  They would be fools to try something against me or her.”  

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Kaoru, haven’t you?” asked Katsura, changing the subject.

“Is that a problem?”  Kenshin didn’t know where Katsura was heading with this question but he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

“No.  I think it’s healthy for you to have some friends.  God knows when we get to Kyoto we won’t have many.   Just be careful, Kenshin, about how close you two become.  Once we leave here, I will need you focused.  You will become our greatest weapon and our darkest secret.  And your burden will be heaviest.  Unfortunately it is likely one that you will have bear  on your own.”

“What are you talking about?” Kenshin asked.  Katsura fixed him with a direct stare and stood up.

“Guard your heart carefully Kenshin.  Kaoru is a sweet girl, but naive in how the world works.  Her naive ideals don’t have a place in our current world but I hope that they will exist in the one we create.  Don’t fall in love with her Kenshin.  I don’t know if your burden is one she could share.”  With that, Katsura left his room, leaving Kenshin alone in the dim light.

Kenshin sat down, Katsura’s words echoing in his ears.  Was he falling in love with Kaoru?  Love was such a foreign concept to him.  He liked spending time with her.  He felt lighter when she was near, and he knew that he looked forward to spending time with her.  But was that love?  He thought back to earlier in the day, when Ryota had grabbed her.  Without a second thought he had protected her, and punished those who had thought to harm her.  Even after a few weeks here, he was growing reluctant to leave, not knowing if he would see Kaoru again.  Was that what it meant to be in love?  To wake, thinking of her and waiting to see her.  To want to spend every moment with her?  To see her smile and know that everything was right with the world in that moment?

Whatever he did feel, he knew it was growing stronger. 

 

 

**Glossary**

Battojutsu - “the craft of drawing out the sword”.  A combative quick draw sword technique

Kata - literally “form”, a re the detailed choreographed patterns of movements practised either solo or in pairs.

Shoji - a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Thank you to everyone who has followed, fav’d and reviewed. Honestly, seeing the little alerts show up in my mailbox, especially when I’m having a particularly nasty day at work, just make me so happy. I’m glad you guys are embracing this story. And if you like it, I really encourage you to check out the original Persuasion by Jane Austen. It’s free on iBooks, and you can find copies of it around the interwebs. If reading the book is a bit daunting for you, then there is always the 2007 movie version, which is pretty faithful, if a bit interesting with the camera work. The 1995 version with Ciarian Hinds is also quite good. 
> 
> And a quick cultural note…the festival I’m referencing here is the Tenno Matsuri. They really do have these boats covered in paper lanterns Japanese festivals are all kinds of awesome and one of the things I miss the most about Japan.
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (Everyone send her some love because she’s been ill this week)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 7**

 

They were gradually acquainted, and when acquainted, rapidly and

deeply in love. It would be difficult to say which had seen

highest perfection in the other, or which had been the happiest:

she, in receiving his declarations and proposals, or he in

having them accepted. - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

_Edo, 1863_

 

“Never? Not even once?”

“No, Master thought that such things were frivolous and not useful for training.”

“But it’s so beautiful,” sighed Kaoru, a far off look on her face.  She stood suddenly, almost knocking over the tea that was set between them.  She hurried down the engawa and slipped on her geta.  Kenshin watched as she ran up towards him and quickly grabbed his hands pulling him to his feet.

“Come on Kenshin,” said Kaoru a bright smile on her face, tugging him towards the gate.  “If we hurry we can make it for the start.”

“The start of what,” he asked letting himself be pulled forward, knowing that he couldn’t resist her even if he tried.

“The lantern festival of course!” Kaoru exclaimed.  She tugged on his hands again, and Kenshin laughed.  Despite what Katsura had warned, Kenshin had allowed his feelings for Kaoru to grow.  He was starting to realize that he didn’t know if he could leave, or even live without her in his life in some way.  Realizing that didn’t scare him, but he was unsure if she felt the same.

Kaoru kept tugging his hand and Kenshin let her drag him along.  Kaoru was smiling and laughing as they made their way quickly down the street, the last light from the sunset painting the horizon a pink and orange glow.  Soon they came to the river.  Kaoru kept going taking them away from the crowds.

“I thought we were going to watch the lanterns,” Kenshin looked over his shoulder at the crowd of people along the banks.

“Not here!” Kaoru giggled.  “I have a better spot to watch them.  Come on! You’re being too slow.”  Kaoru let go of his hand and ran ahead, her laughter teasing him to follow.  Kenshin ran to catch up, easily keeping pace with her.  She led them parallel to the banks and then ducked into the thick brush that grew along the river margins.  Kenshin had no problem following her, and they emerged on top of a small bank, with a clear view of the river and no one else around.

Kaoru smiled as he joined her.  “My mother used to bring me here every year.  It’s the best place to watch the boats.”

They stood silent for a while, watching the river flow past them.  Then as soon as the last light had left, Kenshin could make out the first boat coming down the river.  The boats were covered in lanterns, with the top of the boat shaped with the lanterns into a large dome. Kenshin watched as the boats floated past, the light from the lanterns lighting up the river and shore.

“You’re right,” he said.  “It’s beautiful.”  Kaoru grinned at him, and grabbed his hand squeezing it tight before looking back out towards the river.  Kenshin swallowed and looked down at their entwined hands.  He slowly lifted his gaze and looked at Kaoru.  The light from the lanterns made her face glow, and as beautiful as the boats looked with their lights, nothing could compare to the girl standing next to him.

Kenshin stared at her, knowing that what he was feeling was dangerous.  In a few weeks he would be off to Kyoto to join the start of Katsura’s revolution.  But right now, he couldn’t feel any of the coldness he would need to be an assassin that lived in shadows.  All he could feel was the strong pull of his heart towards this girl who had become increasingly precious to him.

“Kaoru,” he whispered, and she turned towards him.  Her eyes widened and not really knowing what he was doing, Kenshin tugged slightly on their hands bringing her close.  He looked into her blue eyes, shining with the light of the lanterns, and slowly brought his face towards hers.  Hesitating only a small space from her lips, he looked into her eyes and seeing encouragement there, Kenshin closed the distance and softly pressed his lips to hers.  He kissed her hesitantly at first, trying not to be overwhelmed.  Feeling bolder as time went on and the kiss continued, Kenshin dropped her hands and brought his arms around her.  She felt her hands reach up to his shoulders, and he again deepened the kiss, encouraged by her reaction.  

After a few moments Kenshin ended the kiss and pulled back, despite Kaoru’s small whimper at the loss of his lips on hers.  Kenshin leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, reluctant to release her from his grasp.  He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and from Kaoru’s rapid breath, knew that she was feeling the same.  

“Kaoru,” Kenshin repeated whispering her name.

“Mmmm,” Kaoru opened her eyes and smiled, her face full of joy.  Kenshin couldn’t help it and he smiled too, before he seized her lips in another kiss.  Kaoru kissed him back, deepening the kiss and moving her hands up from his shoulders to the base of his neck.  He pulled her in tight, giving in completely to his feelings.

How long they stood there, kissing at the side of the river while the lantern boats passed them by he didn’t know.  His world started and stopped at this wonderful woman in his arms.

“We should probably get back soon,” Kenshin said hoarsely, reluctant to leave but knowing that they would be missed if they were gone any longer. 

“Okay,” Kaoru nuzzled her face into his shoulder, and sighed happily.

“I…I…” he started, stumbling over his words, not knowing how to say what he felt.  This intense emotion was so overwhelming, so encompassing.  Kenshin grasped at trying to find the words.

“I know,” Kaoru said, eyes shining, “I feel it too, Kenshin.”

 

*****

 

In his 14 years of life, Kenshin couldn’t think of a time he was happier.  Even as he sat weeding out the small garden in the Kamiya-dojo grounds under the hot summer sun, he was happy.  The work wasn’t really required but he enjoyed doing it, and Kaoru was out for the afternoon visiting her friend Tae.  Kaoru had asked him if he wanted to come out with her but he had declined, preferring to stay at the dojo instead.  He had met Tae before, but she had given him a cold look after seeing how attentive he was to Kaoru.  He didn’t really understand why, but Tae seemed to disapprove of the time they spent together.

Kenshin smiled as he thought about Kaoru.  The week with her since the lantern festival had been…incredible.  Both Kamiya and Katsura had been busy with the numerous messages and visitors almost daily now to the dojo, so they didn’t seem to mind as the two teens left to go on walks.  Lazy summer days were spent walking along the rivers around Edo, or venturing into the forested lands outside the city.  Just yesterday they had sat together underneath the shade of a great maple tree, watching the world pass them by.  Kaoru had kissed him underneath that maple tree, and he realized then that he never wanted this summer to end.

Kenshin was roused from his musings, but the sudden arrival of yet another messenger.  Kenshin recognized him as he had been at the dojo before.  The man ran into the dojo yard, with a panicked look on his face.  Kenshin stood and brushed off his hands, feeling that something was wrong.

“Katsura-sama!  Katsura-sama!!” On hearing his name, Katsura and Kamiya came out of the dojo, where they had been holding a meeting with numerous other men.

“Daichi?” asked Katsura.  “What’s wrong?”

“You have to leave!  Now!  The Daimyo’s men are coming!”  Daichi was almost quaking in fear.  Katsura didn’t react in shock, but quickly turned, and started to gather up the maps that were spread between the men.  Daichi followed him in to the dojo and whispered hurriedly.  Whatever the messenger said, wasn’t good, as Kamiya suddenly went over to the dojo wall and grabbed the katana that was placed on the stand there.  The other men started filing out of the dojo, not wanting to be present when the Daimyo’s samurai showed up.

Kamiya grabbed Katsura’s arm as he exited the dojo, looking him fiercely in the eye.

“There will be no bloodshed at the Kamiya-dojo,.”   Katsura nodded at Kamiya’s declaration and Kamiya released him, heading towards the dojo gates.

“Kenshin, get your things,” Katsura yelled across the yard as he walked hurriedly into the house to grab his own belongings out of his room.

“What?”

“We’re leaving.  Now. We don’t have much time.”

Kenshin stepped up on to the engawa and followed Katsura to his room.  He was quickly stuffing some items into a small cloth sack.

“Why,” said Kenshin, his mind distraught.  How could he just leave?  Kaoru wasn’t even here.  Was he just supposed to leave without saying goodbye?

“We have to leave for Kyoto now.  Don’t question why, we just have to go.”

Kenshin was distraught.  He knew that their time in the Kamiya-dojo was soon coming to an end but he didn’t think he would have to leave without saying goodbye.  He had so much to say to Kaoru, so much to tell her.

“I can’t.”  Kenshin stood firm.  He would not leave without seeing Kaoru one last time.  Katsura turned on him and Kenshin saw something he hadn’t seen before in the ever stoic older man, fear.

“We have to leave this instant.  There are a lot of men coming here, and if they find us, we will not survive. Even your skills will not be able to defeat all of them.  Now grab your things.  If we stay, we die.”

Kenshin hesitated for a moment.  Briefly he thought, that he might have a chance against the Daimyo’s men.  By his Master’s accounts, few men could stand against the full might of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  But Kamiya had forbade any bloodshed here.  Could he fight and kill in Kaoru’s home.  What if she came back and got caught in the fighting.  He knew she wouldn’t hesitate to jump in, especially if he was in danger.  _No_ , thought Kenshin, _I can’t risk Kaoru_.

“Dammit,” Kenshin swore, and turn to his room, quickly gathering up his few things.  There wasn’t even time to write a note.  Without looking back, Kenshin quickly exited the house, slinging his small bag over his shoulder.  Katsura was waiting at the gate, hat already pulled low over his head.

“I’ll try to buy you some time,” Kamiya quickly stated, as they left the dojo grounds.  “Best to stick to the Nakasendo road.  They won’t be watching for travellers there.”

“Thank you, Kamiya,  I won’t forget this.”  Katsura turned and headed towards the nearest alley.  They needed to get out of the city and quick.

“Kamiya-san, please tell Kaoru…” Kenshin needed to leave some message for Kaoru, he couldn’t just disappear without any explanation or goodbye.

“There is no time that boy.  Go!” Kamiya gave him a shove.  Kenshin stumbled and seeing Katsura already far ahead took off.  He ran after Katsura who had also broke out into a run.  Behind him, Kenshin heard Kamiya yelling towards a crowd of men that was approaching the dojo.

Kenshin managed to catch up to Katsura and together they hurried towards the edge of the city.  They managed to get out of the city without being stopped and set out on the road for the long trip to Kyoto.  With every step they took, they put Edo and the possibility of capture behind them.  Knowing that they were out of immediate danger, Kenshin’s thoughts went back again towards Kaoru.

For a few miles he brooded, not saying anything to Katsura.  He didn’t know if he would ever see her again.  What would her father say.  Did she know how he truly felt?  The further he walked the more his feelings crystallized.  He loved her, and he knew he couldn’t live without her.  And never getting the chance to tell her that, was that something he could live with for the rest of his life?  Kenshin stopped and looked back along the road.  Night was starting to fall and he could see the twinkling lights of Edo in the distance.

“Go,” Katsura came up to Kenshin and put a hand on his shoulder giving it a firm squeeze.

“What?”

“Be at the Yamamoto Inn by tomorrow evening.  I’ll be waiting for you there.”  Seeing Kenshin’s hesitation, Katsura continued.  “This might be your only chance.  Go.  Don’t have any regrets Kenshin.”

Kenshin blinked as he realized what Katsura was saying.  He nodded and turned away, fading in to the shadows along the road.  He wouldn’t have much time to make it back to the dojo, and meet Katsura further along the road, but he was determined.  As he doubled back, all he could think of was Kaoru, and being able to say a proper goodbye.

Slightly breathless Kenshin finally reached the dojo walls.  At this late at night he knew the gate would be locked.  Sticking to the shadows he circled around till he came to an old tree that grew just outside the wall.  A few quick jumps in to the tree and he was up and over the wall.  The dojo grounds were silent and there were no lights coming from inside the house.  

Kenshin quietly leapt down and made his way to the house.  Without making a sound, he crept down the hall and opened the door to Kaoru’s room and slipped inside.

“Kenshin?”

Kaoru’s whispered voice was choked with a sob and Kenshin fell to his knees, gathering Kaoru close.

“Where were you?” Kaoru whispered clutching him like she would never let go.  “I came back and you were gone.  Then there were all these men and they said they were going to kill Katsura.”

Kenshin wiped the tears away from Kaoru’s face.  “I know.  We had to leave.  I only had minutes.”

“But you came back,” Kaoru leaned in and kissed him.  Kenshin kissed her back, knowing that this may be the last time he would ever be able to do this.  But he didn’t want this to be the last time.  The last few hours had been agony to know that the would be separated from Kaoru forever.  Kenshin vowed to change that in the only way he knew how.

“Marry me.”  Kenshin heard Kaoru’s gasp in the dark room.  “I love you Kamiya Kaoru and I want you to be my wife.”

“Oh Kenshin,” Kaoru held his face in her hands.  “I love you too.”  Kenshin’s heart leapt for joy.

“Then wait for me.  I have to go to Kyoto now, but I will return.”  

 “I’ll wait.  I promise.”

“And then you will be my wife.”

“And then I will be your wife.”  Kenshin pressed another kiss to Kaoru’s lips, her cheeks and jaw.  He felt her hands wrap around and bury themselves in his hair.  He didn’t have much time left before he left and he didn’t want to waste any of it.  As he pulled Kaoru into his embrace, he realized that he no matter what was waiting for him in Kyoto, he knew that he had Kaoru and her love waiting for him here.  And as soon as he could he would be back, and they would marry.

And he would let nothing stop that.

 

******

 

“I’m sorry, but for our revolution, I cannot allow you to live.”  Kenshin stepped out of the shadows.  The lord’s bodyguards instantly sprang into action, surrounding their employer.  Kenshin leapt forward, steel reaching up to meet steel and like many men before them, they fell to the ground, their lives leaving their bodies as the blood pooled on the stone road on the outskirts of Kyoto.

The lord cowered as Kenshin approached, pleading for his life.

“Money!  Women!  Power!  You’ll have it all.  Anything.  It’s yours.”

Kenshin stood over the man, his eyes narrowed into harsh slits.  Without even a reply he raised his sword and delivered the killing blow, the lord’s screams echoing over the dark night.

 

 

**Glossary**

 

Engawa - refers to the typically wooden strip of flooring immediately before windows and storm shutters inside traditional Japanese rooms

Geta - traditional form of Japanese footwear that resemble both clogs and flipflops

Nakasendo Road - one of the roads in the Edo period that connected Kyoto and Tokyo

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I’m so sorry that I’m trying to find the Kaoru firefly farewell crying gif so I can post it on my tumblr (mymanicmarie.tumblr.com) and apologize for how sorry I am. But this had to be done. Again, I’m so so sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for the all the reviews and favs and favourites. The RK fandom is the best fandom. Hopefully you guys don’t come after me with torches for this. Again….1000 sorry’s!!
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (I’m so excited about some stuff of hers that I’m reading and again, best beta/inspiration around!)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 8**

 

 

 

She was persuaded to believe

the engagement a wrong thing: indiscreet, improper, hardly capable

of success, and not deserving it. But it was not a merely selfish caution,

under which she acted, in putting an end to it. Had she not

imagined herself consulting his good, even more than her own,

she could hardly have given him up. The belief of being prudent,

and self-denying, principally for his advantage, was her chief consolation,

under the misery of a parting, a final parting; and every consolation

was required, for she had to encounter all the additional pain of opinions,

on his side, totally unconvinced and unbending, and of his feeling himself

ill used by so forced a relinquishment. - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

 

_Kyoto, 1863_

 

Kenshin washed his hands again in the bucket, trying to get the blood off before going inside to the inn.He had just returned from his latest mission.It had been a while since the echoing screams of his victims had bothered him, but now it seemed like he couldn’t remove the blood from his hands.He had been in Kyoto for three months already, but it seemed like it had passed in an instant. 

Closing his eyes, Kenshin thought back to his last happy moment, holding Kaoru in his arms as they watched the light from the rising sun enter her room.He had spent the night just holding her, committing her face, her eyes to memory to sustain him while he was alone in Kyoto.As the sun was rising he had left, again promising to return and marry her.She had promised to wait for him, and after they had one last kiss goodbye, he had left the dojo to meet Katsura and his new life in Kyoto.

Now after three months he was ready to return and make good on his promise.He had done everything that had been asked for him.The Hitokiri Battousai struck quickly and with deadly efficiency. None who had crossed swords with him had lived to tell the tale.But with each death he could feel a part of himself slipping away.  

Kenshin finished washing up and entered the inn.It was early in the morning and he knew that Katsura would be up.Kenshin approached the sitting room and knocked gently on the door.

“Come in,” Katsura called through the door.Kenshin entered and bowed.Katsura gestured towards the cushion across from him and Kenshin sat down.

“I take it your mission went well,” asked Katsura.Kenshin nodded, knowing that he didn’t have to give any more details than that.  

“Is there anything you need, Kenshin?” 

“I’d like to go back to Edo,” Kenshin began, hesitant in Katsura’s presence.He didn’t know how the older man would treat his request. 

“Oh?”

“Yes, I have a promise to keep.”

“I see.” Katsura looked at Kenshin pensively.“Will you be returning to Kyoto?”

“Yes.”

“Alone?”

“No.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I need her by my side.”Kenshin looked down at his hands.“Now more than ever. ”He fixed Katsura with an almost haunted look.These last few months had been difficult being apart but now, as the killing increased and he was starting to feel his sanity slip, Kenshin knew he needed Kaoru to keep him grounded, to give him a reason to fight.

“We don’t normally take women with us Kenshin.What would she do?Where would she stay?”

“She’d stay here with me,” Kenshin had already thought this through.“I’ve spoken to Okami-san.Kaoru could work here in the inn, helping out.And I’m sure she would be respected here by the others, as my wife.”

“What about if you fall in battle?”

“I won’t.”Kenshin had no intention of dying any time soon.None he had faced could even touch him.Dying was not even a consideration.

Katsura laughed, but there was no joy in it.“Youth!I remember being young and feeling invincible.”Katsura fixed Kenshin with a cold stare.“As long as you understand the consequences.Fine then, go to Edo.I expect you back within the month.”

“What about the missions?”

“The Ishin Shishi will lay low for a while.You’ve been causing a lot of attention lately, and the rumours are the Shinsengumi are recruiting heavily and stepping up their patrols.It will be wise to step back a bit and lull them in to a false sense of peace.”

Kenshin stood and went to his room to prepare for his trip.The sooner he left, the sooner he would be back with Kaoru, and then they would never be apart ever again.

 

******

 

A little over a week later, Kenshin found himself at the gates of the Kamiya-dojo.Leaves scattered around the entrance.On his trip from Kyoto, Kenshin had followed the trees as they turned from green to yellow and orange, with fall coming quicker in the season to Edo than it did to Kyoto.He hoped that they would be able to return to Kyoto immediately, as he wanted to show Kaoru how beautiful the road had been.

Pulling his hat off his head, Kenshin walked through the gate and in to the courtyard.The dojo was quiet and Kenshin assumed that there were no classes today.

“Hello?” he called out.From inside the house, he heard some shuffling and footsteps.The shoji to the main room opened and Kaoru stood there, a strange look on her face.It didn’t even register to Kenshin though, because as soon as the door slid open he was across the courtyard at godlike speed, leaping up to gather Kaoru in his arms.He clutched at her fiercely, letting her scent envelope him.She smelled so clean, so pure.Here there was no blood.Here there were no screams.  

Kenshin pulled himself away from Kaoru’s shoulder and tenderly took her face in his hands.He leaned forward and kissed her, trying to show her how much he missed her, how much he loved her, how much he needed her.She kissed him back, but after a few moments pulled back, ending the kiss and lowering his hands from her face.

“You came back,” Kaoru said, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

“I promised I would,” Kenshin gave her hands a squeeze.He smiled for what seemed like the first time in months, and pulled a small package out of his gi.“I bought you this, it’s not big, but I wanted to give you something so that no matter what, you would have something to remind you of me.”He pressed the package in her hands.

Kaoru hesitated, turning the package over in her hands.

“You didn’t need to buy me anything.”Kaoru tried to press it back into his hands but Kenshin refused.Kaoru slowly opened it, revealing the tama kanzashi he had purchased for her prior to leaving Kyoto. It was red with small flowers painted on it.Kaoru looked at it and him, and feeling a bit impatient Kenshin took it and placed it in her hair.

“Beautiful.Just like you.”Kaoru blushed at his comment.Kenshin could feel the darkness that was constantly swirling around him start to slip away.Now that he was back with her, he felt like his mind was clear.This happiness with Kaoru, this was what he was fighting for.And now with her by his side, he knew he would have the strength to carry out his horrifying tasks as a hitokiri.

“I’ve missed you so much.”Kenshin leaned in for another kiss but Kaoru dodged his advance and stepped back.

“Kaoru?” he questioned, noticing that she had that odd look on her face again, like she was fighting with herself.“What’s wrong?”

“I…need to tell you something,” Kaoru turned and took a few steps away.She was fidgeting nervously with her hands and wouldn’t look him in the eye.This wasn’t right.Kaoru normally bubbled with energy.Laughter and loving looks were the norm between them.But she was pale, and refusing to meet his eyes.The tears at her eyes did not seem to be of happiness. Kenshin felt his stomach drop as he realized that something was very wrong.

“Kenshin,” Kaoru began trying to keep herself composed, “this summer was amazing, and I think that I got caught up in it all.But I know now, what I didn’t realize then, and well…what I felt, it was fleeting and silly and childish and…”

“What are you trying to say?”Kenshin felt cold as panic set in.

“Kenshin, I…I don’t love you.I’m sorry, but I can’t marry you.”

Kenshin stepped back, eyes wide.He felt like he had been stabbed by a thousand swords.Kaoru turned away from him, still refusing to meet his eyes.

“But…why?”

“I have a responsibility to my father, to the dojo.And I can’t just run away to join you in Kyoto.Kenshin, we come from different worlds.I’m the daughter of a samurai, and you…have no family.Nothing to provide for me.”

“We don’t need that!Kaoru, don’t you see, I’m fighting to give us a new future.Where everyone has a chance to be happy, where everyone is an equal.”Kenshin grabbed at Kaoru, forcing her to face him.She fought to keep the calm mask on her face, but her eyes.Her eyes told a different story and he could see the pain and the heartbreak there.The lie.Suddenly it all made sense.

“Who said you couldn’t marry me,” Kenshin tried, but he couldn’t keep the coldness out of his voice.

“Kenshin, what…no.No one.I realized after you were gone that…”

“Don’t lie to me!Where is your father?”Kaoru struggled, trying to push him away.He could see the fear in her face, fear at what he would do if he confronted her father.He instantly let go of her, realizing what had flashed through his head.

“Please Kenshin, please you need to understand, I can’t marry you.I won’t disappoint him.We would have nothing.No dowry.No inheritance.We would be alone.And I can’t leave my father.I’m all he has left.Please don’t.Please.”Kaoru begged him.Kenshin couldn’t believe this was happening.

“And I’d just be a burden to you.”Kaoru continued. “You can’t have a wife there with you in Kyoto.Having to keep me safe.What happens if they find out about me?You need to be free.This is better.For you.And for me.”

“How can you say that?!” Kenshin almost yelled.“I need you!!”

Kaoru’s face softened, and finally the tears fell.“No you don’t” she said as the tears ran down her cheeks.Kenshin reached forward to wipe them away but again, she stepped out of his reach, almost afraid to let him touch her.

“But…,” Kenshin struggled, “you love me.I love you.”

“I can’t…I don’t.Please, I think you should leave now…”

“Like hell I…” Kenshin started to say, but was interrupted by a gruff voice.

“What’s going on here,” Kamiya said as he came in to the dojo courtyard, Tae by his side.Kaoru wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono, and walked over to her father.

“Nothing, Father,” Kaoru said.By sheer force of will, a calm mask slid over her face.“Himura-san just stopped by to say hello.”

Kamiya levelled a fierce glare at Kenshin. “I see.” 

Kenshin looked back from Kaoru to her father, and then back again in disbelief.His mind churned.He glanced at Tae and he could see pity in her face. _So she knows too_ , Kenshin thought. _Damn it all to hell._

“Kamiya-san, I have come here to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”Kenshin stood straight, not willing to give up.

“And what did she say?”  

“When I first asked her three months ago she said yes.”

“And now?”

“She refused me, but I know she is lying.”

“Are you?” Kamiya asked his daughter.

“No Father,” Kaoru said.“I do not wish to marry Himura-san.”

“It seems you have your answer.”

“Why?” Kenshin growled out.But instead of Kaoru answering, Kamiya spoke up.

“Our family is an old and noble samurai line.Kaoru has a duty to our family and our dojo to continue that.Something that I doubt a hitokiri like you could understand.I would never allow someone as disgraceful as you to marry my daughter.”

Kenshin clenched his fists.Fierce anger coursed through him.How dare he.How dare they. 

“Please pass on our greetings to Katsura.I hope he is in good health.”Kamiya put an arm around Kaoru with cold civility, and led her towards the house.“Good day.”

Kaoru chanced a glance back over her shoulder and Kenshin could see it in her eyes.All of it.She loved him, he knew that, despite her earlier words claiming not to.But it wasn’t enough.Whatever her father and Tae had said to her, she had believed them.And she had made the choice.A father over a husband.A family known over a family created.Stability over chaos. 

Kenshin turned and stalked away, before he did something rash. As he left the Kamiya-dojo, the wind picked up, pushing the leaves around him like the broken pieces of his heart.As he set back on the long road to Kyoto, he hoped never to see the Kamiya-dojo ever again.

 

**Glossary**

 

 

Hitokiri - translates to “manslayer”, also used to indicate an assassin

Ishin Shihi - group of political activists in the late Edo period

Shoji - a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo

Tama kanzashi -  Ball style kanzashi. These prong style kanzashi are decorated with only a simple colored bead on the end. Traditionally a red tama is worn October–May and a green tama is worn June–September.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed those flashback chapters. We are now back to where the story started and this is the beginning of the “Uppercross Arc” for those of you who are already Persuasion fans. It’s funny but the story sort of naturally spilt itself into different arcs and getting this deep into interpreting Persuasion has given me a whole new level of love for that novel. 
> 
> Betas: I have two for these next chapters! Sumiregusa (*fist bump*) and Animaniacal (equally obsessed about Persuasion and RK as me, and has a pretty good story out there, Reasons to Smile, that everyone should be reading. We all need post-Jinchuu canon fluff!)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 9**

 

But a week must pass; only a week,

in Anne's reckoning, and then, she supposed, they must meet;

and soon she began to wish that she could feel secure even for a week. - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

_Tokyo, 1871_

 

“Goodnight Yahiko.” Kaoru slid the shoji door to his room shut.

“Night Kaoru.” She heard him call a sleepy reply.  Kaoru entered into her own room and pulled out the futon.  After changing in to her yukata, she settled in to her bed and tried not to think about the man from so long ago.

Himura Battousai.

Kenshin.

Kaoru rolled on to her side, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep but it was no use.  Her mind was swirling, thinking back to that summer seven years ago.  She hadn’t been able to think of anything else except him since Maekawa made the announcement earlier that day that he would soon be in the neighbourhood.    Sleep would not be coming easily tonight.

_Seven years,_  she thought.   _Does he still remember me?  Is he still angry?  Has he forgiven me?_

Kaoru closed her eyes and instantly he appeared before her, the youthful red head who had stayed at the dojo.  They had been close in age and finding much in common they had spent most of the summer together, her father not thinking that Kaoru was old enough to feel the faint stirrings of her heart.

But she had fallen in love with him.  And he with her.  They had promised themselves to each other and entered a secret engagement.  Was that the last time she had been truly happy?  That night when he had held her and they had whispered their love for each other, wishing the sun that would send him to Kyoto would never rise?

Ultimately Kaoru knew it was her fault.  After he had left to return to Kyoto, she had lived on a cloud, so happy and young and in love.  Tae had noticed the change and had teased her about having an admirer, an observation that Kaoru did not deny.  Finally, after much teasing, Kaoru had let her in on the secret, wanting to finally tell someone how happy she was.

Tae's face had paled when Kaoru told her who her admirer was, and she had an even more shocked look when Kaoru revealed that they were engaged.  Even though they had planned to spend the day together, Tae had excused herself, saying that she had to return to the restaurant.

The next day, when she went to join her father for breakfast, Tae had been there.  Kaoru sat there numbly as her father told her that if she was to go through with this marriage, then she would be cut off from her dowry and inheritance, and that he would do nothing for the couple. Tae had followed with asking if she really wanted to go to Kyoto, where she would be in constant danger, having to live place to place and moving at a moment's notice as Kenshin fought in the revolution.  Who knew how long the revolution would last or if it would even succeed.  And what would happen if she had a child?  Could she really live such an unstable life while also taking care of a child?  What would happen if Kenshin died?  She could be thrown out on the street with her child, with no money, no friends and little chance to survive.

Both Tae and her father told her not to throw away her life.  That her love was a teenage infatuation, that she had been caught up in something that had no prospects, no future.  Long into the day they had argued, Kaoru’s protests strong at first but losing ground as the day wore on.   However, it was Tae and her last argument against the marriage that finally convinced Kaoru. Tae pointed out that she would be placing Kenshin in danger, by making herself a weakness which his enemies could exploit.   Not wanting to disappoint her father and one of her oldest friends, and not wanting to be a burden to Kenshin, Kaoru relented and agreed to break off the engagement.

Not knowing how to reach him with a letter, Kaoru had to wait for him to return.  As the weeks stretched in to months, part of her hoped that he would never return, so that she could bear the burden of a broken heart on her own.  Then he would be spared that pain, and if they never met again, at least he would remember her love and she hoped that would be enough for him.

As long as she lived, she would never forget the look in Kenshin’s eyes as she rejected him, renounced his love and told him to leave.  The pain and hurt in his eyes would haunt her forever.  After he left, she had cried for days, barely eating and not leaving her room.  Tae had stayed with her, helping her to mend the pieces of her broken heart and telling her that she was still young and lovely and one day she would find love when the time was right.

How he lived these last seven years, Kaoru was uncertain.  Rumors of a ruthless assassin working for the Ishin Shishi had reached them from Kyoto, but Kaoru would never have guessed at his true identity.   It wasn’t until after the war was over and the Emperor was restored to power, that the Ishin Shishi, who now made up the majority of the government, revealed Kenshin as the Hitokiri Battousai.  He was the most powerful swordsman in all of Japan, and over time an aura of mystery had built up around him.  He had a prominent role in the government but rumors swirled about that he was still carrying out the governments darkest deeds.  

And now he was coming to Tokyo.  To stay at the Kamiya dojo.  


Kaoru rolled onto her back, trying to slow her spinning mind.  Maybe they wouldn’t run in to each other.  She had no reason to return to the dojo, and doubted that he had any reason to visit the Maekawa-dojo.  She would be busy with teaching and have no time for going out to eat, or to any plays or festivals.  Her life would one of teaching and training, with no time for the frivolous pursuits of the young.  


No, she thought.  She would not see him and he would hardly be one to seek her out.  Even staying at the Kamiya-dojo, so much time had passed that he would not think fondly of her or even want to see her again.  It had been too long a time, and too painful.  She had moved on, and Kaoru was sure that he had too.  


*****

"Misao, it doesn't help if you cheer every time I land a strike," Kaoru told the younger women, as she walked over.  Sayuri, Misao and Akiko had decided to watch Kaoru teach today.  The weather had turned hot and humid, and the ladies had decided that venturing out of the house was not worth the effort.  Normally Kaoru would welcome the audience, but her students kept getting distracted by the three women and weren't paying as much attention as they should.  


"Ah Kaoru, you know I cheer because you are so good!"  Misao had arrived a few days ago, in her typical energetic fashion.  Not five minutes after her arrival, she had dragged Kaoru and Akiko out to her favourite Tokyo ramen stand and then to some shops since the selection in Tokyo was so much better than that in Kyoto.  It had been exhausting trying to keep up with her but Misao's energy was infectious.  Kaoru found herself finally pulled out of her dark thoughts about the past and had managed to relax  for the first time since she had heard that Kenshin would soon be returning.  

"Kaoru is the best!" agreed Akiko.  Misao and Akiko had always been close, even though the two 17 year old girls couldn't less alike.  Where Misao was brash and tomboyish, Akiko was refined and cultured.  Both girls were outspoken and in the few days since her arrival, Kaoru had been forced to listen to Sayuri criticizing their youthful antics.  

Kaoru sat down and took a drink of water offered by Akiko.  The ladies had brought in drinks and snacks for the students.  Kaoru watched her students for a while as they went through several drills, led by Yahiko.  Since they had started teaching here, she had seen a noticeable improvement in the students and their skill level. Yahiko had also taken on his new responsibilities as an assistant teacher with full enthusiasm and Kaoru was quite proud of how he was handling himself.

"I hope this heat stops soon," said Sayuri, fanning herself.  "I don't know what sort of company we will be tonight at Tokio-san’s dinner if we are all wilting."

The Maekawa family had been invited over for dinner by Tokio.  Kaoru hadn't met Saitou or Tokio yet, and even though most commented that Saitou was a harsh and stern man, they had nothing but praise for his wife.  She had instantly become a darling of the neighbourhood and had organized several dinners for her new neighbours. Tonight would be the first dinner between the two families, and anticipation was high.  Especially since Maekawa had heard that Himura Battousai had arrived a few days ago and would be there tonight too, along with some other government officials.

"It could be hot enough to melt steel," said Akiko, "and I am still going to enjoy myself.  I can't believe we are going to meet actual heroes from the revolution tonight!  True patriots!"

"Hopefully you girls can make a good first impression," Sayuri looked crossly at Misao, who was picking at the hem of her shorts.  "There will be a lot of important people there tonight.  Having a husband who works in the government would be the best thing for you girls."

"I don't want a boring government guy as a husband," Misao grumbled.  Since Sayuri now had three single women living under her roof she had redoubled her efforts in to finding suitable matches for all of them.

"I think marrying a patriot who fought for the country would be wonderful," sighed Akiko.  In the few short years since the end of the war, stories about the men who fought in the Bakumatsu had been romanticized in novels and local theatres, with tales told about brave samurai fighting fierce battles in the streets of Kyoto, and their forbidden romances with beautiful geisha.  Meeting a living legend like the Battousai was beyond anything she had ever imagined.

"And you may have your chance," Maekawa laughed as he came up.  "I heard that none of the men tonight, besides Saitou-san, are married!  This is your chance."

Akiko giggled and swatted playfully at her uncle.  Being so lovely and with such a large dowry, Akiko had numerous suitors and could pick anyone she chose.  But like many young women, Akiko wanted a whirlwind romance with a brave hero like in the stories she read almost every night.

"Don't tease me so!" 

"But you ladies might want to start getting ready soon," Maekawa pulled out a pocket watch out of his gi and looked at it.  "We have to leave in a few hours."

Akiko shrieked and jumped to her feet, pulling Misao up with her.  "Why didn't you tell me it was so late?!"  

The two girls ran towards the house to get ready, with Misao yelling about how she wasn't going to be caught dead in a kimono.  Sayuri gathered up the drinks and snacks and headed back to the kitchen, leaving Kaoru with Maekawa.

"You should go get changed too, Kaoru," Maekawa indicated the class.  "I can finish up with Yahiko here."

"But the students..." Kaoru started but Maekawa held up his hands, shaking his head.  Knowing that it was useless to argue, Kaoru stood up and left, heading to her room.  She pulled out a dark blue kimono printed with soft pink petals along the edges and hung it up.  It was her favourite kimono and even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, she wanted to look her best tonight.

Kaoru was halfway through dressing when she heard a sharp cry come from the dojo.  Quickly throwing on a yukata over her under-kimono she ran down the hall and into the training room.  Maekawa and Yahiko were standing over Shinichi, one of their newer students, who was clutching his arm.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru.  Out of the corner of her eye she say Sayuri and Hiroki also run in to the dojo.

"I think he dislocated a shoulder," said Maekawa.  Kaoru leaned down and as she touched Shinichi's shoulder he hissed in pain.  

"We should move him in to one of the rooms.” Kaoru motioned to several of the students  to help her carry him.  Shinichi cried out in pain as they lifted him and moved him to a spare room in the students quarters.  Kaoru busied herself getting Shinichi settled while the others watched.

“Someone should go fetch Dr. Genzai,” Kaoru stuffed some blankets underneath Shinichi to brace his shoulder.  Maekawa asked one of the students to go and seeing that Shinichi was settled, he dismissed the rest of them for the day.

“We can’t just leave him here,” said Sayuri, watching from the doorway.

“No we shouldn’t,” Hiroki replied, “and as lady of the house it’s your duty to stay with him.”

“Me?,” Sayuri turned to her husband in a fury, “and miss out on finally meeting Tokio-san?”

“Well someone has to stay,” Hiroki argued back, “and it can’t be me or Father.  This dinner could open us up to a lot of business with the government.”

“Just typical,” Sayuri complained.  “We finally get some new neighbours and I have to stay here while you men go off and enjoy yourselves!  Both you and your father are always quick to push me aside when…”

“I’ll stay,” Kaoru interrupted.  “He’s my student.  I’ll stay.”

Sayuri stopped mid-tirade and looked at Kaoru.

“Yes, Kaoru should stay.  Who better to stay than his instructor.”  And without giving her husband a chance to argue, Sayuri turned and left, off to finish getting ready.

Hiroki sighed at his wife.  “Are you sure it’s okay?  Maybe we can get one of the students to stay instead?”

“It’s fine.  Go and enjoy yourself.” 

“Thanks, Kaoru.” Hiroki left leaving Kaoru alone with Shinichi.  Kaoru released a breath and turned to her student.   Deep down, a small part of her desperately wanted to see Kenshin again. However, a larger, more rational part of herself was relieved that she had avoided seeing him, and that at least for tonight, she wouldn’t have to face the mistakes of her past.

 

 

**Glossary**

 

Yukata - a casual summer kimono usually made out of cotton worn by both men and women


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I’m actually posting this one a bit early. I try to keep a certain number of chapters ahead so I have room to tweak if I need to. But…I’m sort of stuck on a chapter and I didn’t want to keep everyone waiting. And I know you have been anticipating for this one for a while. Loving the comments, especially those from people who aren’t familiar with Persuasion.
> 
> Betas: Two of the loveliest people around! Sumiregusa (she’s posting some original fiction on her website, go check it out!) and Animaniacal (who has been a big help on this arc, thanks so much!!)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 10**

 

She would have liked to know how he felt as to a meeting.

Perhaps indifferent, if indifference could exist under such circumstances.

He must be either indifferent or unwilling. Had he wished

ever to see her again, he need not have waited till this time;

he would have done what she could not but believe that in his place

she should have done long ago, when events had been early giving him

the independence which alone had been wanting. - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

_Tokyo, 1872_

 

It was late into the night when Maekawa and the others returned from the party at the Kamiya-dojo.  Dr. Genzai had came by to set Shinichi’s shoulder, and gave Kaoru some medicine to give him for the pain.  Shinichi had passed out a few hours before, leaving Kaoru to sit and sip tea alone, waiting for the family to return.

She could hear them laughing as they entered the gate and decided that the dinner must have gone well.  Akiko and Misao were first the first of the group around the corner, talking excitedly.  Akiko had managed to get Misao into a summer yukata after much protest. While not as formal as Akiko, both girls looked very lovely.  Hiroki was walking with his wife, with Maekawa right behind them.  

“Kaoru!”  The two girls ran up to Kaoru, faces glowing with happiness.  Akiko had a wide grin on her face.

“You would not believe the evening we had!”  Akiko stopped for a second.  “You should have been there.  Tokio-san is such an amazing woman and Himura said that he…”

“Kaoru, you would hardly recognize the dojo!” Sayuri butted in, walking over to join the women, as the men headed inside the house.  “She’s done such an amazing job cleaning up the place.  I told her so myself.”

Both Misao and Akiko looked at Sayuri, surprised that she would say something so rude.  Not even acknowledging them, Sayuri continued on, talking about the dinner and the hostess.  Kaoru simply nodded as Sayuri continued on, willing herself to stay calm.  If she suddenly looked away when Sayuri started talking about Kenshin, no one seemed to notice.

“Himura Battousai was so polite!  You would hardly have guessed he was such a merciless figure!  I don’t believe any of those stories now, the man was too kind.”

“Himura Kenshin,” corrected Akiko.  “That’s what he wants to be called now.”  

“Fine, then.  Whatever he wants to be called, there is no way that man could have done half the things people say.  He’s barely taller than you, Akiko!  And he said the most interesting thing!  When I asked him what he thought of the dojo he said that it hadn’t changed much since he was last there!”

Akiko pulled Kaoru’s sleeve.  “Is it true, did he stay at the dojo?  He said he was there for a few weeks and that you two had met, but he doubted that you remembered him.”

Kaoru didn’t know what to say and felt slightly panicked. What did he tell everyone of their time together so long ago?  When Kaoru didn’t immediately answer, Akiko continued.

“He said that he travelled before going to Kyoto, and that the Kamiya-dojo was one of the places he stayed.”

“We had so many people staying with us.” Kaoru thought being vague would be best, to not arouse suspicion or further questions.  “It’s hard to remember them all.  And it was so long ago.”

“I know how that is!” Misao added.  “We get so many people at the Aoiya, we can’t keep up with who has been there before.”

Akiko sighed.  “I don’t see how anyone could forget Himura.  That red hair!”

“It was quite striking,” Sayuri agreed, then yawned.  “It’s late.  I’m going to bed.”

Kaoru wished her goodnight.  As soon as Sayuri left, Akiko started talking again, sitting down next to Kaoru.  Misao sat with them and the two girls told Kaoru everything about the guests and the dinner that she had missed.  Tokio had been a gracious host, and the party had been lively and fun. Most importantly though, Akiko told Kaoru how impressed she had been by a certain red haired swordsman.  

“There were so many people there, but no one compared to Himura!  Just looking at him you wouldn’t think he was such a great swordsman, but I could see it.  He has this quiet strength.  And so kind!  I’m sure I bored him with all my silly questions about the Bakumatsu but he answered them all!  Don’t you think he’s just perfect Misao?”

“Oh him?” Misao had drifted off as Akiko went on and on about Kenshin.  “Yeah, but he really isn’t my type.”

“Pfft, if I wanted tall, dark and brooding like you, I would have been married long ago!”  Akiko declared.  She paused and leaned next to Kaoru.  “I’ve just met him, and I know it must seem silly, but I think Himura is one of the best men I’ve ever met.”

 

*****

 

“Ten more strokes,” called Kaoru, as she moved among the students gathered in the dojo.  The class was full of new students and she was running them through various drills to get an idea of their skill levels.  Yahiko was at the head of the class demonstrating the correct form, and Kaoru was correcting stances and grips.

“And this is the dojo.”  Kaoru heard Maekawa’s voice and turned around.  Next to Maekawa was a tall man, with sharp features and cigarette held between his lips.  He wore a police uniform, but the collar was unbuttoned and he carried a katana on his side.  She walked forward to greet the guest when she stopped, her eyes widening as someone else stepped into the dojo with a small bow.

 _Kenshin_.

In the few short seconds before Kaoru averted her eyes, she noticed a few key details.  He still wore his red hair long, but instead of it high on his head, he wore it down low tied at his neck.   He was dressed in a white hakama and blue kimono, and with a set of swords on his hip.  He looked more mature, but the years had been good to him.  He still carried himself with an aura of strength and confidence.  The only real difference that she could see was on his face where a cross-shaped scar now covered his left cheek.  Kaoru had glanced away before his gaze had settled on her, missing the slight narrowing of his eyes.

 _What must he think seeing me after all this time_ , she thought, her mind whirling, trying to keep her face calm.  She knew that she wouldn’t have been able to avoid him forever, but she had hoped that she would have been given notice before seeing him, so she wouldn’t have been so surprised.  

Knowing that she could not avoid it and not wanting to draw attention to her odd behaviour, Kaoru approached the three men standing at the dojo entrance.  

“Kamiya Kaoru, may I introduce you to Saitou Hajime and Himura Kenshin.” Maekawa said.  Kaoru bowed and as she stood up, chanced a look at the larger of the two men.

“Kamiya?” asked Saitou, his voice cold as he looked at her.  “So you’re the owner of the Kamiya-dojo?”

“I am.  I hope you find it comfortable.”

“It is sufficient,” Saitou stepped past her, looking at the inside of the dojo, leaving her face to face with Kenshin.  She met his eyes, silently cursing herself as she felt the blush creeping onto her face.  Kenshin’s face betrayed nothing.  There was no look of soft regard or even a polite smile in greeting.  His cool indifference towards her stung, and was worse than any sword hit she had ever received.

“We are quite comfortable there, Kamiya-san,” Kenshin stated.  He then stepped past her with Maekawa, who was in the middle of explaining the history of his school.

 _It’s over_ , she thought.  _The worst is over_.  They had finally met, and the anxiety Kaoru felt about seeing him again finally fell away.  Relief flooded through her.

Knowing that she didn’t have time to reflect on her feelings, Kaoru returned to the front of the class, where Yahiko was leading the students through some drills, trying to keep the class focused on him and not the two visitors.  As Maekawa, Kenshin and Saitou watched from the side, Kaoru and Yahiko broke the students into pairs to practice various strikes against each other.  Seeing the class well in hand, Maekawa led the visitors out of the dojo and into the courtyard, towards the house.  As they left the dojo, Akiko appeared at the side of the house, waving hello, and over the yells of her students Kaoru could hear Akiko invite the men in for tea.

Soon the class was over and the students left, many of talking excitedly over the fact that Himura Battousai had been there.  Yahiko went off to the bathhouse and Kaoru tidied the dojo.  Once finished, she went over to the house, not bothering to change into a kimono, instead preferring to remain in her hakama and gi.

When she entered the main room, she only found Sayuri, who was cleaning up the tea cups.

“You just missed them, Kaoru.  Saitou-san and Himura-san just left.  Akiko and Misao went with them, leaving me here to clean up by myself.”

“I can help,” Kaoru started gathering up the plates of cakes that had also been set out.  Together the two women took the items to the kitchen.

“Saitou didn’t say much, he just sat there smoking those awful cigarettes.  Honestly, doesn’t he have a job to do as a police officer?  Himura was most attentive to me though.  He complimented me on having such a lovely home.  But he’s not so kind to you Kaoru!  Akiko asked what he thought of you now, and do you know what he said?”

“No?” Kaoru was hesitant to ask.

“He said you were so altered, that he might not know you.”  Sayuri laughed.  “That’s hard to imagine.  Kaoru, you never change!”

Kaoru stopped in the hall, her head spinning.  He had not changed.  He still seemed the same as he had all those years ago, strong and confident in himself.  The years had added maturity and wisdom to his features, which only highlighted his other positive qualities. 

But what about her?  Her youthful energy was gone, and she knew she now acted older than her age.  She even dressed older than she was.  Gone was the laughing, carefree girl with the ponytail and ribbons, and in her place was the mature, serious kenjutsu instructor, who had given up finding personal happiness and devoted herself to her father and family home.  But now both were gone, her future uncertain. 

She could not blame Kenshin for his opinion.  She knew she had changed, despite what Sayuri had said.  He had seen her, and when, asked spoke his mind.  Surely he hadn’t said that knowing that it would get back to her.   Kaoru felt her heart drop as she wondered what he truly thought of her now, knowing that her father had passed and she was no longer in her home.

From his emotionless greeting, Kaoru was sure he had not forgiven her.  He hadn’t even referred to her by her given name, choosing to refer to her with the most formal of greetings.  And she wasn’t surprised.  Even when they first met, Kenshin had been so sure of his convictions, deciding at 14 to lend his sword to a revolution so that everyone in Japan would have a chance at happiness.   And what had she done?  She had deserted and disappointed him when he had needed her the most. She knew him well enough to assume that he would not forgive that.  He had given her his heart, and she had given him up to oblige others.  She had been weak, and to a swordsman like him who lived by a strict code of honour, that was unforgivable.

Maybe this was for the best.  She was no longer the girl he had loved, and maybe she should rejoice he no longer felt what he had then.  Hadn’t she declared that she didn’t want to be married now, anyway?  No, this was for the best.  She had to remember her goals.  The Kamiya-dojo was her priority.  Nothing else.

“Kaoru?” Sayuri turned when she noticed that her friend wasn’t following her.  Sayuri came up to her, a quizzical look on her face.  “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing,” Kaoru fumbled for an excuse.  “It’s just been a trying couple of days, what with this heat and my students, and I’m worried about Shinichi’s injury. And I was up too late last night.”

Sayuri’s face softened.  “You’ve been pushing yourself too hard.  Maybe you should take a break for a few days.  Go spend some time with Tae”

“You know I can’t do that,” Kaoru tried to explain to Sayuri again.  “And besides, Tae is in Yokohama helping her family start up a new restaurant.

“Kaoru, what is one or two days?”

Kaoru tried to argue, but she just didn’t have it in her anymore.  “Okay, I’ll see if I can reschedule a few classes.”

“Good, about time you start listening to me.  I have your best interests at heart, Kaoru.  I just want you to be happy.”

“So do I, Sayuri.  So do I.”

 

 

**Glossary**

 

Hakama - traditional type of Japanese clothing, typically worn by men.

 

Yukata - a casual summer kimono usually made out of cotton worn by both men and women


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Hi! This story is still going strong and the less frequent updates aren’t because I’ve ignored this story but are a product of two things. One, I’ve been sick all this week and by the time I get home from work I just go to bed. Two, the few nights I have been able to stay up, I have been writing future chapters but I’m struggling at the moment. I have two moments in the next arc that are key to the story that I need to get absolutely right and I realized last night that I can’t have them complete until I get the second to last chapter figured out. The balance is between staying true to the spirit of Persuasion, but having things happen in a very Ruroken way. Hopefully I can work out my slightly tangled plot threads in the next few days and get the next story arc off to beta and resume my normal 3 to 4 day posting schedule. Fingers crossed at least. 
> 
> Thanks again for the reviews. They really help with some of the writer’s block and I appreciate every single one. Jane Austen and Rurouni Kenshin are meshing together much better than I ever imagined and I’m happy people like it too!
> 
> Betas: Sumiregusa (she’s my rock!) and Animaniacal (glad I’m getting to know you better through this process!)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 11**

 

Anne did not wish for more of such looks and speeches.

His cold politeness, his ceremonious grace, were worse than anything. - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

 

Kaoru soon found herself frequently in the company of Kenshin.  He was often with Maekawa, having found an easy friendship with the older swordsman.  The two men would sit in the dojo, talking and watching the students practice.  Kaoru refused to be made uncomfortable by his presence.  They only spoke to each other the bare minimum that politeness allowed for.  He did not seek out her company, and the few times they found themselves alone together, Kenshin would excuse himself and leave.

Kenshin did not always come to the dojo alone; often Tokio would accompany him.  Kaoru had been nervous about their first meeting, but after the slightly awkward introductions were complete the two women had become friends.  Tokio had expressed deep sympathy towards Kaoru and her situation and promised that as long as she was resident of the Kamiya-dojo it would treated with the utmost care and respect.  Tokio was slightly older, but was everything that was elegant and graceful.  It was apparent that Tokio had a cultured upbringing, and it was reflected in all that she did.  Despite this, she never made anyone feel like they were inferior to her.  Kaoru often wondered how someone like Tokio had ended up marrying the wolfish Saitou Hajime.

When Tokio came to visit, the women would usually sit in the house, drinking tea and talking.  Akiko would often question Tokio about the Bakumatsu, and was determined to find out as much as possible, from the people who had actually lived through it.

“You read too many stories, Akiko!”  Tokio laughed, not bothered by the girl’s constant questions.  The women were were sitting in a large room, the shoji doors open to the outside.  Misao had left to visit some friends and Sayuri was in town running errands with Hiroki.  “I assure you, it wasn’t as romantic as those books make it out to be.”

“But a forbidden romance!  With a captain of the Shinsengumi!”  Akiko sighed.

“We had our hardships, and don’t forget we ended up on the losing side.” Tokio reminded Akiko.  “Fortunately for us, the government has forgiven the old grudges and recognized that we have a role to play in this new Japan.”

“What’s it like?” asked Akiko.  “Being married to a great swordsman like Saitou?”

Tokio looked at her tea thoughtfully, as the other women waited for her to reply.

“Being the wife of a swordsman can be very difficult.  Men like my husband, they follow a stricter code, an older code.  It’s part of being a samurai, and even with all the rapid advancements that Japan is going through, that won’t change.”

“To love a swordsman, to be his wife, you need to follow those ideals too.  They are strong men, but you need to be stronger.  Saitou and I, we were apart for a long time, and during that time I had to be strong, for him, because I didn’t know if I would ever see him again.”

“It must have been very difficult.” Kaoru stated, fascinated despite herself by Tokio’s story.

“It was, and I admit there were some moments when I wanted to give up.  But I would go through it all again, if it meant that I could be with my husband forever.”

“That’s so romantic,” sighed Akiko, her head full of girlish fantasies about brave samurai.

Tokio laughed.  “Now I’ve done it! Instead of convincing her to marry a banker or a merchant, I’ve only encouraged her!”

Akiko blushed and Kaoru forced a smile.  It was no secret that Akiko was becoming increasingly enamoured with Kenshin, and it was a match that everyone seemed to be encouraging.  Kenshin was a war hero, and even though he didn’t speak directly about what his role was with the new government, he had more than enough income to support a home and family.

Kaoru tried to change the subject, and steer the conversation away from Kenshin, but Akiko was determined to know more about the red-haired swordsman.

“How long have you known Himura?”  Akiko asked, and Tokio saw no harm in answering.

“For a few years.  Though we were not always on such friendly terms.”

“How are you friends now?  How does an ex-assassin of the Ishin Shishi and a captain of the Shinsengumi get along?”

“Carefully”, came the answer from the doorway.  The women turned to see Kenshin standing there.  He entered and sat down next to Akiko, who offered him a cup of tea.  He sat across from Kaoru, but didn’t look in her direction.

“You tease, Himura!” Akiko said playfully.

“Please call me Kenshin.  I’d prefer that.”

“Okay…Kenshin,” Akiko smiled prettily, and even someone blind could see how Kenshin was being drawn in by Akiko’s warmth and friendliness.  Despite being determined not to be uncomfortable by his presence, Kaoru felt the need to leave.  There was only so much she could take.

“If you will excuse me,” Kaoru stood up and quickly left the room.  She would have to return for dinner, but at least for now she could get a few hours of solitude on her own.  Kaoru headed to her rooms, and tried to keep herself busy by tidying up.  She even cleaned up Yahiko’s room, since he was too busy between teaching at the dojo and working at the Akabeko to do more than straighten his futon in the morning.  Kaoru opened the windows to air out the room, and took the bedding outside to hang up.

As she rounded the corner to the hanging racks, Kaoru stopped, as she heard hushed voices speaking at the edge of the house.  Kaoru instantly recognized Misao voice and figured that she had just returned.  It was hearing Kenshin’s voice that surprised her.

“Are you sure?” asked Misao. 

“Yes,” came Kenshin’s hushed reply.  “I’m certain of it.”

“Oh Himura!” Misao exclaimed a bit more loudly than before.  ”You’ve made me the happiest person alive!”  

Kaoru turned back, not wanting to overhear anymore.  _Kenshin…and Misao?_ Kaoru thought.  It didn’t make sense.  Sure, Kenshin was often in the company of Misao, and for such a short acquaintance they did seem very familiar with each other.  Was there more to it than everyone assumed?  But what about Akiko?  He was very attentive to her also.  But would Kenshin actually court both Misao and Akiko at the same time?

Kaoru sighed and felt like she hitting her head against something repeatedly.  _No_ , she thought, _Kenshin is too good of a man to pursue both Misao and Akiko at once_.  He was noble and honourable and despite his lack of attention towards herself, very considerate of his new friends.  Try as she might, Kaoru could find no fault in him, and silently agreed with Akiko that he was one of the best men that they had ever met.  One that Kaoru had given up a long time ago, and even in the deepest depths of her heart, she knew that she no longer had any claim to him.  He made that abundantly clear every time he looked past her.

 

******

 

“Hurry Kaoru, class is going to start and you’re still trying to get dressed!” Yahiko yelled through the door.  Kaoru rolled her eyes and straightened out the hem of her gi, before quickly tying her hakama.  Today was supposed to be her day off, her one day a week where she didn’t have to teach and could run errands.  It was also the rare day when Maekawa would teach at the dojo.  But early this morning he had been called away with Hiroki, and Kaoru had to teach the class instead.

Kaoru hurried to the dojo, knowing that she didn’t have long before the students arrived.  Yahiko, for all his earlier yelling, wasn’t in the dojo, so Kaoru started opening the walls and windows, letting the morning air in.  Her back was turned, when she heard someone come in to the dojo.

“Yahiko!” Kaoru yelled over her shoulder.  “Honestly if you are going to wake me up early to teach on my day off, you better be helping and not sneaking off to the kitchen.”  Kaoru whirled around to continue giving the younger teen a piece of her mind when she saw who was there. 

Kenshin stood in the doorway, an equally surprised expression on his face.  It lasted for half a second, and the indifferent look he usually had when he saw her slid back in to place.

“Oh, I thought you were Yahiko,” Kaoru apologized.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you.  I thought Maekawa-san was teaching today.  He asked me to observe some of his students.”

“He was called away suddenly.  I’m teaching the class instead.”

“I see.”  Kenshin turned to go, but Yahiko appeared at the dojo entrance.

“Kenshin!” exclaimed the boy.  “Are you here to watch us teach?”

“Well, actually…” Kenshin started, but seeing the excited look on the boy’s face, he stopped and gave Yahiko a slight smile.  “Yes I am here to watch.”

Yahiko cheered and led Kenshin in, talking excitedly about kenjutsu.  Kaoru continued prepping the dojo for the class, trying to ignore Kenshin’s presence.  She still had a class to teach, and just because he was there didn’t mean she had to be nervous.  She tried to push away the growing realization that around everyone else he was easy and relaxed.  In the few moments where they had been forced to make polite conversation, he had been always been cold, giving her only the minimal responses that manners required.

Soon the students arrived, and Kaoru knew that this was going to be a difficult class.  It was full of students who had been learning under Maekawa for years, and most of them did not appreciate having a woman teacher.  Kaoru called for their attention at the front of the class, but after a few snide looks, the men just continued talking, effectively ignoring her.

“Hey!” yelled Yahiko.  “We’re trying to teach a class.”

“I didn’t sign up for this!” someone yelled from the back.  Feeling bold, others shouted out too.

“Where’s Maekawa?”

“A woman and a kid?”

“Get the Battousai to teach!”

The yells grew louder and the students started milling about.  Yahiko came over to Kaoru, clenching his shinai, ready to start beating some sense into the older men.  In the corner Kenshin sat still, silently observing.

“Let’s just start Yahiko,” said Kaoru.  “Follow my lead.”

Kaoru started the first few drills, yelling out the moves as she did.  Yahiko followed her movements, but it was no use.  No one was paying attention.

All of the sudden, a hush fell over the students.  Kaoru turned, wondering if Maekawa had returned but what she saw was equally surprising.  Kenshin had gotten up and after taking a shinai from the rack on the wall, walked to the centre of the dojo.  With perfect precision, he executed the drill.  All looked on in awe, as the Battousai worked through the first lesson.  He looked towards Kaoru, his face completely neutral.

“Was that correct, Kamiya-sensei?” he asked.

Kaoru nodded as her ability to speak slowly came back.  “Yes, that was perfect.  Again.”

Kenshin worked through the drill again, this time faster.  As he finished, Kaoru started the second drill, showing the sword movements of the next form.  Yahiko moved to stand beside Kenshin, and following Kaoru’s lead, they moved along with the lesson.

One by one, the students lined up and it wasn’t long before the entire class was working through the drills.  Noticing that the men were to starting behave and listen to Kaoru, Kenshin finished the current drill and with a bow, moved back to the side of the dojo to watch the rest of the class.  After the rocky start, the class went well, but Kaoru was not easy on the men, quickly putting them through some of the more difficult kata as punishment for their earlier behaviour. 

As the class ended, Kaoru approached Kenshin, who was chatting quietly with some of the students.

“Excuse me, Himura-san,” Kaoru said, as the student moved away.  “Thank you for your help earlier.”

Kaoru meant what she said.  Despite what they once were, and what they once had, she did appreciate his help.  She hoped he would understand that.  Kaoru met his eyes, and for a split second they softened, before becoming hard again.  Kenshin nodded at her, and then excused himself, leaving her alone in the dojo.

Kaoru watched him go, and sighed.  It was clear.  There was nothing between them.  He had no lingering feelings, and she doubted she even crossed his mind any more.  The years had put a distance between them and there would be no bridge, no return to even slight friendship.  It was clear he would be nothing but cold and indifferent towards her.  It was better to do what she had vowed when she first heard he would be here. He had moved on.  And she would, too. 

 

**Glossary**

Shinai - bamboo practice sword used for sword training and practice


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Finally! An update!! Sorry about the delay, but I’ve had some health issues (nothing serious) and it is affecting my ability to concentrate. I still am continuing with the story though. No worries! It will finish, not as quickly as I hope but it will be finished! Please keep sending the reviews because not only do I adore them but they inspire me to continue on!
> 
> This chapter was a bit difficult. I had some very specific goals in mind for this chapter and I just kept writing and re-writing it and I think I finally got it right. This one was even harder for me because this is one of my favourite moments in Persuasion and I wanted to do it justice, but also make it very Rurouni Kenshin.
> 
> Betas: Sumiregusa (word cannot express how much I adore this woman) and Animaniacal (great beta, has been a huge help with this story)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Some violence  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 12**

 

He could not forgive her, but he could not

be unfeeling. Though condemning her for the past, and considering it

with high and unjust resentment, though perfectly careless of her,

and though becoming attached to another, still he could not see her suffer,

without the desire of giving her relief. It was a remainder

of former sentiment; it was an impulse of pure, though unacknowledged

friendship; it was a proof of his own warm and amiable heart,

which she could not contemplate without emotions so compounded

of pleasure and pain, that she knew not which prevailed. - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

_Tokyo, 1872_

 

“Ow, don’t pull that hard!” Sayuri exclaimed as Kaoru moved the brush through her hair. 

“If you would stay still, I could finish!” Kaoru put the brush down, and twisted Sayuri’s black hair, pinning it up artfully.She placed a festively coloured kanzashi at the crown of her head, completing the look.

“There, done.”Kaoru stood from her kneeling position behind Sayuri and admired her work.Tonight was the night of the lantern festival and the entire Maekawa family plus Kaoru and Yahiko were heading down to the river to enjoy the festivities.Everyone was dressed up in colourful summer yukata to celebrate.

Hiroki poked his head into the room to check if the women were ready.“You both look lovely, so we should be going.The girls left a few minutes ago with Yahiko.”

Sayuri admired herself one last time in the mirror before standing.“I’m not surprised, they probably wanted to go meet Kenshin.”

“They do spend a lot of time with him.”Hiroki escorted the women outside of the house into the warm summer night.

“Both those girls are crazy about him.If Akiko isn’t with him, all she does is talk about him.”Sayuri huffed as they left the dojo.Kaoru walked slightly behind Sayuri and Hiroki, as the married couple continued to discuss Kenshin and his perceived relationships with Misao and Akiko.Every neighbourhood had its own gossip, and lately the biggest topic in theirs was the handsome young swordsman and the two girls who were occupying his time.

“Either of them would be a good match,” Hiroki offered.“Tokio did say it was about time that Kenshin married.”

“If it’s a wife he wants, the obvious choice has to be Akiko.She would make a proper wife for anyone.Misao is still too wild.”

“No, I definitely think that Kenshin prefers Misao.” Hiroki declared.

“What?No!Clearly Akiko.She would be perfect for him.They would make such a handsome pair together.”

“I think Misao’s liveliness is what he prefers.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I saw them talking together the other day.He said something and the girl practically did cartwheels.”

“He was speaking with Akiko too.”

Hiroki turned around to Kaoru.“What do you think?Should Kenshin choose Misao or Akiko?”

Kaoru stopped walking, looking between Sayuri and Hiroki.Both of them looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

“Well,” Kaoru started, trying desperately to think of something to say.“I think Himura-san knows his own mind well enough and if he wants to get married, he will choose someone who will complement him in every capacity.”

“Obviously, Akiko,” Sayuri gloated to her husband.Together, the three of them continued walking.As they got closer to the river, sounds of excited people and music could be heard.Alongside the river, the road was lit with red paper lanterns, and festival booths were set up along the street, with merchants offering trinkets and food to the people walking by.The streets were crowded with people as the lantern festival had grown in popularity over the years.Making their way through the crowds, they greeted several of their neighbours, and everyone’s mood was happy and cheerful. 

Hiroki led them forward, and until he finally spotted the others up ahead.Misao and Yahiko were browsing the food stalls, arguing over what they should try first.Akiko waved them over, looking very pretty in her brightly coloured yukata.Kenshin stood at her side, dressed for the festival in a dark grey yukata.Noticeably absent were the swords that were always on his hip, He looked relaxed and happy as Akiko chatted with him.From a distance the two of them indeed looked like a perfect pair.Akiko’s classic features offset Kenshin’s red hair, and Kaoru couldn’t help but sadly admit to herself that they looked like they belonged together.

The large group walked along the riverbank, trying to find a spot to watch the boats.As they walked, Kaoru could feel Kenshin watching her.She would glance back at him, and he would look away at the last second.She wondered if he was also remembering the night she had dragged him off to the lantern festival.Was he also searching her features, trying to find the face that once charmed him so many years ago?Did he look upon her and remember her lively and carefree self?Did he see any of his former love in the now reserved kenjutsu instructor?  

“Isn’t this lovely,” Sayuri said as the group gathered in an open spot to watch the boats.“I know it’s not quite what they do in Kyoto but it’s still lovely, don’t you think Himura-san?”

“Yes, though I wouldn’t really know.” Kenshin stated.

“Wouldn’t know? But don’t they have the best festivals in all of Japan in Kyoto?”

“I believe that’s what people say.”

“But why wouldn’t you know?Surely you spent time at the festivals!”

“No, I didn’t, actually.”

“Whatever you were doing, it couldn’t have been that important that you wouldn’t at least take some time to enjoy the festivals!”

Everyone grew quiet.Sayuri still didn’t believe that the humble and polite Himura Kenshin had been the feared and ruthless Himura Battousai.She didn’t realize that as the Hitokiri Battousai he had been confined to shadows and rumours, rarely seen, never taking the time like some of his other compatriots to enjoy the finer things in Kyoto.For all that the people of Japan had now, the freedoms and liberties that they were quickly taking for granted, he had given his youth and innocence to bring about.

“Sayuri, Himura-san made many sacrifices during the Bakumatsu…” Hiroki pulled Sayuri away after seeing the dark look on Kenshin’s face, trying to explain to his wife before she insulted further one of the greatest heroes of the revolution.

Akiko patted Kenshin’s arm trying to break the tension, a bright smile on her face.“Come on, Kenshin!I want a fan, and you are going to buy me one!”

“I am?”The hard look in Kenshin’s face faded as he looked at Akiko.Kaoru tried not to feel regret as she remembered when she had been the one to chase away his dark thoughts and how his easily smiles and bright looks had been reserved just for her.

“Yes, you are.Let’s go.”Akiko laughed, tugging him away.

With the large crowds, their group soon split up, with Kenshin and Akiko quickly outpacing the rest.Hiroki and Sayuri also wandered off as Hiroki continued to berate his wife for her rude behaviour, leaving Kaoru alone.Misao and Yahiko had also left, since Misao wanted more dango and had promised to buy Yahiko some as well.Kaoru continued to walk along the river, knowing that any enjoyment she would find this evening would be in solitude.If she was going to be alone, Kaoru figured she might as well watch from her favourite spot, knowing that at least she could get a break from the crowds there. 

Pushing her way through the underbrush, she made her way to the river.However, she paused when she heard someone talking just ahead.Kaoru was about to call out when she recognized the feminine voice up ahead.

“How do you know about this spot?” asked Akiko.“It’s perfect, you can see the entire river.”

When Kenshin didn’t answer, Akiko continued on.Kaoru couldn’t see them, but she could hear them moving along the river, their footsteps rustling in the tall grass.Kaoru stood still, knowing that she should leave or at least make herself known.It was shameful to eavesdrop like this, but Kaoru couldn’t find the will to move. 

“I’m sorry for Sayuri’s earlier comment, Kenshin,” Kaoru overhead Akiko apologize.

“I’m sure she didn’t mean to insult me.”

“But still, she shouldn’t have said such a thing.Honestly I don’t know how my cousin and uncle continue to put up with her!Everyone tells me she means well but sometimes, I can’t deal with her and her superior attitude.Hiroki should have done what the family wanted and married Kaoru instead.”

She heard the steps pause.Kaoru held her breath as Akiko continued on.

“We had hoped that Kaoru and Hiroki would marry.It was what her father and my uncle wanted.Hiroki even offered her his hand in marriage, but Kaoru turned him down.”

“When did that happen?” Kaoru heard Kenshin asked.

“More than 5 years ago?I think Kaoru was about my age.”

“I see.Did she give any reason as to why?”

“Not one that Hiroki ever shared with the family.Something or someone made her change her mind is what I heard.Until he proposed marriage, they seemed to be good friends.”

“You think someone convinced her to refuse him?”

“I wouldn’t be so surprised.Kaoru always does what others want of her.Her friend Tae is always telling her what to do.I would not be so easily persuaded.If I wanted to marry someone, nothing and no one would convince me otherwise.”

“That is a admirable quality.” Kenshin said softly.

Kaoru suddenly didn’t feel like going to watch the boats anymore.She turned and left, making her way back out to the road and the crowds.Even then, there were too many people. She hurried along, trying to get away from everyone and everything she had heard.

Kaoru turned down an alley, and seeing that it was empty, started running, not caring if anyone saw.She just needed to get away from the rumours and comments and seeing Kenshin and Akiko together.She was about halfway down the street when the strap on her shoe snapped, sending her falling to the ground.Kaoru landed hard, bracing herself with her hands, with only her training saving her from seriously hurting herself.

Groaning, Kaoru rolled over on to her back, not caring if she got her yukata dirty.After a few seconds she sat up but when she tried to stand she yelped in pain as she put weight on her ankle.She looked down, and her ankle was strained but not broken, which was a relief.

“Great,” Kaoru sighed, poking at her ankle.She winced, but decided that she could handle the pain and stood up.Kaoru looked up and down the darkened street.She could go back towards the crowds, and try to find Sayuri or Yahiko to help her home, or she could keep heading back towards the dojo.Deciding that it would be best to just head home, Kaoru started limping slowly down the street.

As she made her way, she heard voices and then three men came around the corner heading towards the festival..As they walked towards her, Kaoru could see them swaying and laughing, obviously a bit drunk.Knowing that she was alone, Kaoru tried to move to the side and make herself less noticeable.One of the men nudged the other two towards her as they came close.

“Hey Sweetie,” said one of the men.He was the shortest of the three, but still taller than Kaoru.“Where are you going?”

Kaoru looked around warily.The street was empty.In the distance she could hear the loud music from the festival.

“I got separated from my friends,” she lied.“I thought I would take a shortcut to get back to the festival.”

“We’ll walk you back,” offered one of the men.

“Yea, I know a great shortcut,” the other one laughed.

“I can make it on my own.”Kaoru tried to limp past them, but they blocked her way.

“Not so fast,” said the tall one, reaching for her.Kaoru managed to duck away from his grasp.

“Please,” she tried again.“I need to get back to my friends.”

“We can be your friends,” one of the men slurred.He reached for her again, and knowing that she wasn’t going to get a second chance, Kaoru stepped back into a defensive stance as he came towards her.Even though she was used to fighting with a weapon, her training in martial arts had been extensive and she could handle herself even un-armed.The loose yukata didn’t restrict her movement as much as her regular kimono, so she braced herself, and as the man stepped into her reach, she grabbed his hands and using his momentum flipped him over her shoulder.Her ankle screamed in pain at the sharp movements, but she didn’t stop, quickly trying to move past the other two men who stared at her in shock. 

They fumbled towards her, but Kaoru ducked and drove her shoulder into one of them, pushing him back into the other.The man yelled as the breath was forced out of his body and he stepped away, giving Kaoru an avenue of escape.She moved as fast as she could with her injured ankle but it wasn’t fast enough, as she felt hands grabbing her from behind.The first man had gotten up and chased her down the street.She struggled and managed to push him off again, but not before he spun, throwing her towards one of the stone walls.

Kaoru stood her back to the wall, as the three men came towards her.One of them men had drawn a knife, and held it in front of him menacingly.One on one, she knew she could handle them, but she couldn’t take all three at once, especially with her ankle protesting any movement.She was favouring it heavily, and couldn’t put much weight on it.Kaoru centered herself as they came closer, ready to defend herself to the last.She was a trained kenjutsu instructor, and she’d be damned if she was going to let any of these drunks touch her.

Knowing that they had her cornered, the men closed in.Kaoru raised her arms, knowing that if she could stay upright after one or two blows, she might have a chance to attack again, and hopefully get free.

As the men leapt forwards, a grey and red blur streaked in front of her, knocking the men back.Kaoru couldn’t believe her eyes.Kenshin stood protectively between her and the drunks who had quickly gotten to their feet.Memories surfaced of another time, long ago, when her feelings towards him had been uncertain and yet he had stood protectively in front of her, ready to defend her against those who meant her harm.Partly out of relief and partly because she couldn’t hold herself up any longer, Koaru collapsed to her knees, eyes never leaving Kenshin’s form in front of her.

“I’m going to tell you once to leave,” Kenshin said calmly.“I suggest you listen.”

The men didn’t even reply and simply charged at Kenshin.He easily dodged the strikes, and even though he wasn’t armed, it didn’t take an expert in fighting to know that he was the most dangerous man there.The first two men were knocked to the side with precision hits to sensitive areas, one in the neck and one in the stomach.The last man stood with the knife, trembling as Kenshin came towards him.Recognition flashed over his face as he took in the red-headed man stalking towards him. Before Kenshin could strike, the man dropped the knife and ran, not wanting to end up in a crumpled heap like the others.As the man ran, Kenshin turned, relief briefly flashing across his face as he saw Kaoru on the ground but unhurt. 

“Are you alright?” Kenshin asked, leaning down to offer her a hand up.Kaoru nodded as she took his hand and he effortlessly pulled her up to her feet.Kaoru winced as she tried to stand on her ankle and Kenshin’s hands instantly shot to her waist to steady her.Kaoru grabbed on to his arms for support.They paused for a moment, both unable to move.Feelings that had long been buried, stirred to life as she realized how much she had missed his touch.It may have been seven years, but his hands burned through the sleeves of her yukata.Had he always been this warm?

Kaoru raised her eyes, throwing caution aside.She needed to see.His eyes were still guarded, as they had been these last few weeks, but she felt, rather than heard his sharp intake of breath as she faced him.Kaoru opened her mouth, not knowing what to say, perhaps to thank him, perhaps to apologize, perhaps to tell him all the things that she wanted him to know, when she heard the sounds of someone running towards them.

“Kaoru!Kaoru!!” Yahiko yelled as he ran forward, Akiko following close behind.Kenshin let go of Kaoru, and Yahiko grabbed her in a fierce hug.Akiko ran up to Kenshin, shock apparent on her pretty face.

“Are you okay?We saw everything,” Yahiko pulled back from Kaoru, but didn’t let go of her.“Those men.We saw them attack you and then Kenshin just disappeared and then he was in front of you and are you okay, did they hurt you?”

“I’m okay,” Kaoru reassured her student.“I think I need to get back to the dojo though.”

“Your ankle,” Kenshin said, indicating her foot that she was still not standing on.“Can you walk?”

“With help,” Kaoru winced as she tried to move.Yahiko instantly shifted around to brace her for which she was grateful.“I just need to get back and rest.”

“Let’s take you back to the house,” Akiko came forward to help Kaoru also.

Yahiko pulled Kaoru’s arm around his shoulder, holding her up as she tried to hobble down the street, Kenshin and Akiko following behind.It was slow going and it soon became obvious that Kaoru would not be able to limp all the way back to the dojo.They entered another, larger street and in the distance they saw a sake merchant was pulling a cart filled with barrels.

Kenshin walked over to the merchant and said something quietly to him, pointing over at Kaoru.The merchant nodded and Kenshin pressed some money into his hands.

“Yahiko, will you take Kamiya-san back to the dojo?” Kenshin asked as he walked over with the sake merchant and cart.With no effort, Kenshin picked up Kaoru in his arms and gently put her on the back of the wagon.His indifferent look was firmly back in place.

“You can count of me!” Yahiko said enthusiastically.The merchant pulled the cart away, with Kaoru in the back.Kenshin watched as they walked away and then turned to Akiko, offering her his arm.Together, they walked back towards the festival.

As the cart slowly made its way back to the dojo, Kaoru fought to keep the tears from falling.She would not cry over this, but she felt so overwhelmed.Even after all this time, he could not stand to see her suffer.She might never be forgiven for her actions, for being weak, for not trusting in him, but that did not mean he would be cruel or abandon her in return.He truly was the best of all men,Kaoru thought as she continued to fight the tears that threatened to fall for the things that might have been and the love she would never have.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS...forgot to post this here when I updated FF.net. Gomen ne!
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay these are going to be some long notes.
> 
> First off, sorry this has taken a long time. With spring came a couple of changes to my life and how busy I am. My lazy winter days are over and my spring is filled with many commitments. My to-do lists have to-do lists. However, I am not giving up on this story and I think that the piece that was giving me the most trouble is finally solved and I can continue on. Right now I’m working on final edits to the next two chapters, plus detailed outlines of the next 5 or so and finally writing. My outline has a total of 22 chapters and we will see how it ends up.
> 
> This story will be finished. It might be a bit slow but I will finish.
> 
> A few comments on my comments. Thanks everyone for the kind words. I can’t believe that I have over 100 reviews. You guys are the best!!! I noticed a few people were commenting on point of view. And especially how they want to see Kenshin’s thoughts on the whole situation. When I first started writing this I made a very firm decision on how the story would be from Kaoru’s point of view. There are some big Persuasion moments that I want to retain (if you are familiar with the book then you probably know THE moment) and to do that, I can’t really delve into Kenshin’s POV. Trust me, it will be worth it. It’s also why I wrote the backstory chapters from Kenshin’s POV since we don’t really get to know what he is thinking in the rest of the story. Again, trust me. It will be worth it. 
> 
> Betas: Sumiregusa (thanks for helping me to stay on the path to finishing this story) and Animaniacal (her detailed edits have been a life saver)  
> Rating: T   
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

Anne found herself by this time growing so much more hardened  
to being in Captain Wentworth's company than she had at first imagined  
could ever be, that the sitting down to the same table with him now,  
and the interchange of the common civilities attending on it  
(they never got beyond), was become a mere nothing - Persuasion, Jane Austen

“Your ankle is looking much better, my dear.” Dr. Genzai prodded at Kaoru’s foot that was outstretched in front of him as they sat together in her sitting room. Since she had injured it, Dr. Genzai had stopped by every few days to check on her and today was the last check up before he would declare her healed enough for her to start training again. After he was finished, Kaoru put her tabi back on, relieved that she could finally get back to her normal routine. The swelling had gone down after a few days and most of her mobility had returned a few days later, but she had been taking it easy, not wanting to aggravate the injury.

“You should be able to get back to training tomorrow, as long as you go slow and don’t push yourself.” Dr. Genzai, leaned back and smiled.

“I will, Dr. Genzai. Thank you.” Kaoru reached across the table next to them and poured two cups of tea. She passed one of them over to the doctor.

“Checking up on you wasn’t the only reason for my visit today. I have good news for you.” Dr. Genzai smiled as he took the offered cup. After taking a sip of his tea, he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a letter written on expensive looking paper. Kaoru took the offered letter and started reading, her eyes widening in shock.

“I received this yesterday. It’s quite unexpected actually. But I think you should consider it. With that sum, you can pay off all your debts and still afford to buy a smaller house for yourself and Yahiko.” Dr. Genzai took another sip of tea.

“You think I should sell?” Kaoru reread the letter, surprised at the amount offered for the Kamiya-dojo on behalf of the Kumo Company.

“It might be your best option. Paying off the dojo will take years. This way you can move on and create a life for yourself and Yahiko.”

“But, what about my school? I can’t just walk away from everything the Kamiya family has built.”

Dr. Genzai set down his tea and took Kaoru’s hands in his own. “Kaoru, my dear, I don’t think your family would want to see you poor and without a home. I know you want your dojo back, but this could be the best option for your future.”

Kaoru looked at the letter again. Having her own home, being free from debt and financially secure were things that she desperately wanted. But she wanted to have all that and keep the Kamiya-dojo. Hadn’t she vowed that she would do whatever was required of her to to get the dojo back. And now, only few short weeks after that decision she was going to break that vow? No, in this matter, she would make up her own mind. Decided, Kaoru folded the letter and handed it back to Dr. Genzai.

“Can you please contact the Kumo company and tell them thank you for the offer, but I am not willing to sell the dojo at this time.”

“Kaoru, please take some time to consider their offer. It’s a large amount of money. You might not ever get another offer like this again.”

“My mind is made up. I’m not selling.”

“If that is what you want.” Dr. Genzai relented, disappointment evident on his face. Kaoru chose to ignore it, resolved to stick to her commitment to get her dojo back on her own terms.

“It is. It is my decision, and that’s final.”

******

Kaoru opened the door to the dojo, excited to finally be returning to her training routine. When she opened the door she saw the last thing she ever expected to see.

Akiko and Kenshin were standing in the middle of the dojo. Kenshin was standing behind Akiko, his arms wrapped around her, adjusting her grip as she swung a wooden practice sword. He was pressed right against her, his head hanging over her shoulder, murmuring instructions as she raised the sword and swung it back down again. Something in Kaoru finally snapped seeing them so close together.

“Ahem.” Kaoru was done with being subtle. 

“Kaoru!” Akiko stepped away from Kenshin, a deep blush colouring her checks.

“Akiko, what’s going on?” Kaoru was not impressed. The general assumption by everyone else was that Kenshin and Akiko were almost engaged but that didn’t mean they were allowed to behave like this. Kaoru ignored the deeper part of herself that was shouting “hypocrite”, as her behaviour with him when she was a teenager had been much worse.

“Kenshin was just showing me some basic strikes.” Akiko looked away from Kaoru’s harsh glare. Whatever reason she gave would not excuse her behaviour. “I asked him to show me, after he was so heroic in saving you the other day.”

“If you want to learn kenjutsu, you could ask,” said Kaoru. “I would be happy to teach you.”

“Don’t blame her, Kamiya-san,” Kaoru turned towards Kenshin, and gave him an equally harsh glare. “I was selfishly indulging her request.”

“Just don’t do it again,” Kaoru snapped, her temper boiling over at his dismissive attitude. Kenshin blinked a bit at her response, but instead of replying he merely nodded at her. He then quickly excused himself and left.

“Please don’t be hard on Kenshin,” said Akiko after he had left the dojo. “I should be blamed, not him. I kept bothering him to show me some kata until he relented.”

Kaoru didn’t reply, not really wanting to hear any more. That didn’t deter the younger girl from continuing to talk about the red-headed swordsman.

“It’s just, when I saw him save you,” Akiko fidgeted, nervous from Kaoru’s harsh look. “It was like in the stories. The dashing swordsman saves the damsel! It was so romantic and I want it to be like that for me too!”

“I am not a damsel.” Kaoru was appalled at Akiko’s words. Did she really want to be in a situation where Kenshin had to save her because it was romantic? Kaoru decided to knock some sense into the younger girl. “And I think you are confusing fact with fiction. Just because I know how to protect myself and handle a sword, does not mean that I want to be in a situation where I need to use it. Someone could get hurt, or killed!”

“I… never really thought about that.”

“I suggest you do.” Seeing Akiko looking sheepish, Kaoru softened a bit, realizing she was taking her anger and regret out on the younger girl. Kaoru approached her and put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

“No one wants to see you get hurt,” Kaoru offered and Akiko perked up a bit.

“Especially Kenshin?” asked Akiko.

“Especially Himura-san,” said Kaoru, though it pained her to admit it.

*****

“It’s so good to see you again, Kenshin,” Maekawa said as everyone settled down for dinner. “I was starting to wonder if you had disappeared for good.” 

“I was called away on government business, and unfortunately I have to leave again in a few days,” Kenshin said as everyone started to eat. 

“Not again,” Akiko pouted. “You just got back!” After monopolizing his time for weeks, Akiko had been quite upset when he had left, stating that he had been requested in Kyoto for a few days. She had moped around the dojo, lamenting the loss of his company and hoping for his quick return.

“I’m sorry, but I will only be gone to Hakone for a few days. I have been asked to attend to something there and it requires my immediate attention.” Kaoru wasn’t sure if anyone else noticed but Misao looked up sharply at Kenshin’s words. 

“Hakone?” Hiroki tapped his fingers on the side of the table in thought. “I have been meaning to make a trip there. I have some associates who would like to work with me on one of my shipping ventures.”

“Really?” gasped Akiko, turning to her cousin. “We should all go! There are some beautiful onsen there. And shrines! You can go meet with your business partners, and once Kenshin is done he can join us!”

“Yes!” Misao shouted, banging her hand on the table. “That’s a brilliant idea. We should all go to Hakone.” Misao looked at Kenshin pointedly.

“I don’t know if that is a good idea,” Kenshin answered. “I can’t involve you in my business.” Kenshin returned Misao’s gaze with his own meaninful stare, but she refused to look away. Akiko waved it off, oblivious to the battle of wills between Misao and Kenshin that was playing out in front of them.

“We won’t bother you with your government stuff, but we could use a break from the city. Isn’t it a great idea?” Akiko poured on the charm, desperate to convince everyone to agree to her plan.

“Well, I think it’s a great idea,” Sayuri added. “I would love to get out of Tokyo and Hakone must be so beautiful right now. We should go.”

“I think we will! What do you say Himura?” Hiroki asked.

Seeing the hopeful looks from around the table, Kenshin relented, stressing again that he wouldn’t be able to join them the entire time. Akiko and Misao cheered at their victory, and even Sayuri clapped her hands in joy. 

“You’re coming too, right Kaoru?” asked Akiko. The room quieted suddenly and Kaoru paused mid-bite. 

“I don’t know, it seems sudden and I have classes to teach,” Kaoru said starting to give the many excuses running through her head. While getting out of the city and seeing some of the countryside would be enjoyable, she wasn’t sure if she would feel like a welcome member of the party.

“Please Kaoru!” begged Akiko. “Uncle, you can spare Kaoru for a few days.”

“I can. You should go Kaoru, and enjoy yourself.”

Kaoru glanced around the room. Everyone was looking at her, expecting her to agree. Kaoru briefly noticed that even Kenshin was looking at her, waiting for her decision. Kaoru made her mind at that, finally acknowledging to herself that of all the people here she probably deserved a trip away from the city more than anyone else.

“When do we leave?” Kaoru felt odd at how confident she sounded.

“Well, then it is decided.” Hiroki declared. “We are off to Hakone!” 

 

*****

Kaoru stepped out of the carriage and looked around the small sleepy town where they would be staying for the next few days. It was nestled in the mountains, surrounded by lush green trees that seems to grow from everywhere. It was a stark difference from the sprawling and bustling city that Tokyo was quickly becoming. Even the air in the mountains seemed calmer. The area was peaceful and Kaoru was glad she had agreed to come. She could almost feel like heavy burden she carried with her lifting somewhat, giving her a short reprieve from her cares.

Hiroki had arranged for a carriage to take the party to Hakone, splurging on the western luxury to everyone’s delight. The trip up to Hakone had been long but lively, with Akiko amusing everyone with playful chatter. Kaoru had watched the scenery pass by, as they moved from the low lying flats of Tokyo into the hearty green hillside, passing by large lakes and slumbering mountains.

Hiroki had arranged several meetings with his business associates and would be quite busy. The women planned to visit some of the well known sites in the area, including the famous shrines. Kenshin didn’t comment on his plans for the next few days, only mentioning that he had a friend who would be joining them.

Once everyone was out of the carriage, they entered the large inn at the centre of town. The innkeeper bustled up to greet them at the entryway.

“Hello,” greeted Hiroki. “We need rooms for six people.”

“Of course!” The innkeeper grinned and turned to bellow down the hall, “Tadashi! Get up here and take their bags!”

A young man came scurrying out of the hall, pushing his glasses up his nose as he tucked a small book into his sleeve.

“Yes, Father,” Tadashi bowed and took their bags. Hiroki quickly made arrangements with the innkeeper getting a room for himself and Sayuri, and another for Kaoru, Misao and Akiko. After they had it all settled, they left to go explore the town.

As they were walking out of the inn, a tall man with a large, cocky grin on his face approached them. He was dressed in a white jacket and pants, his chest bare and a red headband holding back a black mass of spiky hair.

“Kenshin! About time you got here!” the tall man said, and Kenshin broke out into a rare genuine smile.

“Sano,” Kenshin greeted him. They clasped arms and Kaoru could see immediately that there was a deep friendship between the two men.

“These are my friends from Tokyo.” Kenshin brought Sano over to meet them. 

“Heya,” Sano nonchalantly nodded towards Misao. 

Misao coloured and hissed at Sano, “Not here, you idiot.”

“Oh…wait what?” Sano said, as everyone looked slightly confused.

“Do you know him?” whispered Akiko pulling at Misao’s sleeve. Misao shook her head violently, trying to direct attention away from Sano’s obvious blunder. Kenshin quickly recovered and introduced Sano to the rest of the party.

“May I introduce my friend Sagara Sanosuke. This is Maekawa Hiroki, and his wife Sayuri, their cousin Maekawa Akiko.” Hiroki and Sayuri bowed, along with Akiko who gave Sano a dazzling smile.

“Makimachi Misao,” Kenshin indicated towards Misao, and Sano just winked at her. 

“And this,” Kenshin continued, with a slight hesitation, “is Kamiya Kaoru.”

“Kamiya?” asked Sano, and an even wider grin broke out on his face. “The Kamiya Kaoru?”

Kaoru was taken a back a bit. How would Sano know about her?

“Yes,” said Kaoru slowly. “That’s me.”

“This is the kenjutsu teacher?” Sano nudged Kenshin. “You didn’t tell me she was a looker. Ha!” Sano laughed at Kenshin’s obvious embarrassment and the others seemed very confused by the two men’s strange behaviour. Sano approached Kaoru and bowed deeply in front of her.

“It’s fantastic to meet you Kaoru-sensei! Absolutely fantastic!”

 

*****

“Come, drink some sake with me, Kaoru-sensei.” Sano gestured at Kaoru to come sit with him. The group was relaxing in one of the large common rooms at the inn after dinner, with several bottles of sake that Sano had ordered. They had spent the day wandering around Hakone, taking in some of the local sites. During their walk, Sano had exclusively talked to Kaoru, trying to engage her in friendly conversation, about her school and teaching, her students and home. He seemed keen to get to know her and Kaoru was not exactly sure why.

“I don’t know, it’s late and I should go to sleep.” Kaoru looked around the room. Hiroki was sitting with Kenshin and Akiko. Sayuri had left to go to bed, claiming that she had a fierce headache from travelling. Misao was no where to be seen. In fact, soon after they met Sano, Misao had disappeared without explanation.

“Excuses. Drink with me.” Sano gestured at the sake bottle.

“Sano, it’s not really appropriate for me to drink with you.”

“It’s a drink, not a marriage proposal.” He handed over a cup. “Drink.” Kaoru eyed him warily. “Please, Kaoru-sensei.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t call me that,” Kaoru said as she relented and sat down next to Sano. He poured the sake into her cup.

“Take it as a compliment,” Sano said and raised his cup to Kaoru. She lifted hers in a small salute and they drank. The sake was cool and sharp on her tongue, but she liked the taste.

“I feel like you are making fun of me, for being a woman and teaching kenjutsu.” Kaoru gave Sano a wry look. He laughed and poured himself another cup of sake.

“Ha! I know better than most that Japan is changing. Women teaching kenjutsu doesn’t surprise me. We are quickly becoming a country of new opportunities and second chances.”

“New opportunities I understand. But second chances? How so?” Kaoru was curious.

“Did Kenshin ever tell you how we met?” Sano took another long swig of sake. Across the room, Kenshin looked over at them when he heard his name. Sano raised his empty cup towards his friend.

“No,” Kaoru admitted. “We don’t speak much.” Kaoru glanced back over towards Kenshin. He had turned his attention back to Akiko and Hiroki but Kaoru could tell that he was listening to their conversation.

“Typical. Him and his damn secrets. Anyways, a year or so ago, I was better known as Zanza, fighter for hire. I would take any fight for a price, and I was damn good at winning them. “

“Someone asked you to fight Himura-san?”

“I wish! No, I was working as muscle for some yakuza and he was sent to take care of them. Once I figured out who he was, I told them I would fight him for free.”

“Why would you do that?”

“A chance to take out the Hitokiri Battousai? There aren’t many who would turn down the opportunity to fight the strongest swordsman in all of Japan. If he is ever beaten, the man who beat him would take the title of the strongest.” Sano flexed his arm in a mock show of strength. 

Kaoru couldn’t help but laugh at him. “So what happened?”

“I challenged him, he refused, and then he took out the yakuza and their thugs without even batting an eye. I challenged him again and I must have done something to really piss him off because he fought me. Best fight of my life! Beat me within an inch of it. When I asked him why he didn’t kill me, he said that I deserved a second chance to do something right with my life.”

“So he forgave you?” 

“That man is the most forgiving person you will ever meet.” Sano said, with nothing but respect in his tone.

Kaoru glanced down at her cup. “ What if you did something that is completely unforgivable,” she asked softly.

Sano moved closer, his voice dropping almost to a whisper. Kaoru knew she should pull back, as Sano was too close, too familiar, but she couldn’t move.

“He forgave those who gave him his cross scar. Surely he can forgive anyone,” Sano offered gently.

Kaoru gasped, wondering how much he knew of her past… and Kenshin’s. Seeing her alarm, Sano pulled back, and held up his cup.

“Ahh… sake. You know what’s the best thing about sake? It turns even the most humble man into the grandest storyteller. After a few bottles, a simple man is clever, a coward is a hero, and even the most guarded will lament over the pretty girl who broke their heart.”

Kaoru looked up sharply, knowing that her face betrayed her distress. Sano’s face softened seeing her reaction, and he reached out and grasped her hand.

“I’m sorry,” Sano offered sincerely. “I just thought you would like to know.”

“Please,” Kaoru almost begged. “The past is the past, and I think it is best for all of us to leave it there.”

“You really believe that?”

“I have to.” Kaoru met Sano’s eyes, begging him not to push her further. She could handle his friendly teasing ways, but this was going too far past her comfort zone. Kaoru chanced a glance towards Kenshin. She didn’t know how much of the whispered conversation he had heard, but his tense posture seemed to indicate that he knew something of what was being discussed.

“I understand,” Sano squeezed her hand again. “Let us toast. To the past, and leaving it there.”

Kaoru raised her cup. “To the past.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Wow! Thanks for the overwhelming positive response to the last chapter. After I wrote that last bit with Sano and Kaoru, I realized that I am Sano and he is me and all I want to do is just write Sano and Kaoru together being snarky and drunk.
> 
> I’m pretty sure there would be an audience for that.
> 
> Another thing…yes I know Yahiko isn’t on the field trip with everyone else. One of my betas actually pointed that out and I was like “gotta put in a line why he isn’t on the trip” and then I totally forgot. Oh well. I have a lot of characters to keep track off, and I keep introducing more, so let’s just assume that Yahiko didn’t want to go because a new cute waitress just started at the Akebeko and he wanted to stay in town.
> 
> I’m going a little off script here in regards to Persuasion but I got a really positive result to this chapter from my betas so I’m hoping the rest of you like it too. Something like this could have happened in Jane Austen. Totally… Anyways! Enjoy. I’m off to polish the next chapter. Which is going to be…interesting.
> 
> *Cue evil laughter*
> 
> Betas: Sumiregusa (shameless plug for her stories both in the RK fandom and her own original work. Trust me…Arun and Naomi are fantastic characters. Check out the links on her profile to read her stuff) and Animaniacal (another shameless plug for her new story The Normals. Modern day AU done right!)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Some swearing and mentions of blood  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 14**

  

…for while she considered Louisa to be rather the favourite,

she could not but think, as far as she might dare to judge from memory

and experience, that Captain Wentworth was not in love with either.

They were more in love with him; yet there it was not love.

It was a little fever of admiration; but it might, probably must,

end in love with some. - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

Kaoru sighed as she slid into the warm water of the onsen, feeling her stiff muscles finally start to relax.They had spent a long day exploring the countryside, the highlight of which had been the many large shrines nestled among the mountains and lakes.Walking underneath the red tori, and seeing the beauty of Hakone had been a balm to Kaoru’s soul.For the first time since her father’s death she felt confident in herself and better connected to the inner strength she knew that she possessed.No matter what life threw at her from now on, Kaoru felt she had the will to face it.

The onsen was sprawling, with pools tucked into the side of the mountain.Large rocks lined the pools and the women’s side was separated from the men’s by a large bamboo fence.Kaoru could hear Sano’s booming voice from the other side and knew the men had entered the pool, too.Both Sano and Kenshin had accompanied the women for part of the day as they toured the shrines.Sano had been in Hakone for a few weeks, so he was well versed in the local sites and had taken it upon himself to show them around.

After their conversation the previous evening, it seemed Sano had taken an affectionate liking to her, and had spent most of the day talking and joking with her, seeming to silently apologize for stepping over the line by hinting about her past relationship with Kenshin.His gentle teasing and friendly attitude had relaxed her, as she had honestly enjoyed Sano’s company.She wasn’t sure if his friendliness towards her was mainly to do with her past with Kenshin, but she was appreciative of the attention.He treated her like a younger sister, even though she was a few years older than him.

“This is heaven,” Akiko said from the side of the pool.“I don’t think I ever want to leave.”

“I’m so happy we came,” sighed Sayuri.Even her mood had approved with the easy day spent exploring the countryside. “My husband needs to take me on his travels more.I could get used to this.”

“Me too,” said Akiko.“I don’t think I could ever be content to just stay in one place.”

“I’m sure you will get to travel to many interesting places after you are married, Akiko.Kenshin seems to travel quite a bit.As his wife, you would be able to accompany him.”

Akiko glanced over nervously at the other two women, and Kaoru couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor girl.Being in close proximity with Kenshin and Akiko for the last few days, Kaoru had been able to keenly observe the two together.While it was clear that Akiko was infatuated with Kenshin, it seemed that it was a one-sided affection.He was attentive and friendly towards her, but Kaoru knew Kenshin well enough to see that his heart hadn’t been touched.He was a passionate person, and she saw none of that when she observed Kenshin and Akiko together.She was not naive enough, however, to believe that passion was all one sought when choosing a spouse.Even though he might not be in love with her, Akiko had all of the qualities of a proper Japanese wife and would be a tempting match for any man.

“Sayuri, he hasn’t exactly proposed to me yet,” Akiko admitted.

“But surely you’ve talked about it?” Sayuri swam over to where Akiko was sitting on the side of the onsen pool, lazily kicking her legs in the water.

“Well, he’s asked me if I thought I would ever get married, and I told him yes, but I was waiting for the right man.”

“So he’s definitely interested,” Sayuri laughed.“Don’t you think so Kaoru?”

Kaoru turned, unsure about what to say.Memories of his rushed proposal to her passed through her mind.She decided to tell Akiko the truth, even if she would never know the context.“If Himura-san wishes to marry, he seems like the type of man who would make his intentions known.”  

“See,” said Sayuri, taking Kaoru’s advice as encouragement.“Don’t give up.You just need to show him that you would be his ideal wife.I’m sure men like him look for certain qualities in a woman.”

“Like what Tokio-san said,” murmured Akiko, deep in thought.Her face broke into a grin.“I know exactly what I need to do!”

Akiko laughed and stood up, wrapping her small towel around herself.Then she walked over to the bamboo wall separating the men and women’s sides.

“What are you doing?” asked Kaoru, swimming up to the edge, slightly alarmed.

“Kenshin needs a bold wife,” said Akiko, as she found a small ledge along the bamboo wall.“I’m being bold.”With a grin, she pushed herself up so she could lift her head over the edge.

“Hello!!!” Akiko called, waving at the men, naked in the pool below.Kaoru heard some splashing and cursing on the other side, as the men tried to cover themselves.

“Get down from there!” Sayuri yelled.Akiko laughed and hopped down, landing lightly on her feet.She laughed again at Sayuri’s furious expression and Kaoru’s shocked one.

“Don’t be such a prude,” she giggled.“A hero like Kenshin wouldn’t want a timid women.I’m going to prove to everyone that I deserve to be Himura Battousai’s wife!”

 

******

 

“I think Akiko has had a bit too much to drink,” Kaoru said to Sano as they sat together.The entire group had shared a lively dinner, mostly due to Akiko’s antics.After the onsen she had stepped up her attentions towards Kenshin thinking that by only acting prim and proper Kenshin would never make a move. Now she was almost too outgoing and lively and to Kaoru it seemed like he was slightly put off by her overly aggressive actions.

“Yeah,”Sano mused.“I think you’re right, Kaoru-sensei.”

Across the room, Akiko was leading some of the other inn guests in a lively drinking game, where the loser of each match had to drink a dish of sake.Kaoru watched as Akiko dramatically took a drink, and from her flushed face and large grin, it was clear that she hadn’t won many of the matches.As Akiko finished her drink she stood, yelling that she was going to dance for everyone’s enjoyment.

 The others clapped as she raised her arms, mimicking the refined moves of a geisha.Akiko was dancing around, when suddenly she lunged forward and grabbed Kenshin’s sword off the tatami next to him.Kenshin rose swiftly, and Kaoru knew he was not pleased.Handling someone else’s sword without permission was a great offence to a swordsman.Katana were sacred weapons, and were not meant to be disrespected.

“I think it’s time for another lesson!” teased Akiko, as Kenshin held out his hand for his sword.

“Please give that back, Akiko,” Kenshin reached for his sword, but Akiko danced backwards, clutching the weapon to her.

“Not until you show me how to swing it.”Akiko swayed a little unsteadily.Kenshin moved forward to grab her but she again avoided him.

“Show me!” Akiko flirted, not caring that she was in the middle of the room with everyone else watching her.  

“I should stop this,” said Kaoru, as she turned her back the spectacle and shifted to stand.Sano looked at her, a smug look on his face.

“Ah, you’re no fun, I was just beginning to enjoy this.”Sano pointed over to where Akiko was giggling uncontrollably but somehow still managed to stay out of Kenshin’s range.

Kaoru gave Sano a whack on the head as she stood.“Idiot.”

Kaoru could tell Kenshin was trying to be polite, but his frustration with Akiko was growing.Kaoru moved behind Akiko, and as the girl stepped backwards raising the sword above her head, Kaoru reached forward suddenly and snatched it away.In the same smooth motion she threw the sword back to Kenshin, who deftly caught it.

“Come Akiko, I think it’s time for bed.” Kaoru put her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder.Akiko glanced back at Kaoru with an epic pout.

“I don’t want to sleep!” Akiko slurred.

“Yes you do. You will thank me in the morning.Goodnight everyone.”Kaoru guided Akiko out of the room, despite her protests.As they were heading down the hall, they met Tadashi who asked if they needed anything.

“A sense of humour!” Akiko dissolved in to a fit of giggles as she leaned against Kaoru.

“Just some water,” Kaoru said, and the young man hurried away.

Just as they reached their room, they saw Misao leaving it.She was dressed in a dark blue outfit and had a concerned look on her face.

“Misao!” Kaoru had hardly seen the younger girl all day.“Are you going out?”

“Uhm,” Misao looked at Kaoru, and then at Akiko.“Yes, just for a bit.I wanted to visit one of the shrines.”

“It’s late,” said Kaoru.“Are you sure you should be going out now?”

“It’s okay, I can take care of myself.”

“Maybe I should go with you?”

“No no, Kaoru,” Misao shook her head and started to back down the hall.“I won’t be gone long.And besides it looks like you have your hands full.”

Kaoru saw that Akiko was slumped against the wall, her face looking slightly pale. Kaoru sighed and helped the girl in to the room.

“Okay, Misao.Don’t be out late.”

“I won’t.”Kaoru turned around to say goodbye but Misao had already vanished.

 

******

Kaoru woke to the sound of tapping on the door to her room.Akiko was passed out beside her, and Kaoru saw in the dim light that Misao’s futon was still empty.She crawled out of her futon and opened the door.Sano stood at the entrance holding a candle in his hand.

“Sano?What are you doing?It’s late.”

“I need your help.” Sano glanced down the hall. 

“What for?”

“Just come with me.I’ll explain later.”

Kaoru followed Sano down the hall.He led her down a set of stairs to another part of the inn stopping just before a door and motioning her inside.Kaoru opened the door, and was immediately shocked by the sight.A tall man lay on the floor in the middle of the room.His eyes were closed and he groaned in pain incoherently.A large slash was visible across his chest and his long white jacket was stained in blood, along with a good deal of dirt and grim.Next to him sat Misao, tears flowing down her face.

“What happened?” Kaoru came in to the room.Misao looked up, her tear stained face also covered in dirt.She looked like she had been through hell.

“Please Kaoru.You have to help Aoshi-sama.I didn’t know who else to ask.”  

Kaoru knelt down, and examined the wound across the man’s chest.It was a vicious cut, but shallow.His breathing was strained and Kaoru knew that he needed to be treated soon, or his life might be in danger.

“Sano,” she called, “help me sit him up so we can get this jacket off.”

Sano came over and together they pulled Aoshi into a sitting position.As they moved him up, he cried out in pain but remained incoherent and semi-conscious.Together they pulled his jacket off his shoulders.His held rolled forward and Kaoru could see bruises along his arms and torso.He had obviously been in a fight and had lost.  

“What happened?” she asked again, as she lowered Aoshi back down with Sano’s help.She wasn’t a doctor but had seen enough training related injuries to know how to deal with them at a basic level.

“Him,” Sano pointed towards the corner of the room.Kaoru glanced over quickly and then looked back again after seeing who was there.In the corner, cloaked in shadows, sat Kenshin.She could just make out his outline from the light of the lamp in the centre of the room.He was kneeling, utterly still, his sword to his side and his eyes burning bright as he scrutinized the other occupants of the room.He looked beastial, and Kaoru knew that it wasn’t Kenshin who sat there, but the Battousai. 

“Sano, you better start talking,” Kaoru dropped her voice to a whisper.

“Aoshi represented a threat to the security of Japan.Kenshin was sent to remove that threat.”

Kaoru’s eyes widened, realizing what was going on.

“But…why is he still alive?And why is Misao here?”

“Aoshi-sama is the Okashira,” Misao choked out.“Of the Oniwabanshu.”

“He’s a ninja?”

“Like me.”

“What?I don’t understand?”

“The Oniwabanshu have served the emperor for many generations.But, at the end of the Bakumatsu, we were betrayed and Aoshi-sama watched as our comrades were slaughtered.”Misao broke out into sobs, brushing Aoshi’s bangs back from his face.He groaned again.

“After that, Aoshi disappeared,” Sano said, and sat back.“Kenshin and I have been tracking down an opium drug lord by the name of Jorogumo.Real elusive bastard.No one seems to know who he is.A few months ago, Kenshin enlisted the Oniwabanshu to help us.Through them we heard rumours that a powerful swordsman had been hired to work directly for Jorogumo.Doing his dirty work.We discovered a connection here in Hakone, and found out that it was Aoshi.The government decided that he was too dangerous and sent Kenshin to take care of him.”

“He’s still alive.”Kaoru risked a quick glance at Kenshin, as she set to cleaning Aoshi’s wounds.Kenshin hadn’t moved or said anything, but she could feel his heated gaze on her.

“He might know the identity of this drug lord.And Kenshin refused to kill him, because of Misao.But once Aoshi realized who had been sent after him, he tried to kill Kenshin.Remember what I said about being the strongest?Aoshi wants that title, too.”

Kaoru bandaged Aoshi as Sano continued to explain.Misao had recklessly confronted Aoshi at one of the local temples where he had been hiding, trying to get through to her former leader.But Kenshin had soon shown up, and when Aoshi refused to listen to reason, the two had fought.It had been brutal and fierce, and finally realizing that Aoshi would only face reality after he had been defeated, Kenshin had unleashed the full power of the Hitokiri Battousai on him, defeating him yet sparing his life.

“I think that will do,” Kaoru said, as she finished wrapping a bandage around Aoshi’s head.

“Thank you,” said Misao.She picked up Aoshi’s hand and held it close.Her tears had finally subsided, and she offered Kaoru a grateful smile.

Kaoru heard a rustling sound from the corner and looked over at Kenshin.He had stood from his kneeling position and moved further into the light.Kaoru gasped as she noticed the dark red stain along the right side of his gi.

“You’re hurt!” Kaoru exclaimed, more loudly than she should have.

“It’s nothing,” Kenshin said through gritted teeth, his face hidden by his bangs.

Sano looked up from where he was sitting by Misao’s side.“We’ve got this.Kaoru-sensei, you should take Kenshin to his room and patch him up.”

“I’m fine,” Kenshin turned towards Sano, a dark look on his face.

“Bullshit,” Sano said as he stood.“She’ll take care of you.”He glanced at Kaoru as she nodded hastily in agreement.“Don’t make me drag you out of here Kenshin.”

Kenshin didn’t reply, but left the room, wincing as he moved. Kaoru followed Kenshin to his room, a few doors down the hall.She entered and slid the door shut with an audible click, the light from the single candle she held casting an eerie glow about the room.Kenshin stood in the centre with his back to her.Kaoru was grateful she couldn’t see his eyes, as she was rather terrified at what she might find there.

“You should take off your gi.” Kaoru managed to say finally, trying to push her nerves aside.Kenshin needed her help to dress his wounds and that is what she would concentrate on.She set the candle on the small table, as he started to remove his gi.

“Top shelf, on the right,” Kenshin shrugged out of his gi slowly, trying not to hiss at the pain.“There are some bandages and salve.”

Kaoru took the items down from the shelf.Kenshin knelt in the centre of the room, his back and chest bare.He held his head down, his red hair surrounding his face like a curtain.Along with the bandages and salve, Kaoru filled a small bowl with some water she found in a jug on the table.She set everything beside Kenshin and knelt down next to him.

The wound along Kenshin’s side wasn’t deep and had stopped bleeding.Kaoru knew, however, that if she didn’t get it cleaned soon, it could become infected.She gently raised his arm, giving her room to work.Kenshin flinched slightly when she started cleaning the area around the cut, but he didn’t move again as she continued to work.She glanced at his face every few moments but it remained hidden behind his curtain of red hair.Occasionally he would clench his fists at her touch, but the only other movement he made was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Once the wound on his side was cleaned, Kaoru applied the salve from the small black lacquer jar.She then started wrapping the bandages around his torso, binding the wound and applying enough pressure to ensure the bleeding wouldn’t start again.Kaoru willed her hands not to shake at how close she was to him, and if he noticed, he didn’t acknowledge it. Being so close she couldn’t help but breathe in his scent.Even after all these years, he still smelled the same, that mix of sandalwood and something else that was just him.

Once she finished wrapping the bandages, Kaoru moved behind him to clean some small cuts along his shoulders and arms.They weren’t as deep as the wound on his side but they still needed care to be safe.She gently lifted his long red hair and placed it over his shoulder.As Kaoru worked her way across his back, she couldn’t help but notice similar older scars.None were as pronounced as the ones across his cheek but they were still visible.

“So many,” Kaoru whispered, absently tracing one along the top of his shoulder with her finger.When he shivered under her touch, she realized that she had said it out loud. 

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Kaoru apologized, but as she pulled her hand away, Kenshin gently placed his hand on top of hers.

“Don’t be,” Kenshin said his voice low.For a few moments they just sat there, his hand on hers, alone in the dark room.Tears sprung to her eyes, as she realized how much he had endured alone, without her by his side.She wondered then, if this was what their life together would have been like, if she had made a different choice.Him coming home in the dark of night, and her tending to his wounds.Could she have handled it, at barely fifteen years old, waiting and not knowing if he would come back, and when he did, offering him comfort and bandaging him up so he could go out again the following night?Would their tender love have been enough to sustain her through those terrifying and sleepless nights?

“You should rest.” Kaoru reluctantly pulled her hand away from his, and wiped at her eyes.She didn’t want him to see her crying, as she had no right or claim to shed tears for him.She gathered up the bandages and bowl of water as she stood, turning her back to place them on the shelf.She heard Kenshin get up and pull his tattered gi back over his shoulders.

Kaoru turned around to face him and he finally met her eyes, and for a moment Kaoru thought she saw longing there.But it vanished in an instant, replaced by something she couldn’t name. She knew that right now she was an open book, the anguish she felt at his pain clearly on her face.

“Thank you for your help tonight.”Kenshin continued to look at her, his eyes searching hers in the candlelight.Kaoru opened the door and stepped out of his room, reluctant to leave but too frightened to stay.

“Good night, Kenshin.” She dropped the formality and used his name, not really caring about maintaining distance from him anymore. Kaoru slid the door shut and started to walk away, but in the still of the night, she heard his soft reply.

“Good night…Kaoru.”  

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Here’s another one for you! This chapter and the next have been the two most difficult ones to write. But I didn’t give up, got lots of good advice from my betas and finally cracked it. 
> 
> In other news I have fanart! I actually have FANART. You can check it out on my Tumblr mymanicmarie dot tumblr dot com 
> 
> As always, thank you for the reviews!!! Every review is treasured!
> 
> And whoops I forgot to publish this here...oops.
> 
> Betas: Sumiregusa (thank you for your great advice on this chapter and writing in general) and Animaniacal (was a massive help in this chapter and helping with the dialogue. Thanks so so so much.)  
> Rating: T   
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

Chapter 15

 

When they came to the steps, leading upwards from the beach, a gentleman,  
at the same moment preparing to come down, politely drew back,  
and stopped to give them way. They ascended and passed him;  
and as they passed, Anne's face caught his eye, and he looked at her  
with a degree of earnest admiration, which she could not be insensible of.  
She was looking remarkably well; her very regular, very pretty features,  
having the bloom and freshness of youth restored by the fine wind  
which had been blowing on her complexion, and by the animation of eye  
which it had also produced. It was evident that the gentleman,  
(completely a gentleman in manner) admired her exceedingly.  
Captain Wentworth looked round at her instantly in a way which  
shewed his noticing of it. He gave her a momentary glance,  
a glance of brightness, which seemed to say, "That man is struck with you,  
and even I, at this moment, see something like Anne Elliot again."

Kaoru woke at her normal time, despite being up late the previous night tending to both Aoshi and Kenshin’s wounds. She stretched and sat up, noticing that Misao’s bed was still empty. Kaoru assumed that the younger girl had spent the night by Aoshi’s side. Seeing Akiko still passed out, Kaoru quickly dressed in her kimono. She knew Akiko would be sleeping most of the morning away as she dealt with the hangover induced from her antics the night before.

The inn was quiet as Kaoru headed back down the hall towards the room where Aoshi was. She opened the door slowly and looked inside. Aoshi was still lying prone in the middle of the floor, with Misao curled up by his side. Kaoru entered the room and shut the door. Hearing the soft click, Misao woke up, and seeing Kaoru there, gave her a weak smile as she rubbed her eyes.

“Morning.” Kaoru whispered as she came close. Misao sat up and stifled a yawn into her hand. 

“How is he?” asked Kaoru. She pulled back the blanket covering Aoshi’s chest and looked at the bandages. They were still clean and in place. Aoshi was sleeping, and seemed more at ease then the night before.

“He hasn’t woken up yet.” Concern was evident in Misao’s voice.

“He will, he just needs time,” Kaoru gave Misao an encouraging look. 

“I’m sorry I never told you,” said Misao. 

“About what?”

“The Oniwabanshu. Aoshi-sama. All of this,” Misao said with uncharacteristic reserve.

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, and I promise, I won’t say anything to the others.”

“Thank you, I don’t know if they would understand.” Kaoru smiled, not pushing Misao, but the younger girl continued anyways. “I didn’t believe it at first, that Aoshi-sama would do the horrible things Himura said he did. But when I confronted him, he admitted to all of it, with no regret or remorse. He was the best of the Oniwabanshu, and yet he’s fallen so far.”

Misao pushed the hair off his face tenderly and it was obvious to Kaoru that Misao felt more for this mysterious man than just friendship. Kaoru looked away, made slightly uncomfortable by Misao’s affectionate gesture.

“You should go get cleaned-up,” Kaoru suggested, gesturing at Misao’s clothes that were still covered in dirt. Seeing the slight alarm in her face, Kaoru continued. “I’ll stay with Aoshi.”

“Thank you.” Misao stood and left the room, leaving Kaoru alone with the still sleeping man. Light from the early morning sun filtered through the window, and Kaoru could clearly examine Aoshi’s features. He was handsome, but even while he was sleeping, Kaoru could clearly see that there was a sternness about him. 

Kaoru busied herself, rearranging some of the medical supplies that Sano had gathered the night before. She heard some rustling and turned around to see Aoshi stirring.

“Where is Misao,” came the strained question, as Aoshi tried to sit up.

“Wait, don’t move. She’ll be back.” Kaoru gently pushed Aoshi back down. Cool blue eyes met hers, and Kaoru could see the sharpness in them.

“Who are you?” Aoshi asked.

“My name is Kamiya Kaoru. I’m a friend of Misao’s.”

“Last night…you were there.”

“Yes, I was asked to help you.”

“I…need to go.” He tried to sit up again, and grimaced, the wound on his chest making it hard for him to move.

“No, you need to rest and recover.” Kaoru pushed Aoshi down, and after he realized how weak he was, he relented, and laid back down again. Aoshi turned his head away, clearly falling prey to his dark thoughts.

“I’m sorry… for all you’ve suffered,” Kaoru offered, trying to break the silence. “For your men. They did not deserve what happened.” Despite what he had done, Kaoru did feel sorry for Aoshi.

“I do not need your pity,” came the harsh reply.

Kaoru felt her temper rise at his sharp tone. His reaction was understandable , but she was not going to treated like that. She took a breathe to calm herself. “I’m not offering you pity.”

“Then what are you offering? Guidance?” He said the last word with derision.

“Perhaps; it seems like you need it,” Kaoru began, knowing that losing her temper at the injured man was not in his best interest. “If you are feeling guilty for what happened then there are people who are here to help you.  Like Misao.  She cares for you a great deal.”

Aoshi didn’t say anything to that, and they sat in silence for a few moments. Kaoru checked over his bandages and Aoshi grudgingly submitted. After helping him take a sip of water he finally spoke.

“You should go.”

“I made a promise to Misao that I would stay with you.”

“Promises,” Aoshi said bitterly, almost laughing. “I’ve made promises too. To those who died so I could live.” Aoshi met her eyes, and behind the coldness she could see a deep sadness, one that stretched down into his very core. “What good are promises in a world without meaning? Without justice.”

Kaoru didn’t know what to say to that. She sat for a moment, thinking on his words. “Then what drove you to act as you have?” she finally asked.

“I vowed to make this cruel world remember that the Oniwabanshu are the strongest. That…is the one promise I still believe in. If I crawled enough through the underbelly of the world, I knew I would find those that are the strongest. And I would defeat them, to honour my comrades. And I did. I fought and I killed. I did unspeakable things. I was not fit for anything else.” He started coughing, having apparently spoken for too long. Kaoru gave him another drink of water. 

Once she was finished, Aoshi fixed her with his cold stare. Kaoru found she could not look away, her mind still trying to understand him, understand what had driven him to such depths of despair and pain.

Finally, he continued. “Do you know what the Battousai said to me? He told me to ‘wake up’, that my men would hate who I’d become. That I was living a lie. Where…where does he get the right. That murderer, lecturing me.”

Kaoru spoke up and interrupted Aoshi before he could continue speaking harshly about Kenshin. “He is right. Are you really honouring their memory by dragging yourself further into despair? No matter how much you hate or how much you suffer, you cannot bring back the dead. The dead…merely want happiness for the living; that is all you can give them. Would they really want you to forsake yourself, and those that still live?”

“I do not deserve forgiveness from the living.”

“But you must hope for it. Misao will forgive you, I think she already has. But you must also forgive yourself. The past is set…it doesn’t matter.”

“What do you know about past regrets? About death? About loss?” Aoshi said cruelly, turning his head away from her again.

At that, Kaoru snapped, and slammed her fists down on the tatami. Her eyes burned with the anger and sadness that had dwelled inside her for the past eight years, hidden behind her sense of duty.

“I know what it is like to live with disappointment.” She cried, her voice shaking as she spilled out her feelings to the still stoic man in front of her. “I’ve lost my mother and recently, my father. I’ve lost my home, the home that has been in my family for generations…” She felt her anger dispersing, as other thoughts emerged, thoughts that dimmed her rage and reminded her that the man in front of her was suffering from wounds even deeper than her own.   “And… I know what it is to lose the most important person to you forever, through no fault but your own.” 

Aoshi turned back towards Kaoru then, keenly listening to her. She continued on, keeping a closer rein on her feelings.

“I know loss. But I don’t… I can’t let it define me. I hope that one day I can be forgiven for my mistakes. I work hard every day to right those mistakes that have been made. I live for today, for what I can do each day to move on, and take action for good, despite what cruelties the world may throw my way.”

She met Aoshi’s eyes, and he looked away again. She continued. “All I have right now is hope, but it’s the most powerful thing that I know.”

When Aoshi spoke next, his voice was muted, though still tight. “I did not mean to speak so cavalierly. I just assumed, you being young, and a woman…”

“It is alright. I know I have been spared much hardship, such as you have seen, being through such conflict… But, it would do well for you to remember… everyone has one or two things in their past that they don’t wish to talk about.”

Kaoru heard a squeak along the wooden floor outside the room. She shifted her eyes, and saw a figure retreating from the doorway, where it was obvious that they were listening in. From the height and posture, she was sure it was Kenshin. She couldn’t process how she felt about him overhearing this conversation, at least, not yet. She turned back to Aoshi, hoping that he wouldn’t see her distress on her face. Aoshi didn’t respond for a moment, but when he did, he sounded softer than before.

“You might be stronger than I, Kamiya-san. I… I do not know, if I can find such hope. After everything I’ve done, everything I’ve seen…”

“You said before… you didn’t think the world had meaning. I… I can’t agree to that. Life always has meaning, even if it feels unbearable. I have to believe that.”

“…What if you are wrong?”

“Well, maybe I am wrong. But even then… even then, I cannot think differently.What does your abandon gain you? You are turning your back on the dead who loved you, and the living who still love you. You settled on an path that only gives pain to the world. If you feel your pain so keenly, why would you want to give it to others Give yourself a chance to live now, not thinking of the past, or the future. Think of now. Think of the people who need and love you. Just… think. Don’t take your anger and sadness as the only way.”

At that, Kaoru heard a noise at the door, glancing back, she saw Misao had returned, looking clean and refreshed. Kaoru decided it was time for her to leave, having exhausted her own emotional reserves. As she walked to the door, she gave Misao a smile, which she received back from the younger girl.

“Thank you, Kamiya-san,” Aoshi softly called out to her.

Kaoru turned back, smile still in place. “Please, call me Kaoru.” Aoshi gave her a slight nod, then turned to Misao, who stood there with hope on her face. Kaoru shut the door, leaving the two alone, hoping that Aoshi would show Misao the same honestly he had just shown her. As she walked to her room, she kept her eyes out for Kenshin, but he did not appear.

******

Kaoru finished brushing her hair, ready to tie it into a bun at the back of her head. The motion was automatic as she twisted it up on to the top of her head, ready to pin it into place. Her mind was somewhere else though. Kaoru thought back to her earlier conversation with Aoshi. She had asked him to give up his anger and sadness and live for today. Maybe I should take my own advice, Kaoru thought, thinking of her own feelings and the one regret that she lived with every day. Had she forgiven herself for what she had done to Kenshin? She knew that he may never forgive her, and these last few weeks in his company had made her face that. But she couldn’t feel trapped by it any longer. She owed it to herself. He was close to happiness with someone else, and maybe she should try to find happiness, too.

Shifting her hair in her hands, Kaoru admired herself as she held it on top of her head in a tall ponytail. Her raven tresses flowed down her neck and she thought, why not. Reaching in to her bag she pulled out a brightly coloured ribbon she had purchased at one of the shops yesterday. She had bought it on impulse not really questioning why. She tied the ribbon in her hair and looked at herself in the mirror.

Someone she thought was long gone stared back at her. She might be older now, but she was still herself, even if she had been buried under grief for so many years. Feeling confident, Kaoru stood and left her room, knowing that the others would be downstairs waiting to leave. 

It was their last night in Hakone and Hiroki had announced earlier that several of his business associates would be joining them for dinner at a local restaurant. They had managed to work out a business deal that would see their goods sent to Tokyo, where Hiroki would distribute them across the country through his fledgling shipping business. Tonight was a party to celebrate the partnership.

Sano whistled as she came down the stairs to join the others.

“Love the hair, Kaoru-sensei!” Sano tried not to wince as Kaoru punched him in the arm. “Ow! Not so hard.”

“Shut up, you idiot. It’s just a ponytail.” 

“Looks good on you,” Sano winked at her again. Kaoru rolled her eyes and turned to asked the others if they were ready to go. Misao was again absent, and Kaoru figured she had decided to spend another night nursing Aoshi back to health. She hoped that Aoshi had spoken to Misao. 

“Well, let’s be off!” Hiroki ushered the group out of the inn, anxious to leave. “Akiko and Kenshin already left and will meet us there.” Kaoru was slightly disappointed that he had left already. She hadn’t seen Kenshin all day and some part of her felt that after what happened last night, she should try to talk to him. However, she wanted to do it away from prying eyes and ears.

The group walked towards the restaurant, Hiroki leading the way with Sayuri on his arm. Kaoru followed behind, Sano teasing her and pulling at her ribbon. 

“Would you stop that?” Kaoru swatted at Sano again. “Honestly you are worse than a child.”

“Oh look there’s Kenshin,” Sano beamed and waved dramatically at his friend up ahead. Kenshin and Akiko were chatting at the front of the restaurant. Seeing the two of them together, Kaoru felt her confidence and desire to speak with Kenshin waver slightly. Akiko had held his interest for weeks now, and by talking to him, she knew she would be interfering. It wouldn’t be fair to the younger girl.

As they reached the entrance to the restaurant, they passed by a tall gentleman dressed in western style clothes who was leaving. He greeted Hiroki and Sayuri with a polite nod, and stepped aside as the rest of the group passed by to move inside. Kaoru smiled demurely in greeting as she passed, and the man looked at her once and then back again, open admiration on his face. Kaoru blushed, and the man smiled at her reaction, nodding towards her, before setting off away from the group. As Kaoru watched him go, she saw Kenshin look at the man, and then back at her, as if recognizing her for the first time. Continuing to blush from the attention, Kaoru walked inside with Sano.

“Told ya you looked good,” Sano mock whispered. Kaoru swiftly rewarded him with another punch to the arm.

The evening passed by happily. Kaoru chatted with Hiroki’s business partners, who were excited to entertain the pretty kenjutsu instructor with stories of their youth. Kaoru could tell that Akiko was a bit jealous of the attention, as they spent the evening chatting with her the supposedly single Kaoru, instead of the rumoured to be engaged Akiko. 

As they made their way back to the inn, the group decided to take a walk down to the lakeshore to see the stars coming out over the mountains. It was still early and no one was eager to go to bed. As they passed the inn, they noticed a large carriage out front and several people loading various trunks into it. The women went inside to quickly change their shoes and get a few items before their walk down to the lake.

As Kaoru returned back downstairs, she passed by the tall man again. He nodded in greeting and like before, he wasn’t afraid to show his open admiration of her. Kaoru glanced back, curious as to who he was. 

As she came down the hall, she saw Tadashi in one of the empty rooms. He was sitting and reading a book by lamplight. 

“Excuse me, Tadashi-san,” Kaoru asked. “But I passed a tall gentleman in the hall, do you know who he is?”

“Oh, that must be Takeda Kanryu. He’s a wealthy industrialist from Yokohama. Takeda-san was supposed to stay a few days but as soon as he arrived, he said that he had to leave again.”

“Was that his carriage out front?”

Tadashi nodded his head. “Hopefully he returns. He was going to rent several rooms here for a week. My father is very upset at losing his business.” Kaoru bid him goodnight and hurried to the door.

Kaoru met the others outside and they set off on their walk, Kenshin and Akiko leading the way, followed by Kaoru and Sano, and then Sayuri and Hiroki. It was a beautiful night and as they made their way to the edge of the town, they could see the stars twinkling across the dark sky. 

Fireflies danced along the edge of the road and again, Kaoru was amazed by the peace she felt out in the countryside. For the first time in a long time, all of her concerns and worries about her future seemed far away. Kaoru breathed deep, filling her lungs with the cool night air, relaxing into the walk with her friends. Next to her, Sano noticed her contented look and grinned, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. 

Suddenly Kenshin stopped up ahead. They had entered a small wooded area on their way towards the lake. Kaoru saw Kenshin push Akiko behind him with one arm, the other one resting on his sword. Sano instantly stiffened beside her, and Kaoru noticed that the air around them had become almost eerily quiet and still.

“Sano,” Kenshin called back over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I know.” Sano cracked his knuckles. Kaoru tensed as she recognized the two men preparing for a fight.

“What’s going on?” asked Hiroki concerned.

“You should head back to town,” Kenshin stated, gently pushing Akiko towards Kaoru. Kenshin still had his other hand on his sword, his eyes quickly glancing around them. 

“Battousai, your friends are more than welcome to stay.” A large figure stepped out of the forest in front of them. He was clad in a dark yukata, with a large hat on his head. 

“Please, I insist,” the figure stepped forward into the light, an evil grin on his face. Kaoru felt a chill run down her spine. Next to her, Sano instantly slipped into a fighting stance. Kenshin stood in front of the group protectively, his hand firmly gripped on his katana.

“Jin’eh.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Hallooooo! After a long wait (and I’m so sorry) I’ve finally got this one ready for release. I was holding it for a while since I wanted to make sure some story threads in here would lead to the last few chapters. And I think it’s finally done. As for progress, I have 2 chapters sitting with my betas, one chapter half written and the last four chapters plotted out. I figure if I set a goal of at least 500 words a night I can get this done soon. Which I’m sure everyone will be happy about.
> 
> Thanks so much for your patience and all of the great encouraging reviews. Honestly you guys are the best, this fandom is the best and I hope that I can give you guys the story that you deserve! Please feel free to follow me on my tumblr at mymanicmarie dot tumblr dot com. I’m usually on there during the evenings weeping over one fandom or another. 
> 
> Betas: Sumiregusa (her first book The Redwood Rebel is almost ready for release. Go follow her!! Details on her profile page) and Animaniacal (if you aren’t reading The Normals…uh…go now! The amount of detail and research into PTSD in this story is inspiring)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Some violence.  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

Chapter 16

 

There was no wound, no blood, no visible bruise; but her eyes were closed,  
she breathed not, her face was like death. The horror of the moment  
to all who stood around! - Jane Austen, Persuasion

 

“Jin’eh.” Kenshin growled, and Kaoru could see him tense up, ready for the inevitable fight. Around them were various shadows, telling Kaoru that they were surrounded. She moved back from Sano, pulling Akiko with her, joining Hiroki and Sayuri. The others looked worried and confused.

“Let them go, Jin’eh,” Kenshin said calmly. He still hadn’t moved from where he stood. “They are not your concern.”

“Friends of yours are always my concern, Battousai. Especially pretty ones like that.” Jin’eh pointed towards Akiko and grinned.

Kenshin’s only response was the audible click of him notching his sword out of its sheath. Jin’eh laughed, and pulled out his own sword.

“Is it like that Battousai? No pretty words like what you said to Shinomori?” Jin’eh taunted. When Kenshin didn’t reply, he continued on. “You should have killed him. He’s of no use to you. Shinomori doesn’t know who Jorogumo is.”

“I don’t need him to tell me when I have you.”

“Just try.”

The two men leapt at each other, and the sharp sounds of steel against steel rang out in the still night. Sano moved back to the others, as several men came out of the forest towards them. 

“My turn?” Sano spat out his toothpick and raised his arms. “Been needing this for a while.”

A man stepped forward with a long spear in hand and rushed at Sano with a wild yell. Unfazed, Sano stood until the last second, then he stepped aside to avoid the man’s spear and punched him in the face. The man instantly crumpled, and Sano snatched the spear out of his limp arms. He turned and tossed it towards Kaoru who caught it deftly.

“Know how to use that?”

Kaoru gave Sano a wry look, and spun the spear around, snapping into a defensive stance as the other men approached.

“You’re full of surprises Kaoru-sensei.” Sano cracked his knuckles and charged the men approaching him. Kaoru leveled the spear and used its superior reach to quickly dispatch the first man who was foolish enough to approach her. Hiroki had Sayuri and Akiko tucked against him, both women terrified of the sudden violence around them. 

In the distance Kaoru could see Kenshin and Jin’eh fighting, moving so fast that they were almost blurs. She couldn’t concentrate on their fight though, as she was too busy defending herself and the others from Jin’eh’s men. Sano was fighting several at once and the few who were wary of the street fighter had approached her, thinking her an easy target. With a yell Kaoru swung her spear, and those men quickly joined the others unconscious on the ground next to Sano.

“Are you okay?” Sano moved to her side as another man fell, groaning in pain. The others surrounding them advanced slowly, trying to figure out how to best attack the street fighter and the spear-wielding woman.

“Yea, I’m fine,” said Kaoru breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath during a small break in the fighting. “Kenshin?”

Sano looked to where Kenshin and Jin’eh were still fighting. It wasn’t clear who had the upper hand; Jin’eh was much larger than Kenshin, but Kenshin had a slight edge due to his speed. Sano looked conflicted, wanting to help his friend but knowing that he needed to protect Kaoru and the others.

Suddenly, a flash of movement caught Kaoru’s eye. Akiko had gotten free from Hiroki’s grasp and had picked up a discarded sword. 

“Wait, no!” Kaoru pushed Sano aside, as she saw someone behind Akiko. In the distance, Kenshin pushed Jin’eh off and turned when he heard Kaoru’s desperate yell. His eyes widened as he saw Akiko recklessly raise her sword to try and swing at the man charging her; she was too slow and the man crashed in to her. Akiko crumpled instantly, her head making a loud smacking noise as it hit the ground. Heedless of her own safety, Kaoru rushed forward dropping her spear. Sano jumped ahead of her and leveled the man who had attacked Akiko instantly. 

Seeing an opening, Jin’eh rushed towards Kenshin. Kenshin turned on him, pure fury on his face. Jin’eh could barely keep up with the blows as Kenshin sought to end the fight once and for all. The two men pushed apart and seeing that he only had one last avenue of escape, Jin’eh leapt away, willing to take his chances against the Battousai another day. The few men left standing also scattered. Not even watching Jin’eh escape, Kenshin turned and rushed towards Akiko. With his speed, Kenshin reached Akiko’s lifeless form first. He crouched down and gathered her up.

“No, no, not again,” whispered Kenshin as he cradled Akiko in his arms. She was unconscious, her face taking on a deathly pallour. Kaoru saw that she was still breathing, but she made no other response.

Above them, Hiroki held Sayuri as she screamed that Akiko was dead. Sano stood there, unsure of what to do. Kaoru saw that she needed to take charge.

“We need to get her inside.” Kaoru directed. Kenshin snapped out of his murmurings and swiftly stood with Akiko in his arms. He took off towards the inn, Kaoru and Sano hurrying to catch up, leaving Sayuri and Hiroki behind. They reached the inn and yelled for help as they ran inside. Tadashi appeared out of one of the side rooms and when he saw Kenshin, motioned for him to follow. They took Akiko to a room at the back of the inn. Kenshin set her down on the futon, and Kaoru started to examine her. There was no blood, but Akiko had hit her head hard in the fall.

“Is she going to be okay?” asked Kenshin, his face distraught.

“I don’t know,” Kaoru continued to examine the younger girl. “There isn’t any blood.”

“Please, you have to help her,” Kenshin pleaded. Kaoru saw the anguish in his face and instantly knew that he blamed himself for Akiko’s injury.

“I’ll do what I can,” Kaoru tried to reassure him. He looked at her, grateful for her presence. “But I’m not a doctor, there is only so much I can do.”

“There is no one more qualified.” Kenshin said as he met her eyes. Kaoru’s breath hitched in response. He believed in her, it was clear on his face, and at this moment he put his complete trust in her to make the right decisions to help Akiko.

Hiroki and Sayuri soon burst in to the room, and they both cried out when they saw Akiko on the floor. Kenshin stood back as they rushed forward crying out Akiko’s name. Akiko didn’t move and Kaoru had to push them back so as not to crowd her. At the doorway, Kaoru could see Sano peaking his head through. Kaoru finished examining Akiko and after getting the young girl as comfortable as she could, Kaoru stood and walked over to him.

“Sano, I can bind a wound, but I don’t know what to do about a head injury. We need to get her to a doctor.” Kaoru glanced back to where Akiko lay, Hiroki and Sayuri crying by her side. Kenshin had moved to the back of the room with a dark look on his face. 

“Kenshin,” Sano called across the room. Kenshin looked up at his name, and Kaoru could see him trying to pull himself away from his dark thoughts. “We should get the Fox.” Kenshin just nodded. 

“Please you have to help her,” pleaded Hiroki. “I’ll do anything.”

“We need that carriage.” Sano said. “I can head back to Tokyo and bring a doctor.” 

“And what about us?” asked Hiroki, completely out of his depth. “What about Akiko?”

“Kaoru will stay with her. No one is as capable as her.” Kenshin finally spoke, meeting Kaoru’s eyes with fierce conviction. Kaoru tried not to blush at the intensity of his declaration. 

Clearly trying to gain some composure, Hiroki nodded. “Yes, you’re right. We’ll head back to Tokyo. I have to contact her father and mother.”

“What?” said Sayuri fiercely between hysterical sobs. The entire room turned to her. “Kaoru? Who is Kaoru to Akiko? I am her cousin. I should stay. Why should Kaoru stay? Why would you send me back? I should be here with Akiko, looking after her.”

“We should go back to Tokyo with Sano,” Hiroki tried, but Sayuri exploded in anger.

“I’m as capable as Kaoru at looking after Akiko. I will not leave her!” Again Sayuri burst into sobs. Hiroki tried to soothe his wife, but she exploded in anger, yelling fiercely at him about abandoning their family. Kaoru tried to soothe her friend, knowing that this wasn’t what Akiko needed, but Sayuri would not relent. She was determined to stay and nurse Akiko back to health. Sano and Kenshin excused themselves, saying that they needed to make arrangements to leave if they wanted to have the doctor back to Hakone by mid-day.

Finally Sayuri calmed but she still refused to leave Akiko’s side. Hiroki shifted away from his wife and came to sit beside Kaoru, who was trying to keep herself busy by arranging all of the things that Akiko would need. 

“I think it is best if you head back to Tokyo,” Hiroki said.

“Are you sure?” Kaoru asked.

“Yes. Sayuri and I will stay with Akiko. It is our duty as her family. You should return. Once the doctor is here we won’t need your help anyways. And you can keep my father company. I don’t want him to worry while we are away.”

Kaoru simply nodded, knowing that this was one battle she would not win. She left to gather her things from her room. As she reached it, she saw a concerned Misao coming down the hall, concern on her face.

“I just spoke with Sano,” Misao said hurriedly. “Is Akiko okay?”

“She’s still unconscious. I’m going to go to Tokyo with Sano to fetch a doctor.”

“And Kenshin too,” said Misao.

“What?”

“Sano said Kenshin is leaving, too. He wanted to brief the government about Jin’eh personally. I don’t think he wants to lose track of Jin’eh.”

“Who is he?”

“One of the more unpleasant leftovers from the Bakumatsu,” Misao explained. “After the fighting stopped, he became a mercenary for hire and now works for Jorogumo. Jin’eh might be one of the few men who actually knows his true identity.”

“What about Aoshi?” asked Kaoru.

“Aoshi-sama said he only ever met with Jin’eh, never Jorogumo.”

“That’s what Jin’eh said,” Kaoru muttered. They entered their room and Kaoru quickly started packing, knowing that they wanted to leave within the hour. Misao helped her and together they had her trunk packed and moved downstairs.

Sano was waiting for her and helped her out to the carriage. Inside sat Kenshin, impatient to be off. Kaoru took the seat opposite him as Sano climbed in behind her. With a quick wave to Misao, the carriage was off, hoping to be in Tokyo before sunrise.

The mood in the carriage grew more solemn as the miles towards Tokyo decreased. Sano tried a few times to draw Kenshin in to a conversation but soon gave up when all he was met with were silent stares or one word responses. After a lack of response on Kaoru’s part too, Sano resolved to sleep until they arrived at Tokyo, and was asleep almost instantly, with his head thrown back and soft snores coming from his chest. 

Kaoru envied Sano’s ability to sleep. She had tried a few times to shut her eyes and lose herself to the comfort of oblivion but she found she couldn’t. Kenshin remained still on the other side of the carriage, his eyes watching the darkened landscape outside the window. Not being able to take it any longer, she finally spoke up.

“It’s not your fault,” she said softly.

Kenshin turned towards her. Hopeful, Kaoru continued.

“It isn’t. I shouldn’t have let Akiko out of my sight. I should have stopped her.”

“Don’t,” Kenshin finally said. “What happened is my fault. I didn’t protect her, or any of you. I should have never let you come here, when I knew that there was a chance of an attack. I should have never encouraged her. It was my fault she thought she could handle a sword.”

“You can’t blame yourself. It was an accident.”

“Nothing is ever an accident,” said Kenshin. He reached up and touched the scar that crossed his cheek. “Nothing.”

He turned away, and Kaoru let it go, knowing well enough that he did not want to talk any more. She leaned back in to the corner of the carriage and finally managed to fall into a light sleep. She had incoherent dreams and when she finally awakened the carriage was entering Tokyo. She felt no more rested than before.

It was still early, and the streets were empty as the carriage rolled through an unfamiliar part of Tokyo. Beside her, Sano stirred as the carriage came to a stop. She looked out the window and saw that they were in front of a small medical clinic.

“I’ll go get the Fox,” Sano yawned and stretched before leaving the carriage and heading inside the clinic. Kaoru saw a tall woman meet him at the door. Sano gestured towards the carriage and Kaoru met the other woman’s eyes before she took Sano inside. Kenshin remained still, his face hidden behind his hair. The silence between them was overwhelming. She was saved from trying to start a conversation to pass the time by Sano’s return. His spiky head popped up alongside the window.

“Fox is gathering her things, should be ready in the hour. Kenshin, you should take Kaoru-sensei back to the dojo.”

Kenshin just nodded. Seeing his friend’s glum expression, Sano nodded back and quietly spoke to the carriage driver; soon they were off, heading towards the Maekawa dojo. The quick trip to the dojo was again passed in silence. Once the carriage stopped, Kaoru rose to open the door but was stopped by Kenshin’s hand on her wrist. She turned to him, shocked.

“I should go in first,” Kenshin said quietly. “I should be the one to tell Maekawa-sensei what happened. It was my responsibility to protect her and I failed him.” Kenshin paused and then looked at Kaoru. “Do you think this is a good plan?”

“Yes… yes, I do,” said Kaoru, startled that he would again defer to her opinion. Kenshin nodded grimly and then with a gentle squeeze released her wrist. He exited the carriage in front of her, and helped her down. Kenshin then headed through the gate into the main house where he would find Maekawa. Kaoru took her trunk down from the carriage and carried it over to the dojo. Hearing the noise, the shoji opened and a sleepy Yahiko poked his head out

“Kaoru? Why are you back so early?” the boy questioned with a yawn.

“I’ll tell you in a few minutes.” Kaoru turned back towards the house as she saw Kenshin exit.

“You should go to Maekawa-sensei,” said Kenshin, as Kaoru hurried over to him.

“What about you?” asked Kaoru. “Are you going back to Hakone?”

“I…I don’t… Yes, I probably should,” Kenshin paused. “I must get back to the clinic. We need to take Megumi back to Akiko as soon as possible, though I have to stop at the government office first.”

Kenshin paused and looked at Kaoru. He swallowed and opened his mouth to say something more, but closed it again, his face resolute. 

“I guess this is goodbye for now,” stated Kaoru. She didn’t know how she felt about this sudden turn, and Kenshin’s newfound reliance on her opinion. But she had no claim on him. He was needed elsewhere. Akiko was practically his fiancee and would need him by her side to speed her recovery.

“Yes. I believe it is.” Kenshin looked her in the eyes, and for a moment, Kaoru thought she saw the same longing she’d seen the night before there. But only for a moment. “Goodbye, Kamiya-san,”

“Safe journeys, Himura-san,” 

Kenshin turned and left the dojo, not once looking back. Kaoru watched his form disappear into the carriage and then went inside to console her old friend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: IT’S ALIVE! Don’t worry, this is not forgotten or abandoned. I have a small army of people determined to make me finish. And I appreciate all of you. This long awaited chapter starts the last arc, and if you are following along with Persuasion, this is when Anne heads to Bath. I’ve got most of this arc written with about 3 chapters left overall of the story to write. It’s so close and I’m determined to push through and finish. Despite a busy work and personal life at the moment. Making time to do this edit was the first step. 
> 
> About Kanryu…he’s going to be playing a key role in the story and when writing him, I am seeing the manga version of the character. While the movie version was great, I need my Kanryu to emulate the Persuasion character pretty closely. And that’s more the manga version then the live action version.
> 
> As always thanks for the review, likes, favs and everything else. Every one is read and treasured.
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (go read her awesome book The Redwood Rebel! It’s published and you can find it on Amazon, Feedaread, Barnes and Noble! If you like RK you’ll like The Redwood Rebel! Show her some love because she’s also posting Winter Winds, a canon post-Jinchuu RK fanfic that is AMAZING) and Animanical-Laughter (seriously, this woman needs to post some more works again. Let’s show her some love too and encourage her to start writing again. We needs more sharply written RK fanfic!)
> 
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

He was quite as good-looking  
as he had appeared at Lyme, his countenance improved by speaking,  
and his manners were so exactly what they ought to be, so polished,  
so easy, so particularly agreeable, that she could compare them  
in excellence to only one person's manners. They were not the same,  
but they were, perhaps, equally good. - Persuasion, Jane Austen

“How is Akiko doing?” asked Tae, as she sipped her tea. Tae had returned to Tokyo for a few days to visit her family but also to catch up with Kaoru as it had been a few weeks since they’d seen each other. News of Akiko’s injury had reached her through her family, and upon arriving at the Maekawa dojo, Tae had expressed her deepest sympathies and hopes for a speedy recovery to Maekawa-sensei. He had received the sentiments with the gratitude of a worried father and then excused himself, and now the two women were enjoying tea in Kaoru’s sitting room. The house was quiet, as the dojo was closed for the day out of respect for the family. 

“The last letter Maekawa received from Hiroki said she was doing better.” Kaoru tapped lightly at her cup. “The doctor that Sano brought has helped her recovery immensely. Akiko is awake now, and she remembers everyone, but she can’t recall the last few moments before her injury. She is suffering from fierce headaches and tires easily. Even short walks outside tire her out. She just sits indoors, where it is quiet. However, the doctor thinks the headaches will go away with time.”

“Will she be returning home soon?”

“I think so,” Kaoru said. “I understand Sayuri is anxious to leave.”

“I’m sure she just wants to be home. It must be exhausting caring for Akiko in that inn after such a horrible accident.”

Kaoru nodded. She hadn’t told Tae all of what had happened in Hakone. The general understanding in the neighbourhood was that Akiko had fallen and injured herself and was staying in Hakone to recover. After Kaoru had arrived home, Saitou had visited her at the dojo on behalf of the police, taking her statement on everything that had happened in Hakone regarding Aoshi and Jin’eh. He had refused to answer her questions but made it quite clear that she was not to discuss what happened with anyone else.

“So,” started Tae, and Kaoru suspected the real reason for her friends visit. “Have you decided about joining me in Yokohama?”

“I’ve already accepted their offer.”

Tae clapped in excitement. “Really?”

“Yes, it’s too good of an opportunity to turn down. With the dojo closed for the foreseeable future, I need to secure a source of income.”

“Even if it is the Hiruma brothers?”

“Even if I will be teaching at their dojo.” Kaoru sighed. The day after she had arrived back in Tokyo, she had received a letter from Hiruma Kihei, offering her a teaching position in Yokohama. Together with his brother Gohei, they ran a large dojo in the port city. The Hirumas were lucky in that they had a rich patron who funded the dojo, so they could easily keep it open no matter how many students they had. Normally Gohei taught the classes, but since he had accepted employment outside of the dojo, and the patron wanted to keep the dojo open they had been tasked with finding the next best sensei in all of Japan. She had been completely surprised when they had thought of her. When her father was alive she had met the Hiruma brothers a few times, as their dojos were occasional rivals, but she did not know them well. 

But apparently they knew her well enough, or at least knew of her reputation, because they were offering her a large amount of money to teach for a few months, so large that it would cut her debt in half. At first she had been slightly hesitant, but had ultimately decided this was an opportunity she couldn’t afford to pass by, and had promptly written back agreeing to teach.

“Will it be all right if I stay with your family?” asked Kaoru.

“Of course!” Tae exclaimed. “We couldn’t have you staying at that dojo by yourself. It’s going to be so good to have you in Yokohama. The city has changed so much in such a short time, and I think the change in scenery will do you good.”

Kaoru agreed. Yahiko would stay behind in Tokyo, working at the Akabeko and helping Maekawa teach if and when he decided to re-open his dojo. Kaoru would go to Yokohama, and in just a few months, make enough money to secure their future.

“I think so too,” said Kaoru. “I think I will enjoy being in Yokohama.”

*****

A few days later Kaoru said goodbye to Maekawa and Yahiko and made the trip to Yokohama with Tae. The trip was pleasant, and as the train pulled in to the station, Kaoru gasped to see how much the city had changed. She had been to Yokohama before when she was a little girl, but now it might as well have been a different city. Yokohama had always been busy, but never on this scale. The streets were crowded with merchants and Kaoru had never seen so many foreigners before. She tried not to stare at the men in their stiff suits and tall hats or the women in their large skirts with tiny waists. She felt almost plain in just her travelling kimono and long ponytail, next to their colourful dresses and light, curled hair. 

“Don’t they look amazing?” whispered Tae as she caught Kaoru staring at another group of women who passed them while speaking in a strange language.

“They are like colourful birds!” Kaoru whispered back. Tae just laughed.

Kaoru didn’t have to start at the Hiruma dojo until the next day, so she spent the day settling in at Tae’s house in Yokohama, and the evening helping in the restaurant. The “Kurobeko” was just as busy as the Akabeko back in Tokyo, and Kaoru was kept busy running dishes out from the kitchen to tables full of both Japanese and foreign diners. Everyone was laughing and talking and it was hard not to be excited by the energetic mood of the city.

“Is this what the restaurant is always like?” Kaoru asked at the end of the night as she helped Tae wipe the tables down.

“Not at first,” Tae admitted. “But we were lucky to make friends with one of the more prominent businessmen in town. Now he recommends our restaurant to all his customers.”

“Who is that?” asked Kaoru.

“Takeda Kanryu,” said Tae. Kaoru stopped wiping and looked at her.

“Kanryu? A tall man with glasses?” 

“Yes, indeed,” said Tae. “Do you know him?”

“He was staying at our hotel in Hakone, but left just before Akiko was injured.” Kaoru blushed, remembering the fond look of admiration he had given her as they passed in the hall.

“He is well known here in Yokohama,” said Tae, a big grin blossoming on her face at seeing her friend blush. “He’s very rich and still single. He would be quite a catch for anyone.”

Kaoru looked at her friend, shocked to realize Tae was suggesting that Kaoru had a chance with Kanryu.

“Tae!” Kaoru yelled. “Stop that!”

Tae laughed. “I can’t help it. Kaoru, you look happy and more beautiful than I have seen in a long time. And if I noticed, I’m sure others will notice it, too. You are not as old as me; you can still find a husband.”

Kaoru shook her head and resumed wiping down the table, trying to ignore her friend’s teasing remarks. She was in Yokohama to teach, not to find a husband.

*****

Kaoru made her way to the Hiruma dojo the next morning, dressed in her training gi and hakama and carrying her bokken over her shoulder. Though it was early, the streets were busy and Kaoru nodded and smiled at the merchants who wished her good morning as she passed. The liveliness of the city, the sea air, everything about Yokohama was so different than Tokyo. Kaoru couldn’t help but smile as she walked down the street.

The Hiruma dojo was located in the centre of the city and was large and well maintained, easily dwarfing the Maekawa dojo in both size and prestige. Despite this, the Hiruma brothers had been plagued by rumors claiming they were mercenaries for hire, along with stories that they had frequently switched allegiances during the revolution and worked for whichever side would pay them the most. Kaoru’s father hadn’t given much credit to the rumors, saying that everyone had done what they could to survive the tumultuous time. Kaoru had asked Maekawa about the Hiruma brothers before she left and while he wasn’t particularly fond of them, the opportunity was too good for her to pass up.

Pushing down any slight hesitation, Kaoru opened the gate and stepped inside the grounds. She could hear voices in the dojo and headed towards them, eager to greet her new students. As she stepped inside, a hush fell over the students as they turned to face their new teacher. An older man, neatly dressed in traditional clothes, stepped forward with a warm smile.

“Welcome, welcome!” Kihei greeted Kaoru as she entered the dojo. “We are so honoured to have you here.” 

“Thank you Kihei-san,” replied Kaoru. “I’m grateful for your invitation to teach at your dojo.”

“Our students are looking forward to it,” Kihei said, a smile on his face. “Your reputation precedes you and they are anxious to get started with your instruction.”

Kaoru glanced around at the men gathered in the dojo. While Kihei was greeting her with all the warmth of an old friend, the students seemed less than impressed. 

“My brother is unable to meet with you today,” Kihei explained. “He apologizes, but he was called away on business. I hope that you will be able to instruct the class on your own.”

“Thank you, I should be fine” Kaoru replied. With everyone’s eyes on her, she unwrapped her bokken and made her way to the front of the class. Refusing to be intimidated, Kaoru smiled and addressed the students.

“Hello, my name is Kamiya Kaoru. I’ll be your instructor for the next few weeks.”

“Feh,” said one of the men. “A woman? Really? Where is Gohei? Kihei, are you really letting this little girl teach the class?”

“You can address me as Kamiya-sensei,” said Kaoru firmly before Kihei could respond. She wasn’t surprised at their reaction, as she met with it at most dojos she visited for the first time, and it had even happened a few short weeks ago at the Maekawa dojo. Women in any role outside of the home was still a foreign concept to most men. However, unlike the last time, Kenshin was not here and she would have to bring the class in line by herself.

“Line up, and let’s start,” Kaoru called out forcefully. She relaxed her stance and held out her bokken in the first form.

“There is no way I’m taking a lesson from her,” came a voice from the back. “What could a woman teach us?”

Kaoru resisted turning towards the voice and kept her relaxed pose, trying to keep her temper in check.

“Please, Katashi,” called Kihei from the sidelines. “It is a great honour to have someone as esteemed as Kaoru here to teach. It would be wise of you to accept her instruction.”

“Like hell I’ll be taught by a woman,” came the voice again.

“Who said that?” Kaoru called out, her eyes stern.

The men stilled for a moment, and then one student pushed his way forward. He towered over Kaoru, looking at her with a sneer on his face.

“I did,” the tall man said. “We’re here to learn from Gohei, a real fighter. Not some weak woman.”

Kaoru didn’t budge. She stared back fiercely at the student, and knowing that there was only one way to win over the class, raised her chin defiantly.

“I’ll prove it,” said Kaoru. “I’ll prove you have something to learn from me. If you can beat me, then it is obvious I have nothing to teach you and I’ll leave. If I win, then you will follow me as your sensei.”

“I’ll take that challenge,” sneered the tall student in front of her, radiating confidence. “I’m the best student here and I can take a woman any day.”

“Yea! You get her Katashi!” students called out behind them, cheering him on.

“Let’s see it then,” Kaoru said, indicating for Katashi to face her. The other students backed away, making room in the centre of the dojo and out of the corner of her eye, Kaoru could see Kihei standing off to the side with a nervous look on his face. She ignored it, and focused her attention on the man in front of her. 

“Are you sure about this, little lady?” asked Katashi. “I’d hate to ruin your pretty face.” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Kaoru raised her bokken with collected efficiency. “When ready.”

Kaoru and her opponent sized each other up. Kaoru stood perfectly still, not letting her face betray any emotion. A minute passed, then two, before Katashi finally cracked, charged Kaoru with a fierce yell. Instantly Kaoru saw an opening in a momentary break in his form. With smooth precision she swung, sending his bokken flying, the force of her blow dropping Katashi to his knees. She brought her bokken down towards his neck and held it underneath the frozen incredulous expresssion on his face.

“I win,” she said, and smoothly stepped back. Kaoru was about to explain to the class how she had seen the opening and taken advantage of it, when she heard clapping from the doorway. She turned and gasped. Standing in the doorway was the tall man she had seen in Hakone, Takeda Kanryu.

“That was superb swordsmanship!” Kanryu exclaimed, continuing to clap. “Such grace! Such beauty! She is quite a find, Kihei-san.”

Kihei bowed deeply. “Thank you so much, Kanryu-sama. What do we owe the honour of your visit?”

“I heard that the new kenjutsu instructor was here and I just had to meet her.” Kanryu smiled at Kaoru and she stepped forward to be introduced. Kihei spoke up.

“Kamiya Kaoru, may I present Takeda Kanryu.” Both Kaoru and Kanryu bowed. 

“We’ve actually met before,” said Kanryu, smiling warmly. “How fortunate! When I saw you in Hakone I never knew I would see you here of all places. And to know you are the new instructor at my dojo! I am fortunate indeed.” 

“Your dojo?” asked Kaoru, looking between Kihei and Kanryu curiously.

“I’m the dojo’s patron!” Kanryu exclaimed. “Even in these changing times, we need to preserve those pieces of our culture that make us Japanese. I’m honoured to be able to support the dojo so that everyone can continue to learn kenjutsu.”

Kanryu smiled warmly at Kaoru’s shocked expression and when it turned into a pretty blush, his smile grew. Kanryu was tall, with a long face and small glasses perched upon his nose but the smile and gentle look in his eyes softened the harsh lines of his face, and made him appear more handsome then on Kaoru’s first impression.

“I told Kihei to bring the best kenjutsu instructor to their dojo, no matter the expense. If I had known they would have brought such a pretty one, I would have told them to do so much, much sooner.”

Kaoru blushed harder at the flattery. Kanryu grinned and clapped his hands. “Please continue with your lesson. Kihei, bring me some tea. I think I want to stay and watch our new instructor.”

 

*****

“Good afternoon, Kanryu-sama!” called out yet another merchant, as Kaoru made her way down the street, with the businessman at her side. After finishing the class, Kanryu had insisted on walking her back to the restaurant. Kaoru had agreed, much to Kihei’s apparent delight. During the training session, Kihei had made sure that Kanryu had a constant supply of refreshments while he was watching Kaoru teach. Kanryu was a powerful man, and clearly Kihei made sure to do everything he could to keep his patron’s favour.

It wasn’t as if Kanryu’s influence was only felt at the dojo. Not one but two separate acquaintances had offered Kanryu carriages, both of which he had politely declined after Kaoru indicated that she would rather walk. As they made their way back to Tae’s restaurant, they couldn’t go more than twenty steps without some merchant or businessman stopping to say hello. Kanryu greeted them all by name and exchanged a few words, then they were off again.

“It seems you are quite well liked here in Yokohama,” observed Kaoru, as Kanryu nodded to yet another merchant.

“I believe in helping others as much as I can,” said Kanryu. “It wasn’t that long ago that I was like them, with only a small shop. I was fortunate though, and now my business stretches across all corners of Japan. I couldn’t have done it without the support of others ,and it is only fair that I try to pay some of that back.”

“Is supporting a dojo part of paying that back?”

Kanryu chuckled slightly. “No, that is part of my own selfish desires. Japan has changed so much since the Restoration, that I feel we must take steps to preserve what makes us unique.”

“Like kenjutsu?”

“Especially kenjutsu.” Kanryu gestured around. “Ten years ago, the streets would have been filled with noble and proud samurai. Now, those men are selling their katana to the highest foreign bidder to support their starving families. There has to be a better way.”

Kaoru nodded. After the end of the war, samurai were no longer needed. Some had gone in to service as policemen, some had put down their swords and returned to simpler lives as farmers, tradesmen or factory works. Many, however, had wandered, lost without the old feudal system, and had formed gangs or sold themselves as mercenaries for hire. Some dojo’ that had once turned out proud warriors were now training thugs willing to sell their deadly services to the highest bidder.

“I feel the same,” said Kaoru. “We should not abandon the sword, but we cannot use it anymore just as a tool for killing. We can continue to live by the sword, but in a way that protects and flourishes life, instead of destroying it.”

Kanryu suddenty stepped in front of Kaoru, and she had to halt her steps so she wouldn’t run into him. Kaoru tried not to be too shocked when he boldly reached down and grabbed her hands in his. 

“You are absolutely fascinating, Kaoru…may I call you Kaoru? I have never met such an engaging woman in all of Japan. I feel so fortunate to have met you and I hope that I can come to know you better.”

Kaoru blushed fiercely at Kanryu’s declaration. She gently pulled her hands back from his grasp.

“You flatter me too much.” Kaoru stepped forward again and Kanryu kept pace by her side. “I am none of those things.”

“No, I only speak the truth,” Kanryu said. “And you deserve flattery and so much more. How is it that you are not married?”

Kaoru halted at that and looked at Kanryu sharply, frustrated that again, everyone made her lack of a husband their business. “Maybe I do not wish to marry!” said Kaoru, a bit more harshly than she meant, and started to hurry off. The most powerful businessman in Yokohama or not, no one had the right to speak to her that crudely. 

Alarmed, Kanryu followed close behind, apologizing quickly. “I’m sorry. Please, stop.” 

Kaoru turned and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 

“I didn’t mean to pry.” Kanryu said, and Kaoru felt her anger start to evaporate as he continued. “I simply meant that someone as lovely and as well spoken as yourself, well, any man alive would be lucky to have someone like you as his wife.”

“You barely know me.” Kaoru questioned him, suddenly wary of his intentions.

“Part of what makes me a good businessman is that I am an excellent judge of character. I wouldn’t have gotten this far if I didn’t trust my instincts about people.”

“And what do your instincts say about me?”

“That I should be open and honest with you, since that is what you value most. I will be blunt: I find you fascinating and I hope that you will form a favourable opinion of me.”

Kaoru was a bit startled at his open honesty. There was nothing guarded about his confession, or deceptive in the fond look he was giving her. It did not feel like he was lying. Yet she felt that there was some part of himself that he was holding back, and for someone who had only seen her once before and only met formally today, he was much, much too familiar with her. She was an innately trusting person, though, so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, even though she felt wary of him.

“Honesty is very important to me,” Kaoru said and Kanryu grinned. She couldn’t help she smile back.

“See, I knew it!” Kanryu exclaimed. “Please, let us agree to be friends.”

Kaoru nodded, and Kanryu gestured for them to continue on their walk. Soon they arrived at Tae’s restaurant.

“This is where I’m staying,” said Kaoru, indicating the restaurant. Kanryu looked up at the sign and recognition crossed his face. 

“I am sure I will see you often then,” said Kanryu indicating the Tae’s restaurant. “This is one of my favourite places to eat!”

“Tae speaks highly of you,” Kaoru observed. “It seems you did much to help with the success of her business. In the short time I’ve been here, all I’ve heard about is Takeda Kanryu’s overwhelming generosity and how much he has helped everyone in Yokohama.”

“I hope my actions speak louder than my words,” Kanryu said fondly and Kaoru felt self-conscious at the attention. He grasped her hand and with a flourish, placed a quick kiss at her knuckles, as she had seen foreigners do.

“Good-day, Kaoru,” Kanryu said. “I hope to see you again soon.” With that, he stepped away, and walked down the street. Two large men stepped in behind him protectively and Kaoru realized that during their walk from the dojo, they had been followed the entire time. With the swords at their hips they could only be his bodyguards. Kaoru felt odd at his slight deception, as during their walk he had tried and successfully appeared to be like any other businessman. Trying to shake off the feeling, Kaoru stepped inside to find Tae and tell her about her day, the dojo, and meeting Takeda Kanryu.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Here’s a belated Christmas present to everyone! I hope you enjoy it. If you squint hard enough you can see that not only have I pulled in some of the more famous Persuasion lines, but I’ve also adapted one of my favourite Pride and Prejudice scenes for my own evil purposes. Also, the kimono and hakama here is the one from the Kinema Ban manga. I loved loved loved Kaoru’s design in that first chapter.
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (the loveliest) and Animanical-Laughter (the bestest!)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

Mr Elliot was rational, discreet, polished, but he was not open.  
There was never any burst of feeling, any warmth of indignation or delight,  
at the evil or good of others. This, to Anne, was a decided imperfection.  
Her early impressions were incurable. She prized the frank,  
the open-hearted, the eager character beyond all others.  
Warmth and enthusiasm did captivate her still. She felt that she could  
so much more depend upon the sincerity of those who sometimes looked  
or said a careless or a hasty thing, than of those whose presence of mind  
never varied, whose tongue never slipped. - Persuasion, Jane Austen

“What’s that?” asked Kaoru as Tae returned to the sitting room, a large box in hand. There had been a sharp knock at the door and Tae had rushed to answer it, surprised to receive a delivery at the restaurant after closing time.

“It’s for you!” Tae exclaimed and put a large laqcuer box down in front of Kaoru. On top was a note, with Kaoru’s name on it in an elegant script. She opened the note and her eyes widened in surprise.

_Dear Kaoru_

_I saw this on a recent trip to my favourite kimono shop and thought it would look lovely on you. Please accept this small gift as a token of my appreciation for all your hard work with the students at the Hiruma Dojo._

_Yours, Takeda Kanryu_

“It’s from Kanryu,” Kaoru said as she handed the note over to Tae, automatically moving to untie the strings holding the top of the box down and then lifting the lid. Pulling back the paper-lining revealed a beautiful, pale-coloured kimono with cherry blossom petals along one shoulders and both sleeves. Included in the box was a set of pleated hakama pants and a colourful striped obi. The quality was unlike anything Kaoru had ever seen and she knew that it must have cost a small fortune.

“It’s beautiful,” Tae gasped as Kaoru lifted the kimono for her to see.

“Why would he send such a gift?” asked Kaoru, shocked at its extravagance.

“Do you really not know?” said Tae. “Kaoru, he’s interested in you!”

“No, that’s not possible, we only just met,” Kaoru explained, cheeks burning at the thought of such attention.

“But hasn’t he been by the dojo every day that you have been teaching?” asked Tae.

“Yes,” Kaoru admitted.

“And didn’t he just buy a whole new set of bokken for the dojo?”

“He said that he wanted to students to have the best.”

“And last night, he brought his new business partner here, what was his name? The tall foreign man!”

“Mr. Dahler.” Kanryu had just secured rights to exporting his goods to Germany and had brought his new business partner to the restaurant to celebrate. They had shown up with a large party and had ordered the best food and sake the restaurant had to offer. Kaoru had sat with the table for a few hours, listening to the Kanryu and Dahler exchange stories about their travels. It had been a lively night and no expense had been spared. Tae figured that their bill alone would cover the restaurant expenses for the next month.

“It seems that Kanryu-san is going out of his way to make quite a favourable impression on you,” said Tae. “For someone of his wealth and influence to take notice…you must know why.”

“What do you mean?” Kaoru asked, a feeling of dread in her stomach.

“Kaoru, it is obvious that he is courting you! Can’t you see it? He must want to make you his wife.”

“No, it can’t be.” Marry Kanryu? Yes, they had been spending a lot time together. He always made sure to walk her back to the dojo, or if the weather wasn’t nice, his carriage was always at her disposal. She had even met his two bodyguards, both former samurai who watched over their boss’s every move. They didn’t say much, but would give her a slight nod when she would get into the carriage or as she walked with Kanryu.

“Why else would he send such extravagant gifts?” Tae asked. “He must be planning on asking for your hand soon! He’s wealthy; you would want for nothing Kaoru. Have you seen his house? It’s the biggest in all of Yokohama!”

Kaoru placed the kimono back in the box and regarded her friend. Even after all these years, Tae was mainly concerned with the material aspects of matrimony. She knew that Kanryu would provide for her. She would be free to teach at a dojo, maybe even open one of her own. But spending more time with Kanryu had not improved her initial opinion of him. She was flattered by the attention; he was always kind to her, talking warmly and with increasing affection but he remained guarded. Behind his ever present smile, Kaoru knew more to him than what she could see. She couldn’t quite place it but the more time she spent with him, the more convinced she became that he was not someone she could ever love.

“I don’t understand it,” Kaoru admitted. “I’m just a kenjutsu instructor. I have nothing to offer him.”

“It doesn’t matter to someone as rich as him,” Tae said. “Kaoru you should not let this opportunity pass you by.”

“You’d support the match?” asked Kaoru, a little hesitant. She trusted Tae’s opinion in most things, but in matters of the heart, she knew that Tae did not understand hers.

“Of course I would,” said Tae. Her expression softened. “I only want your happiness Kaoru. All I’ve ever done has been meant to ensure that. Kanryu is a good man. He’s helped to support my business here and so many others. He would take care of you and I think your father would approve. He wanted you to have a normal life Kaoru, please remember that.”

Tae left the room after that, to help the kitchen finish cleaning for the night. Kaoru sat in the sitting room, running her hands over the kimono. Truly she had noticed Kanryu’s interest in her; he had not hidden his obvious regard. It was clear to all that he thought highly of her.

Kanryu and his open affection was a far contrast with the other men who had once wanted to make her their own. Hiroki had been serious in his attachment to her, but there was no honest emotion; it was more the expectation of her becoming his wife than any true desire for it. Kenshin had been sincere and passionate in his feelings but they were mere children, and she knew now that emotions were heightened at that age. They had both been so young and naive and the love they shared had been equally so. Just watching Akiko express her feelings towards Kenshin had proven that. Kenshin was surely engaged by now anyways, and Kaoru knew that their inevitable future meeting would include seeing Akiko as his wife.

But with Kanryu it felt different. There was no expectation from him. The more she spent with him, the more she understood that he hoped she would return his affections but he seemed content to go slow and let her feelings develop. He had told her once that in business he liked to play the “long game.” When she questioned what that meant, he said that his most profitable ventures had been set up slowly over many years, and his patience and persistence had resulted in his largest payoff.

Kaoru sighed. Maybe that was Kanryu’s plan for her too. Go slow, nurture her along, and one day make her his wife.

*****

“You’re letting them get soft,” Gohei complained as he walked among the students at the dojo. He had returned to Yokohama late last night, apparently having finished his work early and announced that he would be teaching the next week of classes at the dojo. Kaoru wasn’t exactly happy to see him return, but it was ultimately his dojo and she was a guest instructor there.

“I’m helping them relearn the basics,” Kaoru said. Gohei turned on her sharply and Kaoru quickly explained. “In your absence I felt they were not committing themselves to training as much as they should, so as punishment I decided to go back to the beginning and work through the earlier kata.” Gohei glared at her but didn’t reply. Soon after starting, she had quickly realized that the dojo students thought power and strength equaled skill. They lacked an understanding of the basic formsand functions of the kata and thought that just swinging in a proximate manner with all of their strength would make them good swordsmen.

Under her teachings, the students had started to flourish, as they began to connect their earlier teachings with Gohei with the practiced drills she ran them through now. She had seen them improve greatly and their earlier dislike of her had soon given way to grudging respect.

“I’ll make sure to put them through their paces then,” said Gohei. He stepped to the front of the class and began barking out commands for the students to follow. Kaoru stepped to the side and followed the commands, showing the students that if she could do the kata, so could they. Even though Gohei’s style was much more brutish than hers, she felt good practicing the style as it helped her focus and clear her thoughts.

“Kanryu-sama!” Kaoru heard Kihei exclaim from outside. “It is an honour to have you once again here at our dojo!”

Kaoru felt her concentration break and turned towards the open door. Kanryu stepped through, dressed in an impeccable Western style suit with his glasses perched confidently on his angular nose. Kihei followed close behind, bowing and greeting the dojo’s patron. Behind Kihei, Kaoru was surprised to see Dahler step through the door, removing his tall hat as he did so.

“We were in the neighbourhood and I was telling my good friend here all about the dojo.” Kanryu exclaimed. He caught Kaoru’s eye and smiled at her. Kaoru returned the smile, and tried not to blush at the smirks her students were giving her. Gohei snapped at the students to take a break, and walked over to greet Kanryu and Dahler. Uncharacteristically, Gohei bowed deeply to the two men.

“Kanryu-san, welcome to the dojo.”

“I see you have returned. Was your trip successful?” Kaoru glanced between the two men slightly shocked. She knew that Kanryu supported the dojo but was not aware that Gohei also worked for Kanryu. She briefly wondered at what sort of work Gohei did.

“Yes, sir,” Gohei said. “I took care of everything exactly as you specified.”

“Good good,” said Kanryu and he dismissively stepped past Gohei to greet Kaoru. “Hello! How are you today, my lovely Kaoru?”

Kaoru tried not to blush any further. “I am well.”

“Did not like my gift?” asked Kanryu, looking her over, taking in her simple white gi and brown hakama pants. “I thought you would wear it for sure.”

“Oh, I did. Thank you, it is so lovely but you didn’t need to buy it for me.”

“I bought it so you would have something distinguished to wear while you teach. You deserve it.”

“I don’t want to ruin it,” said Kaoru, softly. “It is too extravagant.”

“Ha, Kanryu,” said Dahler, in accented Japanese. “You’re making the little lady blush.”

“Not my intention, I assure you,” Kanryu said. “Well, if you won’t wear it for training then maybe for another occasion?”

“Such as?” asked Kaoru curious.

“My friend Dahler has been in Japan for many months now,”

“Three actually,” interrupted the tall foreigner.

“Ah yes.” Kanryu pushed his glasses up his nose slightly annoyed. “Three months. Anyway, he has never seen a demonstration of kenjutsu.”

Kaoru’s face brightened at this. “Well, we can show him today. My students would be honored.”

“Ah Kaoru, you are too kind,” said Kanryu. “But I was thinking of something more grand. I’d like to host a party here at the dojo. Dahler and my business associates will be the guests, and your students can provide a demonstration of the best in Japanese swordsmanship.”

“That is a wonderful idea,” said Kihei.

“A party,” said Dahler. “You Japanese sure love them! Not that I mind. As long as you get those fine geisha girls in here again, it will be fantastic.” Dahler winked at Kaoru. Kaoru gave a slight smile, not sure how to explain to Dahler that not all Japanese girls were geisha.

Noticing her discomfort, Kanryu gestured for Kihei to show Dahler inside the house and to prepare some tea. Gohei dismissed the class and soon Kaoru was left in the dojo with Kanryu.

“I’m sorry for Dahler’s earlier comment,” said Kanryu. “Try as I might to educate him about our culture, he just doesn’t seem to understand.”

“I’m fine,” Kaoru reassured. “I wasn’t offended.”

“Dahler’s manners may not be the same as ours, but he is an important asset to my business. He is an acquaintance worth having. He can be good company, and with him, he brings the company of other foreign businessman, who will help me grow my operations.”

“My idea of good company is the company of well-informed people, who have a great deal of conversation,” said Kaoru. Briefly she thought of Sano, and remembered fondly sitting and talking with him. He may have been a street fighter, but he was intelligent and had a great deal of interesting things to say.

“That is not good company,” Kanryu said thoughtfully, “that is the best.”

*****

“Kaoru, there is a letter here for you!” Tae called down the hall. Kaoru put down her book and went outside of the small sitting room. She took the letter from Tae.

“It’s from Sayuri,” said Kaoru slightly relieved as she recognized the hand writing. She hadn’t heard from Sayuri in a few weeks and was curious as to how Akiko was recovering.

“Will you let me know how everyone is?” asked Tae. “I have to help get the restaurant set for tonight.”

Kaoru nodded and went back to her sitting room to read the letter. She sat down and opened up the paper; inside were several smaller notes. Kaoru pulled out the first one and began to read.

_Dear Kaoru_

_All is well here in Hakone. I have been beside myself with worry, but it seems that finally Akiko is ready to move. Soon we will be leaving Hakone and I can return to my home. This place may have been beautiful when we first arrived, but now I am weary of this town and I long to be back in Tokyo. I felt that Akiko was well enough to travel weeks ago but no one would listen to me. I must go now. I will write more later when I have time._

_Yours, Sayuri_

Kaoru frowned. As usual, Sayuri was only concerned about herself. Very little was said of Akiko’s condition but it seemed that she was getting better. Kaoru read through the other notes, all of them similar to each other with Sayuri complaining about Hakone and how much she wanted to go back to Tokyo. Kaoru pulled the last letter out, skimming it quickly.

_Dear Kaoru_

_I don’t have time to write much as Hiroki and I have been quite occupied. I must confess that I haven’t sent any of my letters to you but I will have Hiroki send them all together. With Akiko’s engagement it has been a whirlwind but now Hiroki says we can finally head back to Tokyo. Akiko is finally well enough to travel and settling back in means I won’t have much time to write. I will talk to Maekawa and see if you can come back to Tokyo. Akiko is determined to have a large wedding and I will need your help with the preparations._

_Yours, Sayuri_

Kaoru stared at the letter in her hand, her eyes locked on the one word she had been dreading to hear from the moment Akiko had met Kenshin.

_Engagement._

She had known that Akiko’s engagement announcement would be coming and had been preparing herself for it. She had promised herself that she wouldn’t cry, that she would be content that the two had found some sort of happiness. But as hard as she tried to rationalize, she couldn’t help it, tears sprung to her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Kenshin would marry another and she would be as she was before.

She stood up, leaving the letter on the table. The room felt too small and confined. She needed to get out and away, to lose herself for a while. For a moment she desperately longed for a sword in her hands and a kata to work through, but that thought instantly brought back memories of Kenshin and the first time they had met, sparring in her dojo. The desire to run was overwhelming and she lunged towards the door, desperate to get away. Yet before she reached the door, it suddenly opened and Kanryu stepped in to the room.

“Kaoru! Tae-san said you were back here and I thought I would ask you to join me for …” Kanryu paused as he saw Kaoru’s distraught expression. “Is something the matter? Are you unwell?”

“No, I am fine.” Kaoru turned slightly away, trying to hold in the tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up in to Kanryu’s concerned face.

“You don’t look it. Come sit down.” Kanryu guided Kaoru back to the center of the room and gently pushed her shoulder so she would sit.

“Hello, Tae-san,” Kanryu called out of the room. Tae quickly hurried to the door and poked her head around. She gasped as she saw Kaoru’s tear stained face.

“Kaoru is not feeling well. Can you fetch us some tea?”

“Yes of course,” Tae said and hurried off.

“Please Kaoru,” Kanryu turned back to Kaoru, concern etched on the hard lines of his face. “Will you tell me what is wrong?”

“I…,” Kaoru tried to choke back a sob. Why was she letting this affect her so? “I just received some news from Tokyo, and…I…” Kaoru couldn’t continued and bowed her head, trying to pull herself together.

Kanryu took her small hands in his and squeezed them. “It’s all right. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But I would request one thing.”

“What’s that?” Kaoru sniffed, unable to raise her eyes.

“That you will let me stay here with you, and suffer my attempts to cheer you.”

Kaoru smiled at that and finally looked up. Kanryu greeted her with an earnest smile.

“Ah ha!” said Kanryu. “I knew you couldn’t be sad for long. We will sit here until you feel well and then you will join me and my associates for dinner. What you need is lively people and good company. If that can’t cheer you up then nothing will, and I will have to declare you a lost cause.”

“I am not a lost cause,” Kaoru said, a hint of defiance in her voice.

“There’s my pretty swordswoman,” said Kanryu. “I knew you wouldn’t back down.”

Kaoru wiped at her eyes, starting to finally feel her inner calm come back. She smiled back at Kanryu.

“Thank you,” she said, honestly grateful for his presence at this moment.

“For what?”

“For caring.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Happy New Year! Here, have another! One of the questions I received was “Where is a good place to start for Jane Austen?” I think that for a start everyone should read Pride and Prejudice, one of her most famous and popular novels. It’s my favourite book of all time actually. And from there it’s up to you. Sense and Sensibility is also good, and I actually read that one first. Emma is an easy read, but it’s not my favourite. And of course, read Persuasion. It’s my sentimental favourite just because the characters are older and in a different place in their lives than her other heroines. I’m not a big fan of Mansfield Park or Northanger Abbey so I can’t really recommend them. If you want to watch adaptations, you need to watch the BBC version of Pride and Prejudice. It is fairly accurate to the books and being almost 6 hours long, has the time to hit almost every plot point. Yes, it’s from 1995, and now 20 years old, but it’s so well done that it has aged well.
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (Let’s hope for another Winter Winds chapter soon and if not, more stuff on her published book!) and Animanical-Laughter ( she’s working on translating some of the Japanese RK materials and posting on her tumblr yay!!)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Some language.  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 19**

 

She had some feelings which she was ashamed to investigate.

They were too much like joy, senseless joy! - Persuasion, Jane Austen

 

 

“What do you think of the house so far?” asked Kanryu, as he guided Kaoru in to yet another large room.

“It’s very big,” said Kaoru.She glanced around at the high ceilings and Western style furnishings.“And opulent.”

“I modelled it after houses I saw in Europe.I even brought over materials so it would be authentic.”

Kaoru looked around again.While the house was very lovely and obviously very expensive, she longed for the comfortable simplicity of a Japanese home.All the rooms were confined and the house seemed disconnected.While she had to admit it had nice qualities, she knew that it wasn’t a house she could see herself in.

“You don’t like it,” said Kanryu, a slight frown on his face as he observed her less than enthusiastic reaction to his home.

“I have to be honest, it’s not really my style.” 

Kanryu looked at her and sighed, slightly defeated.Kaoru put her hands up.

“I’ve always lived in a dojo,” she offered truthfully.

“Fair enough,” Kanryu relented, admitting defeat. Kaoru laughed slightly at his sad face and he smiled back at her. He held out his hand for her, while Kaoru waved at Tae who was sitting at a small table in the garden.Kaoru sat down besides her.

“How was the tour of the house?” asked Tae.

“Interesting,” said Kaoru, eyeing Kanryu with a small smile.

“She hates it,” said Kanryu sitting down and signalling for a servant to bring them some tea.

“I don’t hate it,” said Kaoru.“I’m just used to a more traditional house. It’s a very lovely home.”

“She hates it,” Kanryu sighed again and took a sip of his tea. 

“Surely, you don’t hate it,” said Tae, trying to find some middle ground.She had happily accepted the invitation to Kanryu’s estate for tea along with Kaoru.Tae had noticed that Kaoru had grown quiet and sullen the last few days and thought visiting Kanryu at his home might help lift her spirits.

“Hate is too strong of a word,” Kaoru tried again.“I wouldn’t choose it for myself, but I’m sure one would learn to appreciate it after living there.This is the first time I’ve seen a foreign style home as grand as this.I am a bit shocked by the style.”

“See, Kanryu-san!” exclaimed Tae.“Anyone, Kaoru included, would come to love this place after spending time here.”Tae smiled brightly at Kanryu, hoping to alleviate his forlorn expression and recommend Kaoru to him.

Kaoru tried not to be concerned about why it was important that she approve of Kanryu’s house.It was very large and luxurious with many features she had never ever seen before, while she admitted that it was nice, she longed for the peacefulness of her own dojo, with its large room that could be opened so that the house and dojo seemed as one.Despite her earlier comments, she didn’t know if she could ever be comfortable here.

As Kaoru sipped her tea, Tae asked Kanryu questions about the house and gardens and she listened silently to the gentle flow of their conversation.Kaoru knew that Tae was here to help encourage the match between herself and Kanryu.And Kanryu, even if he hadn’t spoken openly of his intentions to pursue her as a wife, his actions made his interest clear.For some reason, he had recognized her hesitation in accepting him as a suitor and hadn’t put any pressure on her to make a decision.

After a few minutes, a servant came up to Kanryu and whispered in his ear.Kanryu stood up and excused himself, saying that he had some pressing business to attend to in his study.Kanryu quickly walked back across the large lawn and disappeared in to the house.As soon as he was gone, Tae turned to Kaoru.

“Really, Kaoru, would it hurt you to be more complimentary?” Tae admonished her.“He is making such an effort with you.You have to give him some sort of encouragement or else he may change his mind and decide not to propose.”

“Are you so certain of that?” asked Kaoru.

“Of course I am,” said Tae.“And, look at this place Kaoru.You could live like a queen! You should be doing all you can to encourage him.I know I am doing everything I can to help secure the match!And it doesn’t hurt that he is quite handsome!”

“I doubt he would be quite so handsome if he wasn’t quite so rich!” Kaoru rolled her eyes.She really didn’t want to discuss this with Tae right now.What she wanted was some peace and quiet so she could continue to deal with the turmoil she felt over Sayuri’s letter.Kaoru knew she should be happy for Kenshin, happy that after such a difficult life he had some measure of happiness.But she couldn’t help but grieve for the second time over all that she had lost.  

“Kaoru, please,” said Tae softly.“I only want what is best for you.This life,” Tae gestured around her, “this is the best there is.How can I stand and watch this opportunity pass you by?” 

“What do you want me to do?” asked Kaoru.She was tired of the constant pressure and could feel herself starting to relent to Tae’s eager argument in Kanryu’s favour.She knew that she shouldn’t be persuaded so easily, but she was feeling weak and for once she just wanted something to be simple. 

“Think about it, Kaoru.Think about a life with Kanryu.It’s not too late for you.Please don’t let me believe that I have failed your father when happiness is just within our grasp.” 

Kaoru nodded meekly and finally relented.“All right, I will consider it.”And she would, both the pros and cons. 

“That’s all I ask.”Tae patted her hand reassuringly. 

After a few minutes, it was became that Kanryu would not be back soon.  

“You should go find him,” suggested Tae.Not wanting be barraged by arguments for why she should go interrupt Kanryu, Kaoru rose and walked in to the house.Inside a servant asked her if she needed anything and pointed her in the direction of Kanryu’s study.As Kaoru approached the door, she heard several voices inside. 

“What were you thinking? Do you know how long it took to set that facility up?And now it’s all gone because you decided to show off?” 

“I didn’t know that he would follow me.” Kaoru recognized the voices.The first was Kanryu, she could hear his angry voice echoing down the hall.The other one was Gohei.She was certain of it. 

“You didn’t think…Do you know how hard I’ve worked trying to stay a step ahead of that rabid Wolf?” 

“Please Kanryu-sama, the other warehouses are still safe.”Another voice.Kaoru recognized it as Kihei.Were they both involved in Kanryu’s businesses?Kaoru knew that Gohei was, but it seemed that Kihei also had a larger role than just running a dojo.

“For how long?Do you think he’s going to give up that easily?And now, he has that turncoat bastard and his resources working for him, too.”

“Kanryu-sama, they will not be a threat for long.”

“What do you know?You can’t even purchase something as simple as a house.”

“But Kanryu-sama, I have sent another offer on your behalf.And I’ve included a bonus if he can get her to sign the…”

“You fool.I have that situation under control.And yet you interfere.I should let those two teach you a lesson in respect.”Kanryu seemed to take a heavy breath before speaking again. “Enough of this. I must return; My guests will wonder at my absence.”

“Kanryu-sama, I have nothing but respect for you.But don’t you think that some other…” 

“Some other what?” 

“Some other choice.I know that Kamiya-san is very beautiful and young but she is far beneath you and…”

 “Silence or else I will teach you that lesson in respect myself! Get out!”

 “But Kanryu-sama!”

 “Get out now!!!” 

Kaoru quickly moved away from the door, as she heard a scrambling noise inside the room.She just managed to hide herself behind a large ornate vase when Kihei came stumbling out, his face flushed red.Gohei followed behind with a sour expression on his face.The two men quickly hurried out the front grand entrance. 

Cautiously Kaoru came out from behind the vase, her mind reeling from what she had heard.It was obvious that the Hiruma brothers were much more involved with Kanryu than she had imagined.And given what little she had heard about their business transactions, whatever their work was, it did not sound wholly honourable.Was there something going on that she should know about?She knew little of businessmen and their dealings, so she wasn’t sure what to make of Kanryu’s aggressive manner and rough language, so different than the face he presented to her. 

Did Kihei object to her relationship with Kanryu.Kihei especially had always been kind and respectful towards.Gohei was different, but he was mean and gruff with everyone, including his brother.But was there more going on than she knew.It seemed that the Hiruma brothers were involved with Kanryu in more than just the dojo.Was there something going on that she should know about? 

Moreover, it appeared that Kihei objected to her relationship with Kanryu, which surprised her, as Kihei had always been kind and respectful towards her.Gohei was different, but he was mean and gruff with everyone, including his brother.Was it just that like how Tae had never approved of her relationship with Kenshin, some of Kanryu’s circle would not approve of their apparent relationship?She was the daughter of a formerly well-off samurai, and he was an ordinary merchant’s son.Only a few short years ago, they would have been mismatched in status and a match between the two of them would have been almost impossible.However, opinions had changed rapidly.Now, many once proud samurai families were penniless and poor, their wealth and status stripped during the war and the installation of the Meiji government.It was the merchants and businessmen who were wealthy and powerful now.Though noble, many former samurai had turned away from their heritage and were embracing this new industrial way of life. 

Now Kanryu was the person of higher status.She knew Tae approved of the match, but would others?Kaoru herself was doubtful if such a marriage was something she wanted to pursue, but she had just promised Tae she would give it a chance. 

Kaoru slowly approached the open door.Inside, Kanryu had his head down, muttering as he shifted papers around his desk.Kaoru coughed slightly and he looked up, alarmed.He quickly masked his features and replaced his scowl with a gentle smile, while moving the papers into the large wooden desk and locking the drawer. 

“Kaoru!I’m sorry to keep you waiting, I’ll be back out in the garden in a few moments.”Kanryu turned to one of his ever present men.“Can you please escort Kaoru back out to the…” 

“I couldn’t help but overhear,” Kaoru said. Kanryu looked up sharply, but his expression didn’t change. 

“Overhear?” Kanryu said.He slowly walked around the desk. 

“Your conversation with Kihei and Gohei,” Kaoru admitted.Kanryu moved to stand in front of her.His expression was unreadable. 

“And I just want to say, that I have noticed your attentions towards me,” Kaoru paused and took a deep breath.“And while they were never desired on my part, they are appreciated.” 

“Kihei stepped out of line,” said Kanryu harshly. 

“He may have,” said Kaoru, thinking briefly of Tae, “but he may be trying to persuade you out of making a mistake.”

“You are not a mistake, Kaoru,” said Kanryu earnestly.“You are one of the most endearing creatures I have ever met.”

Kaoru blushed slightly and looked away.Kanryu smiled and offered her his arm, in the manner of foreign men Kaoru had seen.

“Kaoru, you don’t have to give me an answer now,” Kanryu began as she took his arm.“And I don’t want to pressure you.But you must realize what I intend to ask soon.”

Kaoru nodded, knowing full well that one day soon Kanryu would ask for her hand.At this point, she didn’t know what sort of answer she would give him.Especially after accidentally seeing this new businessman side of Kanryu.

“I can wait though,” Kanryu said.“I am patient.”

“Thank you,” said Kaoru, and she meant it.

 

*****

 

Kaoru grunted, as she raised her bokken to block the strike Gohei had aimed for her head.The force of the blow pushed her back, but her footing was sure and she managed to stay upright.She pivoted quickly and moved to the side, breathing heavily as Gohei moved to strike at her again. 

“What’s the matter?” Gohei laughed as he swung and Kaoru narrowly avoided the strike. 

“Nothing,” breathed Kaoru, she sized Gohei up looking for an opening.He was much taller than her, though, and for a man of his size he moved quite quickly.But she was still quicker.His strength was something she could never hope to match, so she knew that she would have to use her wits and speed to beat him, hoping that if she could last long enough, she could find an opening.So far, the strategy was working, and she could see the awe in her students’ faces watching two masters from different schools go head to head.But she was getting tired, and knew that she couldn’t keep parrying his blows forever. 

“Heh,” Gohei laughed.“I’m not going to go easy on you just because you are Kanryu’s bi…” 

“Brother!” shouted Kihei.Gohei was momentarily distracted and Kaoru took the opportunity.She launched herself at him, trying to land the hit that would end the match.Just as her wooden sword was about to connect with the top of his shoulder, he reached his left hand up and caught it, something that would be impossible if they were using real katana. 

Kaoru hung there, gripping the end of her sword.Gohei pulled her close to whisper so no one could overhear. 

“He’ll tire of you eventually and throw you away like the trash you are.” 

Gohei then gave a mighty heave and tossed Kaoru across the floor.She hit the wooden floor with a thunk.She quickly tried to right herself but he was too fast and Kaoru felt the tap of his sword on her shoulder. 

“My point,” Gohei said smugly.  

Kaoru sat there, trying to catch her breath, as the students slowly moved out of the dojo.She didn’t know why she had agreed to the match with Gohei, as she usually despised these kind of exhibitions.But she was feeling restless and thought that maybe having a real match might help ease her anxiety. 

Kihei came over to help her up but Kaoru brushed him off.Ever since she had overheard his conversation with Kanryu, things had been a bit strained between them.She had assumed they would ask her to leave, since Gohei seemed back for good and they didn’t need two teachers at the dojo.However Kaoru was sure that Kihei was reluctant to get rid of her because of the favour Kanryu had shown her.He might not approve, but he wouldn’t go against the much more powerful man.Yet despite his comments to Kanryu, he was still overly kind and friendly to her, which she knew now was just an act. 

Soon the dojo was empty and Kaoru finally let her shoulders drop.She was upset at herself for losing to Gohei.She was frustrated with Kihei’s treatment of her.She was once again letting herself be swayed by Tae’s opinions.She was still nursing a broken heart about Kenshin.And on top of all this she was conflicted over what sort of response she should give Kanryu. 

Kaoru stood up and brushed herself off.She thought that she should go back to the restaurant and get cleaned up, but her restlessness still hadn’t left.Kaoru gripped her bokken tightly.She had to get past this. 

Kaoru dropped back into the first stance and raised her sword.Quickly she worked through the various kata of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, her muscles knowing the movements from memory.  

As she moved through the teachings of her school, she felt her mind begin to clear.She felt her troubles start to melt away, like snow after the first spring rain. 

She wasn’t going to change Kihei and Gohei’s minds, but at least she was aware of their true feelings about her.If they wanted her to leave they would tell her and until then, she vowed to stay.The students were flourishing under her tutelage and she did not want to disappoint them.She would stay at the dojo until she was no longer needed.  

As much as she loved Tae, and considered her almost to be the mother she never had, she knew that she couldn’t defer to her judgement any longer.Tae thought she had Kaoru’s best interest in heart, but Kaoru was older and wiser now and knew that what Tae wanted and what she wanted were different.She needed to be strong, and not submit to Tae any further than she already had.Tae was not living her life.Tae did not have to live with the consequences of whatever choices Kaoru made. 

Kaoru finished one kata and instantly launched into the next.As she continued to push herself, she thought of Kenshin.The pain of finding out that he was engaged to Akiko had started to lessen, and Kaoru realized that she had to face it head on.For some reason fate had thrown them back together after so many years and while in her eyes he would always remain one of the best of men she had ever known, they were clearly not meant to be.Kaoru resolved to be happy for him.After giving up so much, and sacrificing so much for Japan, he deserved to be happy.Kaoru would bear the burden of her broken heart alone, and she knew in time, it would heal and she would move on. 

But could she move on with Kanryu?From a material point of view she would want for nothing if she were to accept his eventual suit.She knew that most people would consider her a fool to turn him down.He was powerful and rich, and as his wife, she would be able to do whatever she wanted.She would be able to open her own dojo and never have to worry about money ever again.  

But she didn’t just want material things.She wanted to be loved, and in return, love someone.Could she love someone else?Could Kanryu be the one to finally mend her heart after Kenshin? 

Kaoru stopped.“No,” she whispered to herself.She knew, when she faced it, that she could love no one but Kenshin and she had doomed herself to a life alone.Kenshin was forever out of her reach.And even if she did accept Kanryu, she would not be happy. 

Wasn’t that what her father wanted for her?Her happiness? 

Kaoru sighed, finally admitting the truth to herself.If she couldn’t be with Kenshin, she could not be with anyone.Ever since she had given him up so many years ago, she had doomed herself to a life alone.She couldn’t love Hiroki and she knew she would never be able to love Kanryu.

There was only one man for her, and the mark he left on her heart was so deep that she would never be able to recover.

 

*****

“Kaoru-san! Is that you?” 

Kaoru turned towards the voice who had called her name.She smiled as she recognized the woman coming up the street. 

“Tokio-san!” Kaoru put down the basket she was carrying and embraced the other woman. 

“What are you doing in Yokohama?” asked Kaoru.  

“My husband is here on police business,” said Tokio warmly.“I thought I would accompany him.As much as it is nice to have a home, I do admit I get a bit of wanderlust from time to time.It comes with being married to a policeman I suppose.My husband is never in the same place for long.” 

“Ah,” said Kaoru, trying not to think about how the Kamiya dojo was currently unoccupied.Tokio smiled and gently patted her arm. 

“Don’t worry,” said Tokio warmly.“I am not staying here long.I’ll be back in Tokyo by the end of the week.Your home is quite fine.”

Kaoru sighed with relief.Tokio was too perceptive for her own good.She looked at the basket that Kaoru was carrying.

“Are you planning for a big party?” asked Tokio, looking at the sake bottles in Kaoru’s basket.

“Yes, sort of,” said Kaoru.“The dojo where I’m teaching is putting on a demonstration for some foreign businessman. Takeda Kanryu is sparing no expense.” 

Tokio’s face darkened slightly at the mention of Kanryu’s name, but before Kaoru could ask why, Tokio quickly replaced it with a mask of happy calm. 

“That sounds lovely,” said Tokio.Kaoru picked up her basket and the two women continued walking.Kaoru changed the subject when Tokio didn’t seem interested in discussing Kanryu. 

“How are things in Tokyo?” Kaoru asked.“I haven’t heard from Sayuri lately.” 

“Well, everyone at the Maekawa-dojo is busy with the wedding plans.You think with how short their courtship was they would want to prolong the engagement.But Akiko insisted on getting married as soon as possible.” 

“Sayuri must be beside herself.Akiko is young and enthusiastic, but I thought that having such a long and difficult recovery would have tempered her a bit.” 

“Despite recovering from her injury, that girl still continues to shock everyone.I couldn’t believe it when Sayuri told me how rushed the courtship was.” 

“Rushed?” Kaoru asked, confused.“Himura-san and Akiko have been courting for weeks.” 

“Himura?” Tokio stopped and gave Kaoru a puzzled look.When she saw the confusion on Kaoru’s face, Tokio’s face brightened in realization. “You haven’t heard, have you?”

“What do you mean?Isn’t Akiko engaged to Himura-san?”

“Akiko is engaged, but not to Kenshin,” explained Tokio.“She’s going to marry the son of an innkeeper from Hakone.”

“Tadashi?” Kaoru nearly shouted.Kenshin and Akiko…were not engaged.Akiko was going to marry another.Kenshin was…

“Free,” Kaoru whispered.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh sorry, nothing.” Kaoru waved her hand, trying to keep her hands from shaking, but not entirely managing it. “I don’t understand though.I thought Akiko was set on marrying Himura-san.”

“So did everyone!” Tokio said.“Kenshin had even mentioned that Akiko might be the type of girl he should marry.But when Sayuri returned to Tokyo, she announced that Akiko was engaged to another man.Apparently this Tadashi boy he spent time reading to her while she was recovering.Oh youth, to fall in love over books!” 

“I see,” said Kaoru.“And how did Himura-san take it?”Kaoru prayed that Tokio couldn’t see the hope blooming on her face. 

“Rather well, I believe.” said Tokio.“He wasn’t there much after he brought the doctor. He travelled to Osaka soon after.I saw Kenshin after I heard the news and he wished for nothing but their happiness.” 

Kaoru tried to still her face, but she couldn’t help but smile.Kenshin was free.Joy bubbled in her chest at the thought.She didn’t know if she should allow herself to hope; if Kenshin was not engaged to Akiko, what did that mean for her?Would he want to see her again?Would he renew his affection towards her?Was it even possible? 

Kaoru briefly remembered the look of longing in is eyes, when she had nursed his wounds that one dark night weeks before, though it felt so much longer.There had still been a rift between them, then, of Kaoru’s own heart’s resolve, and Kenshin’s supposed affections for another.Now, they were both free, and she felt clear to make her own decisions, aware of her own heart.If he renewed his affections towards her, would she accept them. 

_Yes_ , she shouted in her head.Yes, she would, a thousand times over. 

“Kaoru?” asked Tokio.“Are you all right?You’ve gotten quiet.” 

Kaoru quickly collected herself.She hadn’t realized that they had walked quite a distance without saying anything, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. 

“I’m fine Tokio,” said Kaoru.“Really.” She couldn’t stop herself from grinning.“Better than fine, actually.For the first time in a really long time, I feel wonderful.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Hello! Hope you guys enjoy this one as I start weaving all the plot threads together to wrap this thing up. I can’t believe I’ve been working on this for over a year. Thanks to everyone for their patience. It’s a tough thing writing and putting this work out there, and I treasure all of you who continue to read, like, fav, comment and enjoy this story. Even though the RK fandom may be small, we are mighty, just like our beloved rurouni.
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (thanks for the love and support and push to finish this!) and Animanical-Laughter (she’s the one helping me keep this on track, especially when an angry rant somehow gets written in to the chapter. Thanks!!)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Just fluff  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 20**

 

 

For the first time, since their renewed acquaintance,

she felt that she was betraying the least sensibility of the two.

She had the advantage of him in the preparation of the last few moments.

All the overpowering, blinding, bewildering, first effects

of strong surprise were over with her. Still, however,

she had enough to feel! It was agitation, pain, pleasure,

a something between delight and misery - Persuasion, Jane Austen 

 

 

Kaoru tried not to glare at Gohei as she helped Mitsuo sit down and began to brace his arm.Gohei stood over them, still holding his bokken.

 

“You didn’t need to strike so hard,” said Kaoru while checking her student’s arm.As her hand lightly brushed over his forearm, Mitsuo winced.She pulled up his sleeve to inspect the break.The bone wasn’t poking through the skin but she could see where the bone had snapped after taking the full impact of Gohei’s blow.

 

“I’m teaching them to react to real situations,” Gohei said,disdainfully looking down at his student.

 

“Well,your ‘real situation’ broke his arm!” Kaoru stood and glared at Gohei.“How is he supposed to learn now?”

 

“Not my concern.” Gohei stalked away.Sighing, Kaoru turned back to Mitsuo, who was clenching his teeth at the pain.

 

“We should get you to a doctor,” said Kaoru.“Can you walk?”Mitsuo nodded and Kaoru helped him stand.She had noticed there was a clinic nearby a few days ago. She left the dojo and led him there, supporting him over her shoulder by his good arm.Gohei didn’t even say goodbye; he just resumed teaching, blatantly ignoring the angry and betrayed looks on their students’ faces.Even though the students were improving under Kaoru’s instruction, and at a much faster pace than under his, he still felt they weren’t strong enough and was pushing them past their limits.

 

Soon Kaoru and Mitsuo arrived at the clinic.They made their way inside and a tall woman with long black hair came out to meet them.She wore a purple medical smock over her light kimono.

 

“Can I help you?” the woman asked and recognition bloomed in her eyes when she saw Kaoru.“You!You were with Sano and Ken-san!I saw you in the carriage!”

 

Kaoru reeled back in shock.It took a few moments, but then Kaoru recognized the woman as the doctor Sano had picked up in Tokyo to treat Akiko.Before Kaoru could say anything, Mitsuo moaned in painThe other woman instantly snapped to attention and ushered them inside to a small room.

 

“What happened?” asked the woman, who was feeling Mitsuo’s forehead with the back of her hand as Kaoru helped him down into a sitting position.

 

“Training accident,” Kaoru admitted.“I think he broke his arm.Can you help him… uhm… Miss…”

 

“Takani Megumi,” the other woman said as she pulled up Mitsuo’s sleeve.

 

“Kamiya Kaoru.”

 

“Nice to finally meet you,” said Megumi.She turned back to Mitsuo and started examining him.She worked quickly, and Kaoru could tell that she was very well trained.It wasn’t long before Mitsuo’s arm was braced and he was resting, the medicine that Megumi gave him helping to dull the pain.She showed Kaoru into a side room where they could sit and have some tea.

 

“Thank you for taking care of Mitsuo.We’re lucky you are here,” said Kaoru, as she sipped her tea.“I thought your clinic was in Tokyo.”

 

“Well my primary one is, but I do move around quite a bit,” Megumi said.“So how do you know Ken-san?”

 

Kaoru almost spit out her tea as Megumi watched her with narrowed eyes.There was no getting anything past her.

 

“Well, I was teaching at the Maekawa dojo and he spent some time with the family there and” Kaoru began.

 

Megumi held up a hand silencing her.“No, not that.You knew him before this summer.”

 

“Yes, I did,” Kaoru said hesitantly, wary of what Megumi knew about her past relationship with Kenshin.

 

“Sano mentioned that the two of you had known each other,” said Megumi nonchalantly, but with a fierce look in her eye.“And as Ken-san has never said anything about you to me, I was wondering how.”

 

“Himura-san stayed at my dojo, before he travelled to Kyoto for the revolution,” admitted Kaoru.She quickly decided that honesty would likely be better with Megumi,at least to some extent.

 

“That was a long time ago.You must have been very young.”

 

“I was. And yourself? How do you know Himura-san?”Turnabout was fair play.

 

“He helped me out of a tough situation.Ken-san and Sano.Since then, I’d do anything for him.” Megumi gave Kaoru a smug look.

 

“Oh are you and him…” The hope Kaoru held close to her heart started to fade.

 

“Ken-san and me?” Megumi laughed  musically.“As much as I would like to think that all men are at my whim, unfortunately I’m not Ken-san’s type.And honestly, he’s a good man, but we wouldn’t work for each other.”

 

“Ah,” said Kaoru.She took a sip of tea and hoped that she did not blush.Megumi continued.

 

“On the way to Hakone, Sano filled me in about Akiko and her injury.Ken-san didn’t say anything at all about her.Almost as soon as I arrived in Hakone, Sayuri told me that I had to cure Akiko as she was to be Ken-san’s bride. When I asked him about his bride-to-be, he seemed shocked.”

 

“Shocked, how?” asked Kaoru.

 

“Ken-san said he didn’t have any intention of making her his wife.He was shocked that everyone assumed that they were going to get married.I mean, from what Sayuri said, it seemed that Akiko was in love from Kenshin. But I don’t think he was much in love with her.Yes, he was attentive, but he is like that to everyone.He’s far too nice to everyone, women and children especially.I’ve known him for a while, but when I saw Ken-san with her, I didn’t see any true affection there, at least not on his part.And after I told him about his supposed engagement, he left!For Osaka!With Sano!I was ready to give him a piece of my mind for leaving his intended for that long, even if it was only rumours at that point. But then it became obvious that Akiko only had eyes for Tadashi.”

 

“Tokio told me that Akiko and Tadashi were engaged,” Kaoru commented.“She said that they fell in love over books?”

 

“Can you believe it?” laughed Megumi.“I’d come in to check on her, and there he would be, reading nonsense tales to her.All fantastical stories about magicians and princesses and evil villians.But it seemed to be the only thing that made her feel better, and it did help with her recovery.As her doctor, I let it continue.I guess you could say I played the matchmaker…”A small smile came to Megumi’s lips, which Kaoru couldn’t help but noticing.“It wasn’t much long after, that he proposed and she accepted.”

 

“And when Himura-san found out that they were engaged, he wasn’t upset?” asked Kaoru. 

 

“No, if anything he seemed relieved,” Megumi stated.“In fact, he was one of the first to congratulate them on their engagement.”

 

“He is one of the best of men,” said Kaoru softly.She tried to ignore the piercing stare Megumi gave her, as if she was trying to size her up.Kaoru coughed slightly and tried to change the subject.

 

“So, where are Himura-san and Sano off to now?” she asked.

 

“Well I’m sure you’ll be able to ask him yourself,” Megumi smiled almost wickedly.

 

“What?” 

 

“He’ll be here in a few days.”

 

******

 

Kaoru slid the door to the shop shut quickly, shaking her head to get some of the water droplets off.The day had started out sunny and bright, and when she left Tae’s house that morning she didn’t think anything about the possibility of rain.But the clouds had moved in quickly and it wasn’t long before the rainstorm began.The rainy season was starting and Kaoru realized that she needed to start carrying an umbrella with her just in case she got caught out in the rain again.

 

Kaoru turned and moved into the shop, which was full of people browsing the various cups and lacquer items, trying to stay out of the rain.Kaoru moved towards the side where it was less crowded.She went to move past one couple but backed into a man else as she tried to make room.Kaoru turned to apologize and as she faced him her eyes widened in shock.

 

“Oro?”

 

Standing in front of her, dressed in his blue hakama, was Kenshin.He looked equally shocked to see her.

 

“Ken…I mean…Himura-san,” Kaoru tried recover, feeling her face turning red.“What are you doing here?”

 

“Hiding from the rain,” Kenshin quipped and Kaoru couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I meant in Yokohama.” Kaoru replied, and Kenshin blushed from embarrassment.

 

“I can’t really say,” Kenshin said as he glanced around.Kaoru nodded, knowing that his work for the government was sensitive in nature and he couldn’t discuss it openly.

 

“I hope your travels were well,” Kaoru said, raising her face to meet his eyes.She met his dark blue eyes, eyes so dark they were almost purple, and joy leapt in her heart as his face broke out into a smile.

 

“They were,” Kenshin said, returning the smile.“I arrived yesterday.”

 

“Did you travel alone?” Kaoru asked.She was finally reunited with him, and they were speaking like close acquaintances.He actually looked pleased to see her.

 

“Yes, but Sano is meeting me here.He will be very excited to see you.”

 

“And I him,” said Kaoru and she meant it.“We had the best conversations.”

 

“Yes, I am aware of that,” chuckled Kenshin.“He is quite the talker.And he’s particularly good at at talking about things one would rather avoid talking about.”

 

Kaoru paused, unsure what to say.Grasping for topics that were safer, she pointed outside. 

 

“It seems the rains came early this year,” Kaoru remarked.Kenshin nodded and held out a red paper umbrella.

 

“Yes, but I came prepared,” Kenshin said, and for some reason, his face flushed harder.Kaoru laughed slightly at his silly expression again at a loss for words.To her surprise Kenshin started to talk.

 

“I guess by now you have probably heard about Akiko,” Kenshin said, his tone hesitant, though the words came out in a rush.Kaoru looked at him in shock.Did he really want to discus this topic here with her now, in a shop full of strangers?She knew that they needed to talk about what happened this summer.Could they say what they wanted?Even though people were milling about, a few were watching her and Kenshin, eavesdropping on their conversation.

 

“I have.”Kaoru looked away, unsure as what to say.“I was quite shocked to find out that she was engaged to Tadashi.”

 

“She’s very happy,” said Kenshin.“Tadashi dotes on her every movement, and I met with both of them shortly after the engagement was announced.As hard as it can be to imagine, they complement each other perfectly.I wished them both all the happiness in the world.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” said Kaoru.“She deserves to be happy.”Kaoru looked directly at Kenshin, hoping that he would get the meaning behind her words.His eyes widened slightly, and Kaoru was relieved to see him relax slightly.

 

“Do you intend to be here long?” asked Kaoru, hopeful that they would have some time together.Ever since Megumi had told her that Kenshin would be in Yokohama, she had hoped that they would meet.Finding him in this shop was beyond all her expectations.If she could only get some time alone with him, she could find out where he stood.His manners and the way he was speaking with her seemed to indicate that he was happy to see her.Could she hope that finally they might have a chance together?

 

“It depends,” said Kenshin, and he took a step towards her.Kaoru felt her heartbeat speed up as he drew closer, and Kaoru couldn’t stop the smile that seemed to overwhelm her face.She knew it wasn’t proper, especially in a shop full of strangers, but she couldn’t help herself.

 

“Depends on what?” asked Kaoru softly.She looked down as Kenshin reached for her hand.Just as he was about to grab it, Kaoru heard a shout as the shop door opened sharply.

 

“Kaoru?” Kanryu yelled in the shop.The crowd of people seemed to part instantly, as he spotted her at the side and moved towards her.

 

“Ah there you are,” said Kanryu, coming up to stand beside her.“I finally found you.When Tae said you had left the dojo and the rain started, I couldn’t rest until I found you.Come, come.I have the carriage outside.This storm isn’t going to let up for hours.”

 

Kanryu paused and took in the smaller red-headed man standing beside her.Kenshin had dropped his hand and slipped both of them inside his sleeves.Kaoru’s manners kicked in and she quickly introduced Himura Kenshin to Takeda Kanryu.

 

“The famous Battousai!” exclaimed Kanryu after Kaoru had finished.“Kaoru my dear, you should have told me that you knew him!”Kanryu turned towards Kenshin and bowed deeply.“It is an honour to meet such an illustrious hero as yourself.Please, what brings you to Yokohama?”

 

Kenshin returned the bow and replied politely.“Just business.A patriot’s work is never done.”

 

“Isn’t it!” exclaimed Kanryu.“And yes, now I remember. You were in Hakone, as well.We passed each other on the street.”

 

Kenshin’s eyes narrowed slightly.“Yes, we did.”

 

“How interesting fate is?” Kanryu continued.“Who would have guessed so many weeks ago that we would all be standing here together, after meeting by chance?”

 

“Yes, who would have?” Kenshin said softly.

 

Kaoru eyed Kenshin carefully.He seemed slightly on edge and Kaoru could tell that he had shifted his weight, as if preparing to move suddenly.Kanryu did not seem to notice and continued on.

 

“Did Kaoru tell you that is she is teaching at my dojo?” Kanryu said.“The enrollment at the dojo is actually up since she started teaching.”

 

“I’ve seen her teach,” said Kenshin.“She does have a way with students.”

 

“Oh yes, of course, but I think it is because she is so lovely,” Kanryu gazed fondly at Kaoru, and she blushed.“Oh, I’ve just had the most marvelous idea!”Kanryu turned back to Kenshin.

 

“I am throwing a party at the dojo tomorrow evening,” Kanryu stated.“There will be numerous officials from Yokohama, and my business associates.Kaoru has been gracious enough to put on a demonstration of kenjutsu during the party.It would be a great honour to have you there!”

 

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” said Kenshin.

 

“Kaoru, surely you can convince Himura-san here to join us!I assure you, it is going to be an excellent show.”

 

Kaoru turned to Kenshin.If he did come, maybe they could get a chance to come to some sort of understanding.

 

“Please, Himura-san,” asked Kaoru.“It would mean a great deal to my students if you would join us in the dojo tomorrow night.” _And it would mean a great deal to me_ , Kaoru thought in her head.

 

Kenshin considered it for a second and nodded.“I would be happy to attend.”

 

Kaoru brightened at that.Kanryu clapped his hands. 

 

“Splendid!” Kanryu exclaimed.“Now come my dear, let’s get you back to the restaurant.My carriage is waiting outside.If you would excuse us.”

 

Kanryu placed a hand on Kaoru’s shoulder and tried to guide her out of the shop.Kenshin’s expression quickly turned grim, as Kaoru looked a bit frantic.

 

“Kanryu, I’m fine.It’s too much trouble, and I am sure you are busy. I can just stay until the rain lets up,” said Kaoru.

 

“I have an umbrella,” Kenshin indicated the red paper umbrella he had at his side.“I can walk you back,” he offered.Kaoru’s face brightened at the idea.A chance to talk to him alone!What would that bring…

 

“Don’t be silly,” said Kanryu.“Good day, Himura-san.”Slightly more forceful than before he pressed on her back and pushed her towards the door.Kaoru didn’t protest as Kanryu guided her out of the shop, too shocked for words.She spared one glance back at Kenshin as he watched them leave.He met her eye and Kaoru knew she would see him again, and soon.

 

*****

 

 

“You look lovely tonight,” said Tae, as she poked her head inside the room.Kaoru was finishing pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.At Kanryu’s assistance, she had agreed to wear the kimono he had sent her.It was truly the loveliest thing she owned; even her mother’s kimono hadn’t come close to it in quality.

 

“Thank you,” said Kaoru.“I think it’s going to be a good night.”

 

Tae came in to the room and shut the door.She sat down beside Kaoru and took the comb, offering to finish her hair.Kaoru watched as Tae brushed the long strands.

 

“Kanryu was very generous having the restaurant provide all the food for tonight,” said Tae.

 

“It seems like you have been busy for days,” said Kaoru.

 

“I was talking to Kanryu this afternoon, and he mentioned that he met one of your friends,” said Tae.

 

Kaoru sat up, alarmed.Kanryu had told Tae about Kenshin?

 

“Tae, we need to…” Kaoru began.

 

“Kaoru, please.” Tae was almost in tears.“I know Kenshin and Akiko aren’t engaged.I know you well enough to know that you are considering the possibility that he is here for you.But please, remember what you promised.I know Kenshin was once important to you but Kanryu can give you stability and a home.He isn’t a soldier.He will always return to you!And he won’t break your heart!”

 

“Kenshin won’t break my heart,” Kaoru said.She turned on Tae and despite the other woman’s tears continued on.“If you remember, it was I who broke his heart.”

 

“Kaoru, I…”

 

“No!,” Kaoru stood and almost shouted.“I can’t be with Kanryu.I’ve considered it like you asked, and I’ve decided.If he asks me, I will not answer yes.I will never marry him.I don’t think I could ever love him.And I don’t know if Kenshin is here for me or not, but I am going to find out.I’ve waited this long and now, happiness might be right in front of me.But I won’t know if you keep interfering.All my life, you’ve said you want nothing but my happiness… but every decision you’ve persuaded me to make has denied me that.So this time, I’m making my own decision.I’m sorry Tae, but I’ve made up my mind.”

 

Kaoru steeled herself as the tears flowed down Tae’s face.She hadn’t meant to shout, but it was her life, and Kaoru was going to make her own decisions on how she led it.

 

“I never knew you felt this way,” Tae said, trying to hold herself together.The older woman stood, trying to regain her dignity.

 

“I do,” Kaoru said with determination.The two women were silent for a few moments, the tension thick between them.

 

“Well, I…I guess, I will see you at the party, then.If you excuse me,” Tae said, emotion thick in her voice.She moved to the door, and then paused.“You know, I _do_ only wish for you to be happy.”

 

As Tae left, Kaoru sat down, feeling her heart hammering in her chest.She put her head in hands, knowing that she hadn’t meant to hurt one of her closest friend’s feelings.But Tae had interfered too much and now Kaoru knew she could not let it continue.Not when it seemed happiness with Kenshin was so close.

 

No, tonight was the night that Kaoru took her future in to her own hands.

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Finally got this chapter polished and ready for everyone. Hope you enjoy it. I think this was my absolute favourite chapter to write and I hope everyone loves it. Not much longer to go now!!
> 
> Beta: Sumiregusa (you are best and dearest friend and I adore you) and Animanical-Laughter (your edits give me life and I can’t wait to read what you are writing next)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Some violence  
> Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Persuasion is in the public domain, but was written by Jane Austen.

Chapter 21

 

A man does not recover from such  
a devotion of the heart to such a woman.  
He ought not; he does not - Persuasion, Jane Austen

Kaoru bowed again as another guest entered the dojo. Kanryu had spared no expense for this party; the dojo was full of food and drink, with several low tables set up around the room’s edge for the guests to sit and talk. Tae and her cooks had taken over the house’s kitchen, and delicious smelling dishes kept arriving to fill the table tops. Kaoru’s students were warming up at one side, slightly nervous to be demonstrating their skills in front of so many people.

Kaoru was at the door, at Kanryu’s side, welcoming people to the dojo. Kihei was there as well, bowing low to everyone who entered, while Gohei talked with guests across the room. Kaoru had glimpsed Tae a few times, but because of their earlier argument, Kaoru had decided to keep her distance for now.

Despite her calm outward appearance, Kaoru couldn’t help but be anxious about tonight. Not for her students’ sake but for her own. Kenshin had said he would come, but he had yet to appear and the kenjutsu demonstration was starting soon. Once that started, she wouldn’t be able to talk to him as she would be refereeing the matches.

She was also nervous about Kanryu. Since deciding against him a few days ago, she hadn’t had the chance to talk to him. Kaoru was unsure how to let him know. He seemed certain of her eventual acceptance of him as a suitor, and Kaoru didn’t know if she could convince him otherwise. Not wanting to embarrass him tonight she had resolved to talk to him tomorrow, to tell him that while she appreciated the attention and all that he had done for her, she didn’t want to marry him. He had been very kind to her and very generous. She could not forget how he had been there for her when she had misunderstood about Akiko’s engagement. She knew that she could never love him, as part of her heart would remain untouched and locked away for another.

Kaoru was pulled from her thoughts by yet another guest’s arrival. She bowed and was greetin them when Kanryu turned and whispered in her ear.

“I think that is almost everyone I invited,” he said. “What do you think so far?”

“It’s a very grand party,” Kaoru remarked. She turned and looked down the path that lead to the dojo. There was still no sign of the red-headed swordsman.

“I’m glad you think so,” said Kanryu. “And I must say, Kaoru, you look lovely in that kimono. It really suits you.”

Kaoru blushed and Kanryu smiled, reaching for her hand.

“Kaoru, I hope tonight that I’ll get a chance to speak with you,” Kanryu began and Kaoru looked up at him, alarmed.

“Hello?” called a familiar voice from the gate and Kaoru stepped away. She hoped no one had seen how forward Kanryu had been with her.

“Hello?” came the voice again, and Kenshin stepped in to the light. He was dressed in a dark blue gi, with a pair of stark white hakama. His hair was pulled loose at his neck and his sword hung at his side. He came up to the edge of the engawa and stepped out of his sandals in a fluid motion. The light from the lanterns hung around the dojo highlighted the auburn in his hair.

“Himura-san!” Kanryu exclaimed. “So delighted to see you. I’m glad you made it to our party.”

“Thank you for the invitation.” Kenshin turned towards her and bowed. “Kamiya-san, good evening.”

Kaoru was delighted to see him, but she schooled her features and returned the bow. Try as she might, she could not suppress the joy in her eyes at seeing him. She was about to speak when a tall, blond man approached from the side.

“Hey, Kanryu,” said Dahler. “We going to start this thing or what?”

“Of course!” said Kanryu. “We can start immediately, now that everyone is here.”

“Good,” said Dahler. He looked at Kenshin with a curious glance.

“Himura-san, may I introduce my esteemed associate, Mr. Dahler.”

Kenshin bowed to the tall German. “I’m pleased to meet you, Mr. Dahler.”

“Himura-san is a great hero of the Restoration. He was known as the Battousai,” Kanryu beamed.

Dahler looked at Kenshin again, then back to Kanryu and finally to Kenshin, sizing up the much smaller man. Then he let out a big laugh.

“This tiny thing?” said Dahler. “When you told me of the fierce Battousai, I expected something grander. You must be kidding me.”

“I kid you not!” said Kanryu with a smug smile on his face. “Himura-san, please, tell my friend.”

Kenshin looked unamused. Kaoru knew he was not fond of his on-going legacy in the new era, though he did not shy away from it.

“Yes, during that time I was known as the Battousai,” Kenshin said quietly. “It is not a name I care for now.”

“Well, hot damn,” Dahler remarked. “This I got to see.”

“I’m not one for demonstrations,” Kenshin said uncomfortably. Seeing the tension Kaoru couldn’t stop herself from jumping in.

“My students are fine swordsmen,” she said with a bright smile, hoping to distract the men. “And they will show you the true beauty of kenjutsu.” Dahler looked at her doubtfully, but Kaoru smiled confidently.

“If you say so,” Dahler remarked, finally convinced. He clasped Kanryu on the shoulder. “Come, let’s get a drink and something to eat. I’m thirsty.” Kanryu excused himself and moved through the room, leaving Kaoru and Kenshin at the entry.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin. “I’m so happy you could make it.”

“I’m glad I could come. I like to watch what kenjutsu is becoming in this new age.”

“And that is?”

“An artform. It need not exist only to kill.” He looked at her, and Kaoru felt her heart stop. There was no mask, no concealment. He was here for her. Was that hope in his eyes, the same hope she felt? She longed to find someplace quiet, so they could talk away the years that had separated them.

Before she could suggest it, Kaoru felt a gentle tug on her sleeve. She turned and saw Tae there, her face distant as she stood before Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru’s heart dropped. What would Tae say? She still did not approve of Kenshin, even after all that had happened.

“Sekihara-san.” Kenshin bowed low. “It has been a long time.”

Tae returned the formal bow. “Indeed it has.” Kaoru did not miss the cold look Kenshin gave Tae, and Tae’s reluctance to meet his eye. Tae turned to Kaoru.

“Kanryu-san has requested that the matches begin,” Tae said while looking incredibly uneasy, lacking her usual cheeriness. It was unnerving. “Your students are waiting for you.”

“If you excuse me,” Kaoru said, reluctant to leave the two together, but not unhappy to leave the uncomfortable scene. Kenshin nodded. As Kaoru left, she saw Tae and Kenshin quickly drift apart. Tae headed back to the main table where Kanryu, Dahler and few others sat to check and see if they needed anything. Kenshin took a free seat at a nearby table, and introduced himself. Taking an offered cup of sake, he sipped it once, for politeness and then set it down to intently stare at Kaoru. Quickly looking away from him, Kaoru tried to push her feelings aside and concentrate on her students. They stood in front of her, anxious and jittery. She did her best to calm them down.

“You are all ready for this, and I am so proud of you,” said Kaoru. “Now go honour your country and your swordstyle.”

The men nodded in agreement and split in to two groups. Kaoru and Gohei had agreed to the matches the day before, trying to pair students who were at an equal level against each other. They had also agreed that Kaoru would referee the matches. Kaoru knew it was because Gohei would rather sit and drink with the others instead of assisting the students but she didn’t mind. Part of her wanted to show off how far she had taken this group of men in the few short months she had been here. Under her care they had progressed immensely, and she was proud of them.

Kaoru stood in the centre of the dojo and the murmur of the gathered crowd died down a bit. Trying not to blush as everyone looked at her, Kaoru turned and bowed towards Kanryu and Dahler, who were sitting at a busy table with several other foreigners.

“Takeda-san. Dahler-san. It is my honour tonight to present a demonstration of kenjutsu. I hope you enjoy it.”

Kaoru stepped back slightly and motioned for the first two students to step forward. They bowed formally towards each other and readied themselves. Before the match began, Kaoru laid out the rules: no strikes to the face or other sensitive parts, but arms, legs and torso were fair game. Each match would be three sets, with the first strike earning a point. The first to 2 points would win.

Kaoru raised her arm, and in one swift movement, motioned for the first two students to begin. The assembled crowd gasped as the two students leapt at each and exchanged a series of quick moves. Kaoru watched proudly as they fought. Their bokkens cracked loudly against each other; then one blow thudded, as it landed on an arm instead of wood,. Twice more they leapt at each other, until the match was over. Once finished the crowd politely clapped. Kaoru had arranged for there to be a short break between matches to allow time for people to eat, drink, and converse.

Through out the evening, she had glanced over at Kenshin, who was watching the matches intently and providing explanation to a few other guests who were unfamiliar with kenjutsu. It seemed that once the other guests learned his identity, the crowd around him grew, and Kaoru tried to ignore the fact that now Kenshin was surrounded by quite a few foreign women who were speaking to him in broken Japanese accompanied by flirtatious looks. Despite the attention, Kaoru could tell that Kenshin was focused on her and watched her for most of the night.

The matches proceeded and even Kaoru was astonished at how well her students did. She was especially proud of Katashi. He had taken his initial lesson from her well and had thrown himself in to his training. Now he was standing in one of the final matches, confident in his abilities. Just as Kaoru was about to signal for his match to begin, she heard a loud crashing noise. Kaoru turned suddenly and saw Dahler standing up, his tie loose and collar undone, clutching a large bottle of sake. As he stood shakily it was apparent that he was quite drunk.

Dahler gestured towards the centre of the dojo and then to Kanryu who was looking at him with a stunned expression.

“Enough of this playing,” Dahler shouted out. “Kanryu, where are the real swords?” Dahler laughed and took another long drink from his bottle.

Kaoru stepped forward and addressed him. As the students’ sensei, she was responsible for them. “Excuse me Dahler-san, but in kendo we use wooden bokken.” Dahler whirled and faced her, pointing in her direction.

“I’ve travelled halfway around the world to see your famous samurai and their legendary katana and you give me children playing with wooden sticks. And taught by their nanny.”

Kaoru stilled herself as a few people laughed. Katashi moved forward to say something in response but Kaoru hushed him with an outstretched hand. She looked to Kanryu, but he made no move to control his friend. Instead, he observed the situation with a bemused look.

“I’m sure if you just sit down, we have a very exciting match between two of our best students.” Kaoru remained calm, despite feeling her temper rise.

“I’m done with this!” Dahler shouted. “Someone give those kids real swords so we can see some _real_ entertainment.”

A sharp clang rang out as Gohei stood, unsheathing a katana. “If it’s Japanese steel you want to see, then here it is.” The crowd gasped, and some of the more drunken people cheered. Dahler laughed and lifted his sake bottle again.

“Kanpai!!” he shouted and took a drink. “Now that is something to be proud of.” He turned towards Kaoru. “Let’s see it. The two masters facing off. I’ve never seen a woman fight before! Ha ha! You Japanese are savages.” Dahler then shouted something in German and the other foreigners laughed and cheered.

The few sober people were murmuring among themselves as Gohei made his way to the centre of the room. He had a predatory gleam in his eye as he moved towards Kaoru.

“Please Sensei,” Katashi whispered at her side. “Let me face him. This is a dishonour on you, and Gohei-sensei knows it.”

“No,” Kaoru whispered back and turned towards her student. She could see the concern in his eyes. “Go to the side and bring me my bokken.”

Dahler laughed again as Gohei stood and turned holding his sword out for all to see. The katana gleamed in the light.

“What do you say _Frauline_?” Dahler sneered. “Will you face this mighty man?”

Kenshin stood suddenly, and the laugher instantly died. “I will face him.” He started moving towards the centre of the dojo, the gathered crowd murmuring ‘Battousai ‘ as he stopped to stand by Kaoru.

“What luck!” shouted Dahler. “What luck we have today! The Battousai! Legendary killer of the Revolution! Show us why they gave you that name!”

“What are you doing?” whispered Kaoru to Kenshin as she turned her back towards Kanryu and Dahler. She didn’t want them to see the expression on her face.

“This isn’t fair,” said Kenshin, nodding towards Gohei. Kaoru could see the concern in his eyes “I will fight him.”

“No you won’t,” Kaoru said fiercely. She would not be intimidated, not by Gohei and not by Kenshin. “Go sit down.”

“But…” Kenshin started but Kaoru raised a hand and stopped him from speaking.

“If you have ever respected me, Kenshin, then you will step aside and let me defend my honour.”

Kenshin started to speak again but was silenced by the press of her fingers on his chest.

“Please, Kenshin.” Kaoru pleaded with him.

Knowing that he couldn’t win, and that this was her choice, he nodded and moved to the side to stand beside Katashi. Kaoru steeled her shoulders and reached for her bokken. Katashi put it in her hand and Kaoru turned around to face Gohei.

“As you wish,” Kaoru stated loudly and calmly. “We will have a match, Master against Master. I will fight Hiruma Gohei as Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. However, my school does not use katana, so you will only get to see one katana in action tonight.”

“What about the Battousai?” called Dahler.

“Regretfully I must decline,” Kenshin replied. “As a Master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Kamiya-san has a duty to face the challenges to her school.”

“Ha, you Japanese and your damn honour.” Dahler finally sat down. “Go ahead then. Though I bet on the big one. Who wants in?”

There was a mad scramble as people called out their bets, and Kanryu nodded as Kihei scrambled to write them all down. Where he had gotten the ink and paper, Kaoru did not know but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind. If they had been betting on the fights all night, she would deal with that later. Right now she had to face down Gohei, who looked very pleased to be taking her on. He approached her and rolled his shoulders, limbering up. Kaoru quickly checked her grip and stance, trying to calm her breathing and let instinct take over.

She had been training against Gohei for a few weeks now, and while he had always pulled his most vicious strikes at the last second, she was not naive enough to believe he had been fighting with his full strength. And even though she was a women, she knew he did not care about fighting without intent to injure. He would be out for blood. It would take all of her strength and skill to come out of this uninjured, and much more to defeat him. She could feel Kenshin’s intense stare as he fought to stay neutral and not interfere.

“Ready?” Kaoru called out to Gohei, wanting to get this over with.

“Of course,” he called back. Kaoru nodded to Katashi and he raised his arm. Kaoru inhaled and Katashi dropped his arm and stepped back, not wanting to be within striking distance of Gohei’s katana.

Gohei charged and Kaoru dodged to the side, narrowly missing a strike aimed at her head. Kaoru knew she meet his strikes, as he would make quick work of her wooden sword. She would have to dodge him and hope to get her own hits in to win the match. At most, she might be able to deflect a few strikes before her bokken shattered.

Gohei pivoted quickly, and Kaoru moved again, knowing that without the whole dojo to move around she would be at a disadvantage. The crowd gasped as once again she narrowly missed a strike by throwing her weight back and bending to the side, her hair snapping against her face. She raised her sword and charged, aiming at Gohei’s knee, trying to end the set with a quick hit.

But he saw her coming, and as she stepped inside his range, he was ready. She twisted but not quick enough. Gohei’s blade nipped at her shoulder and Kaoru felt the sharp graze of steel meeting flesh. She gasped in pain as she dropped and heard Katashi shout, giving the set to Gohei. He stepped away and raised his arms in victory. Kaoru fumed as he gloated.

Kaoru felt a warm hand on her side and raised her head to see Kenshin kneeling down beside her. As he helped her up she chanced a look at her shoulder. Though blood was seeping up through the fine silk, the cut was shallow. She pressed a hand against it.

“Kaoru,” Kenshin said, and she could see the fear in his face.

“I’m fine,” she said firmly, reluctantly moving away from him. She glanced back and saw Kanryu and Dahler raising a glass to Gohei, saluting his win. Beside them, Kihei was scribbling like mad, as the betting increased.

“I can’t just stand by and let you do this,” Kenshin said tersely.

“You don’t have a choice,” Kaoru said. She let go of her shoulder as the bleeding had stopped for now. She stepped away from Kenshin and made to the centre of the dojo to ready herself for the next set. Gohei saw her move and sauntered back to face her. Kaoru nodded to Katashi and he reluctantly raised his arm. Kenshin stood at his side, his face unreadable but his eyes were dark with emotion.

Kaoru pulled in a ragged breath and let it out, forcing herself to calm down. She could do this. She had trained her entire life to do this. And she was not going to lose. Not to Gohei. Not to anyone.

Katashi lowered his arm and Kaoru sprung forward as fast as she could. She wouldn’t get a second chance at this.

Gohei saw her leap forward and raised his sword but it was too late,. Kaoru leapt through the air, her muscles screaming at the force and brought her bokken down as hard as she could. Her sword made a large cracking noise as it broke against his shoulder. Kaoru’s victory was short lived as Gohei slammed a fist into her side and pushed her down to the ground. Still clutching the hilt of her sword as she landed on the ground with a hard thunk, her eyes widened in terror as she saw the flash of his blade coming towards her. Kaoru closed her eyes, and waited for the strike she knew she couldn’t avoid.

A shrill clang rang out and all noise in the dojo stopped. Kaoru opened her eyes and saw Kenshin, his arm fully outstretched as he caught Gohei’s strike with his own blade. Kenshin’s eyes were narrowed into murderous slits as he addressed Gohei.

“I believe Kamiya-san landed a hit. The set is over.”

Gohei looked at Kenshin as if considering his options. Kenshin’s skill as the Battousai were notorious among all swordsmen in Japan. Better swordsmen than Gohei had faced the Battousai and died. Gohei stepped back and resheathed his sword.

“She won’t win the next.”

The crowd erupted as people leapt to their feet, amazed by the spectacle. Kenshin quickly turned and resheathed his sword, kneeling down to help Kaoru up. She accepted the help and looked forlornly at her weapon.

“Kaoru my dear, that was amazing!” Kanryu appeared by her side, a joyous look on his face.

Kenshin glared at Kanryu. “You should stop this,” Kenshin stated, clearly blaming Kanryu for letting this continue.

“Absolutely not!” said Kanryu, gesturing to the room. “Look at them. I’m making a killing on the betting alone! We must do this again!”

Kaoru could see Kenshin seethe with fury at Kanryu’s remarks. She gently placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him. Speaking to Kanryu she said, “One more set and then this is over. No more betting tonight.”

“Of course, of course,” Kanryu said. His look softened and he gave Kaoru a confident smile. “I believe in you, Kaoru.” With that he turned and went back to his table, where Dahler and his friends were talking loudly in German, making sweeping motions with their hands as if they were fighting a battle. Kaoru turned to Kenshin.

“Kanryu believes in me, Kenshin. Will you?” She pulled herself away and walked to the side of the room, seeking a replacement for her bokken.

“What do you think you are doing?” yelled Gohei, as Kaoru looked through her students weapons for a suitable replacement.

“I broke my bokken,” Kaoru said, over her shoulder. “I can’t fight you without a replacement.”

“A true swordsman would never break their weapon,” Gohei spat. “Forfeit.”

“Afraid I’m going to beat you?” taunted Kaoru. She picked up a bokken. The weight felt right. She made a few practice swings and turned back towards Gohei.

“Never,” said Gohei. He unsheathed his sword and raised it to his side, both hands on the hilt. “Let’s end this.”

Kaoru nodded, readying herself. With Gohei’s guarded stance, she wouldn’t be able to launch a quick attack like her last one. He could see her coming and moved his katana to intercept her as soon as she stepped into range. She would need to stay outside of his range and hope to take advantage of a mistake.

The dojo fell silent as Katashi raised his hand. His sleeve made a swoosh as he lowered his arm and shouted for the final set to begin. This time Gohei took the offensive, but Kaoru was focused on his movement and managed to stay away from him. He tried to corner her against the crowded tables but again, she danced out of the way, narrowly avoiding his strikes.

The minutes felt like an eternity as Kaoru continued to evade Gohei. She could feel her muscles burning at the constant tension, as she pushed herself to her limit trying to stay one step ahead of the much larger man. She knew she would not be able to keep this up forever, and she started desperately searching for a way to end the match. Gohei was focused now, and was not making any mistakes. Despite his arrogance, he was an outstanding swordsman and Kaoru knew she wouldn’t be able to catch him on a technical mistake.

As she pushed back against Gohei again to gain some space, she risked one more glance over at Kenshin. He was standing at the side, his hand gripping his sword so tight his knuckles were white. She knew he wanted to jump in and end this; all she had to do was ask. But this was her fight. This was her decision. Just like she had decided to reject Kanryu’s suit and to Tae to stay out of her life. Like how she had finally decided to give herself and Kenshin a chance. She had made this decision to fight Gohei and she was going to see it to the end. Something passed between them in that one, short glance, and she saw Kenshin relax and give her a slight nod.

_I believe in you, Kaoru._

Realizing it was her only choice, Kaoru made the decision quickly. She had never performed it successfully against an opponent, but knowing that Kenshin believed in her was all that she needed. She could do it.

Kaoru braced herself as Gohei moved towards her, his sword raised and swinging towards her with great speed. She stepped forward into his guard and in one fluid movement crossed her arms and caught his blade between her hands, her timing perfect. Gohei swore loudly as Kaoru used the momentum from the strike to twist her wrists and break his hold. Gohei’s katana clattered to the floor of the dojo. He lost his footing and fell and Kaoru swung down with her bokken letting out a fierce battle cry. She stopped her strike a hair’s width from his face and then gave him a light tap on the nose.

“Kaoru-sensei wins!!!” shouted Katashi and the dojo exploded into a massive cheer. Her students rushed forward to embrace her, incredulous looks on their faces. Kaoru broke out into a grin and laughed as she was surrounded.

“You did it!”

“Kamiya-sensei!!”

Kaoru felt a pair of strong arms surround her and lift her up. Astonished Kaoru was face to face with Kanryu as he spun around.

“Amazing, Kaoru! That was amazing!!” he yelled. Kaoru couldn’t help but laugh, elated by her win. After spinning her around a few times to the cheers of the crowd, Kanryu put her back on her feet but he did not release his hold on her. If anything he tightened his arms around her.

“Kaoru, I cannot contain myself any longer. Please do me a great honour and make me the happiest man alive.”

“What?” Kaoru asked, breathless, as her mind slowly caught up to what he was saying.

“Kaoru, will you marry me?”

Kaoru didn’t think it was possible but the crowd cheered even louder at Kanryu’s proposal. Cries of “Kaoru!” “Kanryu!” filled the air, along with shouts of “Say yes!!” and “Congratulations!” Overwhelmed Kaoru didn’t know what to say. All she could do was look at Kanryu with wide eyes. Misintepreting her silence, Kanryu leaned in and before Kaoru could silence him, placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He tasted like sake, and as his lips pressed against her, Kaoru finally came to her senses and tried to push him away.

Kanryu pulled back and released her, but grabbed her hand and raised it above their heads. Stunned, Kaoru saw Dahler push his way forward.

“Kanryu,” shouted Dahler, who appeared to be even drunker than before. “What is going on?”

“Kaoru here has agreed to become my wife!!” The crowd in the dojo cheered again.

“Congratulations!!” yelled Dahler as he called for another round of sake to celebrate the new couple. Kaoru tried to protest, as she had agreed to no such thing, but her words were drowned out. Though she didn’t want to do this in front of so many people, she couldn’t stand the thought of everyone believing she was engaged to Kanryu, especially… Yet as she looked around the crowd Kenshin was nowhere in sight. She stood up on her toes trying to find him, only to spot him standing at the door, taking in the scene in the middle of the dojo. He met her eyes briefly before he turned sharply and left. She pushed her way through the crowd and chased after him, not caring what anyone else thought at this point. The crowd parted and let her go, as Kanryu called for drinks and food to celebrate his upcoming marriage.

“Himura-san,” Kaoru called after him, as Kenshin was quickly walking down the gravel path away from the Hiruma dojo. “Wait.”

Kenshin didn’t stop and Kaoru ran forward trying to catch up to him.

“Kenshin, please,” she called and finally he stopped and turn. “Where are you going?”

“Away,” came the terse reply. “I must bid you goodnight.”

“But there are still more demonstrations. My students are excited to have you watch them. Surely they are worth staying for.” Kaoru said, almost breathless. She wanted Kenshin to stay, to give her a chance to explain. Surely he must know that she would never marry Kanryu?

“There is nothing here for me to stay for,” Kenshin said sharply, eyes glancing over her shoulder. Not meeting her eyes, he bowed quickly and walked away, vanishing in to the night. Her stomach twisting in emotion, Kaoru looked back behind her to see Kanryu standing in the doorway of the dojo, concern on his face. Defeated, knowing she couldn’t simply leave and follow Kenshin like her heart wished to, Kaoru returned to the dojo.

“What is the matter, my dear?” asked Kanryu, as Kaoru climbed the stairs up to the dojo. Kaoru looked him in the face.

“I did not say yes,” said Kaoru.

“I am aware, but please Kaoru, you must know I am completely sincere. My offer is real. Please consider it. It would make me the happiest man alive if you would consent to be my wife.”

“Kanryu, I can’t,” Kaoru began but Kanryu silenced her with the press of his long fingers against her lips.

“Don’t answer me tonight. Think about it, and we can talk tomorrow.”

Kaoru tried to speak again, to tell him no and that her answer wouldn’t change after a night’s sleep, but he wouldn’t let her speak giving her a soft smile. Kaoru didn’t want to cause a scene tonight, not after the party or her triumphant win against Gohei. Relenting she nodded, and Kanryu dropped his hand.

“Come back inside,” said Kanryu, “and enjoy your victory.” Kanryu went back to the dojo, shaking hands with people who wanted to congratulate him. Kaoru sighed and went inside, knowing that tomorrow she would have to deal with Kanryu, and Kenshin too. She would not give up on him, and she prayed that he felt the same about her.


End file.
